Contest : Je suis phobique mais je me soigne
by Le Twilight Contest
Summary: Concours d'OS : Comment combattre (ou du moins essayer) une phobie peut conduire à... autre chose... Venez lire pour avoir plus d'information...
1. Chapter 1

**Concours**

**Je suis phobique mais j'me soigne**

Tout le monde a ses petites (ou grandes) phobies, ses peurs, ses angoisses, qu'elles soient rationnelles ou non.

A causes de ses horribles phobies, certains moments de la vie quotidienne peuvent devenir assez désagréables voir extrêmement handicapantes.

Jusqu'au jour où l'on décide d'affronter sa peur… à moins qu'on se retrouve dans une situation où l'on est obligé de la surmonter. Heureusement, on peut compter (ou pas ) sur quelqu'un pour nous aider… que ce soit un(e) ami(e), un(e) proche, un(e) voisin(e), un(e) prof ou même un(e) thérapeute... Malgré cela, la peur peut rester la plus forte**. **

_**- LTC - **_

**Quelques règles tellement élémentaires qu'on sait même pas pourquoi on les cite**

- Pour des raisons d'équité, les OS seront publiés ici de manière anonyme, par ordre d'arrivée et après validation des OS par le staff "Le Twilight Contest".

- L'OS doit être inédit et doit le rester jusqu'à la fin des votes. Vous pourrez bien entendu le poster sur votre compte après l'annonce du résultat. (SVP restez discret(e) sur les réseaux sociaux - vous pouvez (devez) faire de la pub pour le concours, mais pas pour votre OS).

- Votre OS doit être écrit en langue française, pas de langage SMS, de morse ou d'elfique… juste du français bien compréhensible… avec un minimum de fautes… (les petites erreurs sont possibles, nul n'est parfait). Des bêtas peuvent vous aider ou vous conseiller.

- Votre OS doit contenir minimum 4 500 mots (hors titre et en-tête) pas de maximum (mais ça reste un OS… évitons les "pavés" de 100 000 mots ;-) )

- Pour ce concours, vous devrez vous concentrer sur des Personnages de Twilight uniquement, peut importe lesquels. Humain ou vampire ? A vous de choisir… mais un seul couple mis en avant par OS.

- Les OS du concours seront publiés sous le rating M, afin de permettre à chacune de **choisir d'insérer un lemon ou non. **

_**- LTC -**_

Et parce que nous sommes sadiques et que le chemin de la guérison est pavé de petits cailloux, nous compliquons le petit jeu… avec bien sur l'habituelle ...

**Contrainte de mots **

Pour nous rappeler l'univers de la Saga Twilight, votre OS devra obligatoirement contenir les quatre mots suivant : **Fascination, Tentation, Hésitation et Révélation.**

Un petit effort supplémentaire de votre imagination et vous caserez sûrement 10 des 18 mots de la liste suivante :

**- comptabilité **

**- éléphant **

**- révolution**

**- servante**

**- spaghetti **

**- mercure**

**- aérosol**

**- poubelle **

**- imprimante**

**- juridique**

**- imagination **

**- bonbonnière **

**- ruminer**

**- vulnérabilité**

**- biche**

**- Bangladesh **

**- arbre centenaire**

**- agrafeuse **

_**- LTC -**_

**Comment participer ? **

Envoyer votre OS au mail suivant **(letwilightcontest) (arobase) (gmail) .com** (sans les espaces et parenthèses).

Le fichier contenant votre participation doit être au format word (.doc ou docx) LibreOffice (.odt) à la limite PDF si celui-ci n'est pas sécurisé.

L'OS sera publié ici anonymement.

Vous avez le droit de participer... autant de fois que vous le souhaitez à deux, quatre ou six mains.

_**/!\ Les participations de personnes ne possédant pas de compte fanfiction sont bien évidemment ACCEPTÉES ! /!\**_

Vous pouvez nous contacter par reviews ici ou MP pour toute question. La page facebook (lien sur le profil du Pen Name ) est à votre disposition aussi pour échanger avec nous.

_**- LTC -**_

_**Votre mail doit contenir les informations suivantes : **_

- Le titre de votre OS, Votre pseudo FF et/ou FB.

- Le fichier envoyé doit comporter la présentation suivante :

**Présentation**: **Je suis phobique mais j'me soigne (Le Twilight Contest) **

**La phobie** **:** (Titre du l'OS)

**Couple :** (couple principal de l'OS)

**Le Rating :**

**Disclaimer : ****Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sur à Stéphanie Meyer (**_**chanceuse devant l'Eternelle**_**) , je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours "Je suis phobique mais j'me soigne"**

_**- LTC -**_

**LES DATES :**

**Ouverture des envois des participations :** 1er août 2014

**Fermeture des envois des participations : **14 Novembre (date anniversaire de la sortie de BD-2 en France)

**Ouverture des votes :** 15 novembre 2014

**Fermeture des votes :** 30 novembre 2014 (en fonction du nombre de participation, nous nous réservons le droit d'allonger le délais.)

**Résultats :** 1er décembre 2014

_**- LTC -**_

Faites nous rêver comme toujours

Le staff : Le Twilight Contest

**Lisa, Debby et Nic **


	2. Liste des OS participants

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Nous allons commencer à publier les OS participants._

_En voici la liste :_

**OS-1 :** Pourquoi moi ? Ou la peur de l'abandon…

- LTC -

**OS-2 :** Génophobie

- LTC -

**OS-3 :** Il faut que tu saches... je suis coulrophobe.

- LTC -

**OS-4 :** Arachnophobie, à moins que...

- LTC -

**OS-5 :** Le concert de ma vie

- LTC -

**OS-6** : La nouvelle

- LTC -

**OS-7 :** Un ascenseur, ça sert à monter... très haut

- LTC -

_Nous compléterons la liste des OS au fur et à mesure de leur publication. Nous rajouterons les pseudos des auteur(e)s à l'annonce des résultats._

_Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture... _

_Le staff : Le Twilight Contest_

_**Lisa, Debby et Nic **_


	3. 1- Pourquoi moi ou la peur de l'abandon

**Pourquoi moi ou la peur de l'abandon**

**Je suis phobique mais j'me soigne (Le Twilight Contest)**

**La phobie : ****La peur de l'abandon **

**Couple : **Bella/Edward

**Le Rating : M**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sûr à Stéphanie Meyer (**_**chanceuse devant l'Éternel**_**), je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours "Je suis phobique mais j'me soigne"**

**PDV BELLA**

Je suis Isabella Swan, j'ai 20 ans et j'habite une petite bourgade dans l'état de Washington du nom de Forks où il pleut plus que partout. Mes parents ne se préoccupent pas de moi, Charlie est le chef de la police et ma mère Renée vit à Phoenix avec Phil son nouveau mari. Elle est partie alors que je n'avais que cinq ans. Voilà, vous en savez un peu plus sur moi.

Ah oui, j'oubliais. Je suis phobique, j'ai peur de l'abandon. Pourquoi ? Et bien pour cela, il faut que je vous raconte mon passé.

_Je suis heureuse. Ça fait un an que je suis avec Paul, le fils de ma patronne. Je travaille dans un restaurant où je suis super bien. Il est mon premier amour. On a même prévu de se fiancer pour mes 18 ans. Je suis occupée à préparer un banquet pour le lendemain quand un coup de téléphone retentit. Je décroche et là, mon monde s'arrête. C'est Paul, il a été tué dans un accident de voiture cette nuit. Je m'effondre. Non pas ça.__Et voilà comment je me suis sentie abandonnée une fois de plus après ma mère._

Maintenant, ça fait 2 ans que j'ai de la Fibromyalgie. Vous vous demandez peut être ce que c'est cette chose ? Eh bien voilà, on parle plutôt de syndrome ou d'état de fibromyalgie, plutôt que de maladie. Car la cause est inconnue et il est parfois difficile de définir les contours de ce syndrome douloureux, diffus, chronique, qui touche les muscles et les tendons, notamment au niveau de leur insertion sur l'os. Les douleurs ont la particularité de se déplacer dans différents endroits du corps et elles sont, la plupart du temps, associées à une grande fatigue, des troubles psychiques et un sommeil perturbé. Elle est due à ma dépression mais je me soigne. Et c'est là, au centre de la douleur, que j'ai rencontré Edward, mon kiné. Il ne sait pas que je suis amoureuse de lui. On s'entend très bien, on parle souvent par Facebook et SMS mais jamais plus que de l'amitié. J'aimerais tellement qu'il me voit autrement mais je n'oublie pas Paul. Demain, ça fera 3 ans qu'il m'a quittée pour toujours et que mon monde est parti avec lui.

Le lendemain, j'arrive au centre pas très en forme. J'attends Edward mais il n'arrive pas. C'est Rosalie qui vient faire mon massage.

_- Salut Rose_, _Edward__ n'est pas là ?_

_- Euh... non. Il est parti. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps. Il ne t'a pas prévenue ?_

_- Non !_

Mais où est-il le jour où j'ai le plus besoin d'un ami ? Ce n'est pas possible, pas encore, pas lui, pas de nouveau, je ne le supporterai pas.

_- Je vais aller voir si Emmett en sait plus. J'arrive._

Emmett est le secrétaire, lui sait peut-être où il est. Elle revient, contrariée, et me tend une enveloppe.

_- Il a laissé cette lettre pour toi. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est et Emmett non plus. Je vais te laisser, appelle-moi quand tu auras fini, je vais au stat._

J'ouvre l'enveloppe et sors la lettre.

_Ma Bella,_

_Je sais que le jour est mal choisi mais je n'ai pas le choix, je devais partir. Je ne sais pas si je reviendrais. Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi mais ce que je peux te dire, c'est que tu vas me manquer._

_Bella, je sais que tu as des sentiments pour moi mais je ne peux pas, je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui ne te fera pas souffrir comme je suis en train de le faire._

_Mais saches que je t'aime et ce depuis le premier jour et pour toujours. Mais je devais partir, ne me cherche pas._

_Tu étais ma __**tentation**__mais je ne peux plus.__Mon__**imagination**__ ne te rendra pas honneur quand je penserai à toi._

_Adieu mon Ange, fais comme si je n'avais jamais existé._

_Ton Edward à jamais._

Je suffoque, je ne peux plus respirer, je hurle. Rose arrive en courant et elle m'attrape. Mais que faire ? Je ne vois plus rien tellement mes larmes coulent. Cette **révélation **me fait revenir 3 ans en arrière. Rose me met un **aérosol** sur le visage pour pouvoir respirer mais je n'y arrive pas. Que faire, je ne sais plus, je sombre dans le noir.

**PDV EDWARD**

Je m'appelle Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, j'ai 23 ans et je suis kiné dans un centre de réadaptation. Je vis à Forks avec mes parents, Esmée qui est décoratrice et Carlisle qui est chef de chirurgie au Seattle Grace. Ma vie était super jusqu'à ce que je décide de partir pour fuir un amour impossible. Vous vous dites mais pourquoi ? Eh bien, je sais que son premier amour est décédé il y a tout juste trois ans et j'ai peur qu'elle ne veuille pas de moi, qu'elle ne soit pas prête à avoir une nouvelle relation. Alors je pars.

Voilà, je viens de déposer la lettre à Emmett, il le faut, je dois partir. Je passe à la **comptabilité **et au service **juridique** pour mon départ. Je pars au **Bangladesh** pour soigner des enfants. Je l'aime mais je sais qu'elle n'est pas prête à une nouvelle histoire d'amour, elle pense toujours à Paul. Je sais qu'elle m'aime mais pas comme je l'aime. J'ai besoin de prendre du recul donc je vais partir pour un moment, j'en ai besoin. Personne ne sait où je pars, je n'ai prévenu personne, c'est mieux pour elle. La secrétaire est devant l'**imprimante** et fait une copie de mes papiers.

_- Voilà Mr Cullen, vos papiers sont en ordre, vous pouvez y aller._

_-Merci d'avoir fait au plus vite._

_- Mais de rien._

Elle me fait les yeux doux mais je ne suis pas d'humeur donc je lui fais mon sourire en coin et me sauve. Je rentre chez moi et prépare mes valises. Voilà, je pars dans une heure.

**PDV BELLA**

Je reviens à moi. Mais où je suis ? Mon **Hésitation** est la preuve que je ne suis pas très bien réveillée. Je suis dans une chambre blanche, je suis à l'hôpital. Mais pourquoi ? Une infirmière entre.

_- Comment allez-vous mademoiselle ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Où suis-je et pourquoi j'ai mal à la tête ?_

_- Vous êtes à l'hôpital. Vous avez eu une crise de nerfs et vous vous êtes évanouie._

_- Ah !_

Je commence à me souvenir et les mots de la lettre me reviennent, je recommence à suffoquer. L'infirmière me fait une piqûre puis elle prend le flacon et le met à la **poubelle.** Je me calme doucement, je sombre de nouveau.

Je suis bien, je suis assise au pied d'un **arbre centenaire** et je vois Paul. Il me dit que je vais aller mieux et que je vais réussir ma vie sans lui, que maintenant il ne reviendra plus. Il part, ma **Fascination** pour lui ne m'apportera rien, je dois passer à autre chose mais je lui dis que je ne veux pas qu'il m'abandonne encore une fois, j'ai besoin de lui. Il me répond que ce n'est pas possible, que je dois vivre et chercher mon Âme-sœur.

Je me réveille et pleure la perte de mon amour encore une fois. J'ai de nouveau été abandonnée par Paul mais aussi par Edward. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il est parti.

J'entends du bruit et regarde à côté de moi. C'est Alice, ma meilleure amie qui me regarde.

_- Salut ma belle, comment ça va ? Tu vas mieux ? Veux-tu que j'appelle l'infirmière ?_

_- Salut Lilice, oui ça va. Je me sens juste abandonnée encore une fois._

_- Ne pense pas à ça, il faut que tu te reprennes. Je suis là pour toi, moi._

_- Oui mais je l'aime Alice. Pourquoi m'écrire qu'il m'aime et partir ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Rose essaye de le joindre._

**PDV EDWARD**

Je suis à l'aéroport, j'attends qu'on appelle mon vol. Mon téléphone ne fait que sonner mais je ne veux pas répondre, j'ai peur de tomber sur Bella et de ne plus vouloir partir mais au bout d'une vingtaine d'appels, je décroche.

_- Allo !_

_- Edward, c'est Rose où es-tu ?_

_- À l'aéroport, j'attends mon vol._

_- Tu ne peux pas partir !_

_- Et pourquoi Rose ? Il le faut, je ne peux plus rester._

_- Bella a fait une crise, elle est à l'hôpital, elle n'a pas supporté ton départ._

_- C'est pour elle que je suis parti, elle mérite quelqu'un de bien. Je ne suis pas bon pour elle, j'ai __**ruminé **__depuis quelques jours et je sais qu'elle a besoin de quelqu'un de mieux que moi._

_- Ne fais pas ça Edward, ne l'abandonne pas, elle ne le supportera pas. Tu sais que c'est sa phobie, l'abandon._

_- Je vais réfléchir, je te rappelle si je change d'avis._

Et je raccroche sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Il faut que je réfléchisse, elle est ma **vulnérabilité**. La standardiste appelle mon vol... et je prends ma décision.

**PDV BELLA**

Ça fait trois mois que je ne vis plus. Il est parti et ne reviendra plus. J'étais restée une semaine à l'hôpital et ensuite, Alice m'avait demandée de venir vivre avec elle. Mais je ne bougeais plus, je pleurais tout le temps, je ne voulais même plus aller au centre mais Rose venait me chercher tous les lundis et vendredis pour mes soins. Je n'avais plus le sourire ni l'envie de vivre, je n'avais même plus de nouvelles de lui.

Je suis au centre et c'est Rose qui me masse maintenant, Elle a repris sa place. _Il_ me manque mais je ne le reverrai jamais alors je vais avoir une nouvelle vie sans amour puisque je ne suis assez bien pour personne. Emmett et Rose sont devenus mes amis ainsi que Jasper le petit-ami d'Alice. J'avais rencontré Carlisle et Esmée, ses parents. Ils ne comprenaient pas leur fils et moi je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je lui avais envoyé des mails mais pas de réponse. Je crois qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler de moi. Rose m'avait dit qu'elle lui avait demandé de rester mais qu'il n'avait pas voulu. En parlant de Rose, la voilà qui arrive pour mon massage.

_- Alors ma belle, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? As-tu mangé un peu ?_

_- Ça va Rose, oui j'ai mangé mais pas grand-chose, je n'ai pas le courage._

_- Il faut que tu manges, tu n'as plus que la peau sur les os. Avec tes médicaments, tu as besoin de manger._

_- Je sais mais rien ne passe, je n'ai pas faim. Et puis, je me sens mal dans ma peau, j'ai besoin de lui parler, qu'il me dise pourquoi. Ça fait trois mois Rose, j'en peux plus._

_- Je sais, on lui a dit de t'appeler mais il veut que tu passes à autre chose._

Je ne réponds pas, que pourrais-je répondre à ça ? Rien. Elle me masse en n'ajoutant rien d'autre, ensuite je vais faire ma gym mais je n'ai pas assez de force et n'y arrive pas. Je vais donc faire mon hydrothérapie. Ça me fait du bien de me relaxer dans l'eau mais quand je sors, j'ai encore plus mal donc ça ne m'arrange pas. Je retourne chez Alice et quand j'arrive, elle est avec Jasper. Je me sens de trop, les voir heureux ensemble me fait mal. Pourquoi moi je n'ai pas le droit au bonheur ?

Je vais dans ma chambre et m'enferme. Et comme chaque jour depuis 3 mois, je pleure sur ma vie et sombre dans un sommeil sans repos.

**PDV EDWARD**

Voilà 3 mois que je suis arrivé ici et j'aime voir les **éléphants** mais il me manque toujours quelque chose. Je sais ce que c'est mais je dois oublier, ne pas y penser. Je sais qu'elle ne va pas bien, Rose me le dit chaque fois que je lui parle mais je dois tenir, elle va m'oublier, c'est mieux pour elle. Mais je l'aime, chaque jour elle m'envoie des mails que j'ai peur d'ouvrir. Ils sont tous dans ma messagerie, j'ai peur de craquer, j'aimerais tant revoir ses yeux de **biche,** mon ange. Mon téléphone sonne.

_- Salut Rose comment vas-tu ?_

_- Ça va Edward et toi, le __**mercure**__ n'est pas trop haut ?_

_- Non ça va, il fait bon aujourd'hui, pas aussi chaud que d'habitude._

_- Il faut que tu parles à Bella. Je sais que tu ne veux pas mais elle en a besoin. Elle ne mange plus et j'ai peur pour elle, c'est de pire en pire, elle va vraiment mal. Elle a vraiment maigri, tu ne la reconnaîtrais plus. On a peur, Jazz et Lilice ne savent plus quoi faire. Elle rentre du centre et pleure jusqu'à s'endormir et même dans son sommeil, elle t'appelle. Même Emmett est mal pour elle, j'ai tout essayé mais rien, elle ne veut rien d'autre que toi, juste te parler. Elle a besoin de savoir pourquoi tu es parti pour passer à autre chose._

_- Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable, j'ai peur de craquer en l'entendant. Même ses mails je ne peux pas les ouvrir, de peur de rentrer, la prendre dans mes bras et ne plus la lâcher._

_- D'accord, je vais te laisser, j'aurais essayé bizz._

_- Oui au revoir Rose et passe le bonjour à Emmett._

Je sais qu'elle veut bien faire mais j'ai encore besoin de temps pour aller mieux. Je retourne soigner mes petits patients en pensant à ma Bella. Que faire ? J'aimerais tellement la rejoindre mais je ne peux pas, pas encore. J'ouvre ma boite mail, elle est encore remplie de mails de Bella. Je la referme et retourne travailler, ils ont besoin de moi ici.

**PDV BELLA**

Trois mois de plus viennent de passer et je n'ai plus d'espoir de le revoir. Plus personne ne me parle de lui. Je suis partie de chez Alice, je ne pouvais plus les voir tous heureux. J'ai quitté tout le monde sans laisser d'adresse et je suis partie en Italie. Je suis dans un centre fermé pour pouvoir être soignée comme il faut car je suis en dépression. J'avais besoin de changer d'air, tout me _le_ rappelait là-bas, ici personne ne m'en parle. Les kinés sont super sympas, Rose aussi l'était mais elle me faisait penser à _lui._ Ici je suis bien, ça va mieux. Ça fait un mois que je suis arrivée, les autres ont tenté de me joindre mais je préfère les ignorer pour le moment. Quand j'arrive pour mon massage, Alec mon kiné m'attend.

_- Salut ma belle, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Tu as meilleure mine._

_- Ça va et toi ?_

_- Bien. Alors, toujours pas envie de sortir boire un verre avec nous ?_

_- Non, ce n'est pas toi mais je ne peux pas pour le moment, j'ai encore besoin de temps._

_- Ok pas de problème, j'attendrai, toute la vie s'il faut._

Je ne réponds plus, je suis mal pour lui, il est gentil mais je ne peux pas. Je dois _l_'oublier, je le sais mais pas pour le moment.

_- Il y a un nouveau qui arrive demain, tu le savais ?_

_- Non, comment il s'appelle ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, il est Américain c'est tout ce que je sais._

_- Ah un compatriote alors, bah je verrai ça demain enfin si je descends._

Mon massage fini, je vais manger des **spaghettis,** j'adore ça. Je remonte dans ma chambre mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je lis un peu mon livre préféré, 50 Nuances de Grey. Pourquoi je ne peux pas être Ana, je l'envie d'avoir trouvé son Christian, elle a de la chance. Enfin, je dis mon livre préféré mais c'est mon deuxième car ceux que j'aime le plus, c'est Twilight. Et oui, moi aussi je veux trouver mon vampire, mon Âme-sœur, comme les autres. Après avoir lu, je vais me coucher. Il est tôt mais je suis fatiguée, mon traitement est fort et j'ai besoin de repos. Demain est un autre jour.

Il est 7h30 quand je me réveille. Je vais déjeuner, la **servante** me demande ce que, je veux lui demande juste un peu de céréales et de lait, je n'ai pas faim, j'ai encore fait des cauchemars toute la nuit. Quand cela ira-t-il mieux ? Il est 9h quand j'arrive au centre pour rejoindre Alec, mais il n'est pas encore là. Il arrive et vient m'embrasser. Il me dit que ce n'est pas lui qui va me masser aujourd'hui et m'envoie dans la cabine du nouveau. Je me prépare et me couche.

**PDV EDWARD**

Après 6 mois en Asie, me voilà en Italie. Je commence avec mon premier patient, j'entre dans la cabine et là, je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Bella est couchée sur le ventre en train d'attendre. Ce n'est pas possible, je dois encore rêver. Je regarde sa fiche et non, je ne rêve pas, c'est bien elle.

_- Bonjour !_

Elle se redresse, me regarde et fond en larmes. Non pas ça, je ne peux pas la voir ainsi. Je m'approche et la prends dans mes bras.

_- Non, ne pleure pas Bella, s'il te plaît. Je suis là, ne pleure plus._

_- Edward c'est bien toi ? Ce n'est pas encore mon imagination ?_

_- Non, je suis bien là. Oh ma Bella, comme tu m'as manqué. Pardon de t'avoir abandonnée, je n'aurais pas dû mais j'en avais besoin._

_- Ne repars plus, reste avec moi, c'est tout ce que je te demande._

Je l'embrasse, c'est si bon, j'ai tellement rêvé de ce moment. Je ne veux plus la laisser, je suis si bien avec elle dans mes bras. Je respire ses cheveux, son odeur m'a manqué. Oh oui, ça m'a manqué. Je la libère pour qu'on puisse respirer tous les deux, elle me regarde et me souris. Elle a l'air si heureuse de me retrouver et moi je suis si heureux de l'avoir dans mes bras que je ne la lâche pas.

_- Mon ange, je dois finir ma journée mais après je veux te retrouver. J'ai besoin de t'avoir près de moi, tu m'as tellement manqué._

_- Tu finis à quelle heure ? Je viendrais te chercher ici._

_- Je finis à 16 h mon Ange, je t'attendrai ici mon amour._

_- Je vais finir mes soins et je viens te rechercher mon bien-aimé._

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de la laisser repartir, elle me manque déjà. Ma journée passe doucement, j'ai tellement hâte de la retrouver. Je croise Alec qui me demande si ça a été avec Bella. Il me dit que c'est sa patiente préférée et qu'il attend qu'elle aille mieux pour être avec elle. Je rage, je sais que c'est avec moi qu'elle veut être mais je ne lui dis rien.

Enfin 16h arrive et ma belle me saute dans les bras devant un Alec qui me regarde avec un regard noir.

Elle est si belle ma princesse, je l'aime tellement. Comment j'ai fait pour l'abandonner il y a six mois, je ne saurais plus vivre sans elle maintenant.

_- Eh mon ange comment vas-tu ? C'est si bon de te voir, tu m'as tellement manqué depuis ce matin._

_- Toi aussi, j'ai eu peur d'avoir rêvé ton retour. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris à Alec, pourquoi il t'a regardé ainsi ?_

_- Il est juste jaloux mon ange, il venait de me dire que tu lui appartenais._

_- Ohhhh !_

_- Et oui mon ange, tu as des admirateurs, tu ne le savais pas ?_

_- Non, il est super avec moi mais je ne pouvais pas penser à lui de cette façon, c'est toi que j'aime et même si tu étais parti, je ne voulais personne d'autre._

Elle est si timide ma Bella, elle ne voulait personne, tant mieux pour moi sinon je m'en serais mordu les doigts. Je lui tends la main et on sort du centre pour aller manger un morceau. On trouve un petit restaurant Français et on mange une bonne bouillabaisse avec en dessert, un succulent Fraisier, le tout accompagné d'un Coteaux d'Aix en Provence. Le repas est délicieux et Bella me parle de ce qu'elle a fait pendant que j'étais absent.

**PDV BELLA**

Je suis si bien depuis ce matin, mon Edward est là, avec moi et enfin je peux respirer normalement. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et que je lui avais manqué. Le repas était exceptionnel et tout se passait bien. Je ne veux pas le quitter de peur qu'il disparaisse encore une fois. On se promène dans les rues de Volterra et pour rentrer au centre, Edward avait passé son bras autour de mes épaules, je me sens bien.

_- Comment es-tu arrivé ici et où étais-tu depuis tout ce temps ?_

_- J'étais au Bangladesh, je m'occupais de jeunes enfants qui avaient plusieurs malformations à cause de la malnutrition mais c'est la __**révolution**__ là-bas donc j'ai décidé de changer de pays. J'ai trouvé une place ici mais je ne savais pas que tu étais ici, les autres ne savaient pas où tu te trouvais._

_- Je n'avais plus le courage de rester à Forks et puis j'avais besoin de m'éloigner car tout me faisait penser à toi là-bas. Puis j'ai cherché et je suis arrivée ici, il y a un mois. Personne ne sait que je me trouve ici, comme tu le sais mes parents ne se sont pas occupés de moi depuis la mort de Paul donc je ne leur ai rien dit._

_- J'ai eu si peur quand Rose m'a prévenu que tu avais disparu mais je ne pouvais pas retourner là-bas, pas encore. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi il fallait que je vienne ici._

_- Le destin nous a réunis._

_- Oui, je suis si content de t'avoir retrouvée. Maintenant je ne te quitterai plus, j'ai eu trop mal._

Je lui souris et ne parle plus le reste du chemin. Quand on arrive à ma chambre, je lui demande de rester avec moi et il accepte. On se déshabille, se couche et je sombre à peine la tête sur l'oreiller.

Quand je me réveille le lendemain, une peur me parcoure. Et s'il était parti ? Mais en me retournant, je le trouve endormi derrière moi, je le regarde dormir jusqu'à ce que le réveil sonne. Il doit aller travailler et moi déjeuner pour ensuite le rejoindre au centre pour mes soins.

**PDV EDWARD**

Ça fait un mois maintenant que je suis arrivé à Volterra et que j'ai retrouvé mon ange. Tout va super bien, elle va de mieux en mieux. Les premiers jours, elle avait encore des crises d'angoisse et cherchait après moi quand je n'étais pas près d'elle mais maintenant ça va mieux. Elle est très souriante et nous avons décidé d'emménager ensemble car sa chambre au centre n'est pas très pratique.

Moi j'ai un appartement loué par le centre puisque j'y travaille, il n'est pas grand mais pour nous deux c'est suffisant. Aujourd'hui mon ange est sortie se balader dans les rues et faire un peu de shopping, je vais aller la retrouver car il se fait tard.

**PDV BELLA**

Ça fait un mois qu'Edward est réapparu dans ma vie et je suis heureuse avec lui. Les autres ne savent toujours pas que je suis ici et que j'habite avec mon amour. J'étais sortie me promener aujourd'hui et j'avais fait quelques emplettes. La journée était passée à toute vitesse et nous avions regardé un film, enlacés dans le lit et je crois que je me suis endormie avant la fin.

Au petit matin, je me réveille et j'ai envie de mon homme. Je me presse contre les hanches d'Edward et ce qui le fait grogner. Il dégage les cheveux dans mon cou et se met à mordiller le lobe de mon oreille. Sa main revient sur mon ventre puis il passe sous mon débardeur et continue ses petits cercles. Sa main trouve le chemin de mes seins et il effleure légèrement mon mamelon qui se dresse immédiatement au contact. Il alterne entre malaxer mes seins, pincer et tirer sur les tétons ce qui accélère ma respiration, me faisant gémir et bouger mes hanches en un mouvement circulaire contre son aine.

Je suis consciente qu'Edward respire rapidement contre mon oreille et il presse son bassin contre mes fesses. À chaque poussée, je sens son membre palpitant mourir d'envie de briser les barrières de son confinement.

- _Mon Dieu, c'est si bon,_ _Edward_.

Edward grogne une fois de plus et je peux dire qu'il commence à perdre le contrôle parce que ses dents viennent taquiner mon cou. Sa main a maintenant glissé jusqu'à mon pantalon de pyjama. On avait l'impression qu'il demandait s'il pouvait continuer. Je n'en peux plus, penser au plaisir qui m' attend prend le dessus sur mon corps. Je le supplie dans un murmure.

_- S'il te plaît ?_

C'était tout ce dont Edward avait besoin. Il plonge à l'intérieur de mon sous-vêtement et passe son majeur entre mes plis. Je gémis à la fraîcheur de ses doigts. C'est une nouvelle sensation, très agréable, contre la chaleur de mon corps. Il glisse son doigt en moi et je gémis plus fort que nécessaire. Il se met à me pomper lentement. Je rejette ma tête en arrière sur son épaule et remarque que ma respiration était assez gênante. Mon corps s'impatiente et je commence à me frotter contre sa main. Il insère un second doigt en moi et accélère le rythme en recourbant ses doigts à l'intérieur, à chaque poussée. Je commence à perdre le contrôle et mes mains saisissent ses hanches pour sentir sa longueur plus près de moi. Un moment après, il amène son pouce sur mon cœur sensible et se met à tracer des petits cercles, lentement.

Mon corps tout entier tremble et soudain, plus rien d'autre n'existe que mon orgasme. Il relâche mon clitoris mais continue ses va-et-vient en moi tandis je roule des hanches. Edward retire sa main et porte ses doigts à ses lèvres pour les nettoyer en gémissant de contentement.

Je me redresse sur mes coudes et admire encore une fois son membre. Edward se met à gronder du plus profond de son corps, c'est un enchaînement de bruits permanents. Je me mets à genoux et fais courir mes mains sur ses cuisses, ne quittant pas son sexe des yeux. Je me lèche les lèvres en imaginant le goût qu'il a. J'entame ma descente vers son manche palpitant. Je peux voir les prémices de son sperme sur la pointe de son membre et je passe mon pouce dessus pour l'étaler. Au moment où je commence à le pomper, Edward bascule sa tête en arrière et grogne. Je lèche son bout pour le goûter, il siffle. Il est délicieux. Quelques coups de langue supplémentaires et je le prends dans ma bouche. Je gémis quand il y est entièrement.

Ses mains se positionnent à l'arrière de ma tête et je le laisse prendre le rythme qu'il veut. Ses mains se mettent à masser ma tête tout en gardant la cadence. Alors qu'il est toujours dans ma bouche, je lève les yeux vers lui et l'entends prononcer fortement mon prénom. Je gémis tout autour de lui et ses yeux roulent en arrière. Je ferme les yeux quand il commence à venir dans ma bouche et se déverse sur moi.

Deux ans plus tard

Je suis enfin heureuse et je me sens vraiment mieux, je crois que ma phobie a déserté pour de bon et ne reviendra plus. Voilà comment notre amour a triomphé sur la phobie. Nous nous sommes mariés après six mois de vie commune et après une lune de miel à Paris, j'annonçais ma grossesse, des jumeaux. Nous avons une vie remplie d'amour et sans peur de l'abandon. Nos amis sont venus nous rejoindre à Volterra et nous vivons tous heureux... pour le reste de notre vie.

_**Fin**_


	4. 2- Génophobie

**Présentation** : **Je suis phobique mais j'me soigne (Le Twilight Contest) **

**La phobie** **:** Génophobie

**Couple :** Edward et Bella

**Le Rating :** M

**Disclaimer : ****Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sur à Stéphanie Meyer (**_**chanceuse devant l'Eternelle**_**) , je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours "Je suis phobique mais j'me soigne"**

* * *

PDV : Bella

1er rendez-vous

« Avez-vous identifié la cause de cette phobie ? » questionnai-je en tentant pour la dixième fois de me retenir de soupirer tant j'étais troublée par mon nouveau patient.

Il souffla et son visage se transforma en un masque de douleur.

« Je n'avais que huit ans, mon cousin en avait treize et je l'ai surpris en train de regarder un film porno. »

« Donnez-moi un maximum de détails. »

J'arrangeais la bonbonnière en cristal sur mon bureau en verre. Pour la première fois depuis que je pratiquais, soit deux ans et quatre mois, je me retrouvais perturbée par un patient et ça n'était pas du tout éthique.

« Je n'ai vu que quelques secondes mais les images sont gravées à vie dans ma mémoire et me reviennent à l'esprit dès que j'entends certains mots. »

« Comme ? »

« Sexe, chatte, cunnilingus, enfin ce genre de mots. »

« Bien, revenons-en à ce film, qu'avez-vous vu ? »

« Une femme, les jambes écartelées, un homme touchait son sexe brutalement, il... »

Mon patient inspira et mit quelques instants à surmonter la panique qui le faisaient déjà trembler.

« Il m'a parut brusque, j'ai cru qu'il la faisait souffrir et y prenait du plaisir. Il lui donnait des ordres, enfin je crois. J'étais jeune, je ne pouvais pas comprendre. »

« Évidemment. » répliquai-je machinalement en jouant avec mon agrafeuse.

« Elle criait fort et son... sexe était en gros plan, c'était... j'ai trouvé ça horrible, c'était dégoutant et ça m'a traumatisé. J'en ai fait des cauchemars pendant presque un an. »

Il rouvrit les yeux et les garda baissés. Ça n'était pas facile pour un homme d'admettre cette phobie, je l'admirais pour avoir entrepris cette démarche.

« Comment avez-vous réussi à ne plus en rêver ? »

Je vérifiai discrètement l'horloge à ma droite puis mon imprimante/fax bipa. Chaque distraction était bonne à prendre pour éviter que mon imagination ne m'entraîne au delà des convenances. Oui mon patient était canon, oui il devait avoir une peau douce et des lèvres chaudes, oui j'avais une folle envie de l'embrasser et même plus… Il était la tentation même, l'interdit de tous médecins et le fantasme de toutes femmes normalement constituées. Il y avait chez lui un mélange subtil de force et de vulnérabilité qui risquait fort de me rendre folle de désir et de frustration.

« Avec le temps, j'ai appris à ne plus y penser et j'en ai parlé avec mon cousin, nous sommes très proches. Il m'a expliqué que j'avais mal interprété la scène et que de toute façon je n'avais pas à le faire. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à consulter à... »

Je relus son dossier : Edward Masen, vingt-cinq ans.

« Vingt-cinq ans ? »

Je me saisis du fax et lus que le bailleur des locaux avait engagé une procédure juridique pour nous forcer à lui payer le loyer pour tout le mois de septembre dernier, alors que nous avions emménager que le vingt-sept du mois. Quelle ordure ! Nous étions en plus dans un des quartiers les plus populaires de Seattle, rien qui justifiait autant de frais.

« J'ai essayé d'avoir une vie sexuelle normale. » m'apprit mon patiente.

« Ça ne vous a pas enlevé toute envie des femmes ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Non, je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes si c'est votre question. J'ai essayé avec quelques femmes et j'ai réussi à faire l'amour même, mais je n'arrive pas à regarder ou toucher avec mes doigts le sexe d'une femme. Ça me provoque des crises d'angoisse, rien que d'y penser d'ailleurs. »

Je lui souris, retrouvant un semblant de professionnalisme.

« Cette phobie, la génophobie, n'est pas si rare et surtout elle est surmontable. Vous avez déjà fait un bout de chemin seul. »

« Docteur Swan, vous pensez pouvoir m'aider ? » s'enquit-il, de plus en plus nerveux.

Je le regardai dans les yeux et fut frappée pour la seconde fois par leur éclat vert. Adieu mon sens de l'éthique, je fantasmais déjà sur lui.

« Sans aucun doute. Mais c'est à vous de décider si vous êtes réellement prêt à suivre une thérapie. Ne répondez pas tout de suite. Tout d'abord, répondez à cette question : avez-vous une petite-amie ? »

« Oui et c'est aussi pour cela que je suis venu, elle... elle est demandeuse de... »

« J'ai compris. Sait-elle pour votre phobie ? »

« Non. » avoua-t-il, ses mains se mirent à trembler.

« Il serait judicieux de lui en parler et de l'impliquer dans votre démarche. »

Quelle chanceuse celle-là.

« Vous êtes sûre ? » s'angoissa mon patient.

« Tout à fait, il est inutile de chercher à vous guérir en se servant de films pornographiques, d'ailleurs je suis sûre que vous n'en regardez jamais. »

« En effet. »

« Avec le lien affectif, je pense que les résultats seront plus rapidement observables. Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble. »

« Deux mois environ. »

« Pourquoi hésitez-vous ? »

« Je me suis confié une fois et la fille m'a largué... Non pas que ça soit très sérieux avec ma copine actuelle mais j'aurais aimé ne rien lui dire. »

« Vous devez lui faire confiance, sans soutien vous n'y parviendrez pas et vous avez besoin d'une femme auprès de vous. Une fois fait, prenez votre décision et arranger un total de six séances, au moins une toutes les deux semaines. Et d'ici là, je veux que vous visualisiez le sexe de votre partenaire, quand vous êtes seul et au calme. »

« Bien, merci docteur Swan. »

« Au revoir M. Masen. »

_oOo_

1ère séance

« Salut Bella ! »

« Docteur Swan... » maugréai-je quand ma secrétaire, Mlle Brandon, m'accueillit ce matin là.

« Votre premier patient Ed... M. Masen est déjà là... »

« Pourquoi cette hésitation ? » m'agaçai-je.

Mlle Brandon avait le chic pour sympathiser avec mes patients et ceux du Dr Whitlock, l'autre psychologue avec qui je partageais le cabinet.

« Il est canon ! On a un peu discuté et il est célibataire ! »

« Des nouvelles de la comptabilité ? » éludai-je.

« Non. Vous n'êtes pas de bonne humeur. » rumina Mlle Brandon.

Je passai devant elle et entrai dans mon bureau. M. Masen était debout près de ma fenêtre, un café fumant à la main.

« Bonjour docteur Swan. » me dit-il en sursautant.

Je remarquai qu'il tenait ma boule d'ivoire, elle avait la taille d'une balle de golf et était sculptée finement de motifs abstraits.

« Bonjour M. Masen. »

« C'est très joli. Ça vient d'où ? » me demanda-t-il, peut-être pour être poli.

Mon cabinet devait être véritablement « ouvert » à mes patients, ils pouvaient tout toucher, tout regarder, s'approprier l'espace et maitriser notre temps ensemble.

« Du Bangladesh, c'est de l'ivoire. » lui dis-je en m'installant à mon bureau.

« D'éléphant ? »

« Oui et avant que vous ne me traitiez de braconnière, sachez que c'est une pièce très ancienne qui me vient de mon arrière grand-père. » lui répondis-je en souriant pour le calmer.

« Oh... »

« Asseyez-vous M. Masen. »

« Edward, appelez-moi Edward. »

« Avez-vous pris votre décision ? Même si votre présence me donne à penser que vous avez décidé de nous donner une chance. »

« Oui. »

« Bien. Commençons. Avez-vous fait ce que je vous ai dit ? »

« Oui. »

Il déglutit, sa jambe commença à frapper ma poubelle sous mon bureau, de plus en plus vite.

« Je suppose que ça a été très dur. »

« Oui. »

« Bien, vous le referez jusqu'à ce que vous ne soyez plus dégouté. »

« Il y a un problème. » m'apprit-il en gigotant légèrement dans son fauteuil.

« Dites-moi donc Edward. » lâchai-je, agacée qu'il soit si séduisant et que ma fascination pour mon nouveau patient n'ait pas été juste un moment d'égarement.

« Ma copine m'a quittée. »

« A cause de votre phobie ? »

« Oui, elle n'a pas voulu m'aider, elle m'a pris pour un malade quand je lui ai parlé de l'exercice. »

_Quelle conne !_

Je ne l'avais jamais vue, je la connaissais pas mais je la maudissais. Puis j'eus comme une révélation.

« Edward, ce que je vais vous proposer va vous paraître peu professionnel et vous êtes libre de refuser. »

« Quoi ? »

Ses yeux se fermèrent juste un instant quand je décroisais mes jambes sous mon bureau.

« Je vais vous aider et vous servir de cobaye. »

« Vous ? »

Mon patient se leva brusquement et manqua de tomber à terre. Il se mit à arpenter mon bureau en me jetant toutes les deux secondes un regard inquiet.

« Vous êtes célibataire, vous ne blesserez personne ainsi et je pourrais peut-être même vous aider plus rapidement. »

Je me mis à écrire pour m'empêcher de sourire, je n'écrivis d'ailleurs rien de cohérent.

« Mais... et vous ? »

« Quoi moi ? » répliquai-je en relevant la tête.

« Vous êtes... mariée ? Ou en couple ? Je pensais que vous et le docteur Whitlock... »

« Non, et mon collègue et moi nous connaissons à peine. »

« Pourtant Alice a dit que... »

« Ma secrétaire est bien trop bavarde, elle n'a pas l'expérience de ce genre de patientèle. »

« Ok. »

Il cessa de marcher et retourna vers ma fenêtre.

« Edward, nous n'avons pas toute la journée. Acceptez-vous ? »

_Dis oui ! Dis oui ! DIS OUI !_

« Ok si vous pensez que ça peut m'aider. »

« Asseyez-vous. » commandai-je.

Quand il fut de nouveau face à moi, je remontai ma jupe et écartai les jambes. Il se crispa mais ne bougea pas.

« Voici ce que nous allons faire Edward, susurrai-je. Aujourd'hui, vous allez devoir regarder mes jambes et imaginer mon sexe jusqu'à la fin de la séance. »

Il acquiesça, reprit sa place en face de moi et tandis qu'il m'obéissait, j'eus tout le loisir de l'admirer. Son visage comme ciselé, ses cheveux en un désordre qui semblait étudié, ses longs cils noirs et épais, son nez droit, ses lèvres pleines et roses foncées, son menton carré m'inspiraient des prières de remerciements au créateur. Son corps, long et musclé était caché derrière des vêtements simples de marques prestigieuses. En descendant mon regard vers son entrejambe, je remarquai que ses poings étaient fermés, posés sur ses cuisses et au bout de vingt minutes ainsi, je décidai d'écourter l'exercice.

« Ne vous forcez pas. »

« Je n'y arrive pas. » me répondit-il, dépité.

« Nous allons chercher une autre solution. »

« Non, je peux le faire mais... vous êtes ma thérapeute, c'est difficile de me laisser aller à vous imaginer nue. »

« Ne pouvez-vous pas faire abstraction de cela ? »

« Non, j'ai eu besoin d'être dans une relation sérieuse pour tenter auparavant... »

« Et ça n'a pas fonctionné nous allons donc tenter ma méthode, assénai-je fermement. La semaine prochaine, soyez prêt. »

Il sortit précipitamment en tentant de cacher son érection avec sa veste. Je souris, satisfaite et flattée. Oui ce patient 4329 méritait bien quelques efforts et sacrifices de ma part.

_oOo_

2ème séance

Edward arriva en retard alors que je l'avais vu se garer vingt minutes avant l'heure convenue. J'avais été angoissée à l'idée qu'il décide de ne pas revenir. Il entra dans mon bureau et je ne pus que chercher son odeur.

« Désolé Docteur Swan. »

« Appelez-moi Bella. »

Il me sourit, quelque chose avait changé, il semblait encore plus réticent à entrer dans mon bureau.

« Bella... ok... »

Il souffla puis passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Vous êtes prêt ? » le questionnai-je en lui indiquant non pas le fauteuil devant mon bureau mais le canapé.

Pour cette séance, j'avais délaissé ma tenue habituelle (un chemisier ample et une jupe droite) et opté pour une blouse décolletée et une jupe évasée et courte. En m'asseyant à côté mon patient, je savais pertinemment que ma jupe remonterait haut sur mes cuisses.

« Regardez-moi. »

Il obtempéra et d'un sourire je réussis à le mettre à l'aise... pour quelques secondes seulement. Il se mit à trembler et ferma les yeux, il ne put donc pas anticiper mon geste. Je pris sa main et la posai à l'intérieure de mes cuisses, à une vingtaine de centimètres de mon sexe.

« Edward, concentre-toi sur ma voix. Tu n'as rien à craindre et tu ne me fais pas mal... tu ne me feras pas mal. »

Il décrispa sa main et ses doigts touchèrent légèrement ma peau, déclenchant en mon centre comme une décharge électrique. Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir et mon patient ouvrit alors les yeux.

« Vous êtes sûre ? » me demanda-t-il, hésitant.

« Oui, tu ne me fais pas mal, au contraire. » avouai-je sans mal.

« Ok... »

« C'est très bien, détends-toi, laisse ta main sur moi. »

J'ôtai ma main qui retenait la sienne sur moi, il ne bougea pas mais ferma de nouveau ses yeux. Une demi-heure passa ainsi, lui concentré et m'excitant sans le réaliser, moi admirative et curieuse. Pourquoi cet homme et pas un autre ? Pourquoi lui me faisait-il cet effet ? Pourquoi mon patient et non un homme croisé au hasard ?

« Je suis désolé. » me dit-il soudain en se levant et en cachant avec ses mains son sexe tendu sous son pantalon.

« Edward, ne sois pas gêné et vois comme tu as déjà fait des progrès. Tu arrives à être excité tout en étant proche de mon sexe. A la séance suivante, tu le toucheras à travers mes sous-vêtements. »

« Vous êtes sûre de vouloir m'aider ainsi ? »

« Tout à fait. »

_Oh que oui..._

« J'ai quand même l'impression d'abuser de vous. »

« Non, mais puisque tu l'évoques, ne parle à personne de ce que nous faisons lors de ces séances car je pourrais avoir de graves ennuis et me voir retirer ma licence. »

« Oh... Alors il vaut mieux arrêter peut-être. »

« Je vais t'avouer quelque chose Edward. Tu n'es pas le premier patient qui est atteint de cette phobie mais tous l'ont surmonté juste en me parlant. Tu as cette phobie depuis trop longtemps et tu as déjà essayé par toi-même mais il est clair que ton blocage est plus profond et nécessite une autre approche. »

« Je comprends. »

« Sois à l'aise avec moi et si cela peut t'aider, ne me vois pas comme ta thérapeute. »

Il recula d'un pas et se tourna pour observer le mur à sa droite.

« C'est... déjà le cas, je dois aussi vous... te dire que je me suis masturbé en pensant à toi chaque jour depuis la dernière séance. »

Son aveu m'étonnait, il m'avait semblé plus coincé que ça. C'était bon signe et bien trop flatteur.

« C'est normal de faire ce que l'on appelle un transfert. Je ne t'en veux pas du tout, fais tout ce qu'il faut pour surmonter ta phobie. »

« Bien. Merci Bella. »

« A la semaine prochaine. »

Il sortit et je ressentis presque aussitôt une sensation de vide. Mon patient suivant, un ancien joueur de football américain complexé par la taille de son sexe m'attendait sûrement déjà mais j'avais réellement besoin d'un moment seule.

« Mlle Brandon, je veux cinq minutes sans interruption. » lançai-je à la secrétaire.

Au même instant, mon collègue sortit de son bureau et me fit signe qu'il voulait me parler.

« Que penses-tu d'elle ? » attaqua-t-il sur la défensive.

« Qui ? »

« Alice, je veux dire Mlle Brandon. »

Il s'assit sur le canapé où quelques minutes plus tôt, mon patient avait été assis et à 'deux doigts' de me rendre heureuse.

« Trop familière mais mes rapports sont tapés vite sans aucune faute, je ne peux pas me plaindre, lui répondis-je. Ne me dis pas que tu veux aussi virer celle-là ? »

« Non. »

Il semblait tendu et m'offrit l'occasion de me remettre de ma séance avec mon patient 4329. Je mis de côté mes pensées érotiques pour lui et écoutais Jasper.

« Le problème c'est qu'elle pense pouvoir aider les gens, je l'ai entendu dire hier à un de mes patients qu'il avait juste besoin de s'envoyer en l'air et pas de dépenser cent trente dollars de psy ! »

« Oui je vois. » acquiesçai-je alors que je n'avais pas tout saisi.

« Elle a promis de ne plus intervenir mais depuis, elle me pose mille questions sur mes patients. »

Jasper dédiait sa pratique à d'anciens soldats victimes de syndromes post-traumatiques tandis que j'avais opté pour les phobies, nous recevions en plus toutes sortes de patients.

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire mais si vraiment elle te pose problème, je veux bien la virer. » proposai-je.

Il me dévisagea curieusement, je n'étais pas à l'aise avec Alice, elle me faisait sentir si peu confiante en moi et j'avais mis du temps à réagir. Désormais, elle ne se permettait plus de familiarités avec moi, sa curiosité parfois la faisait 'déraper' et je la remettais à sa place.

« C'est elle qui a amadoué le propriétaire, on ne peut pas s'en séparer, décida mon collègue. Je vais lui parler encore si ça ne s'arrange pas. »

_oOo_

3ème séance

« Bonjour Edward. »

« Bella. »

« Tu es ivre ? » lui demandai-je quand il passa devant moi.

« J'ai bu quelques verres, pour me donner du courage, avoua-t-il. Mais je ne suis pas ivre. »

« Ok, j'ai compris, tu es stressé. Ceci est notre troisième séance, il nous en reste trois ensuite, c'est important que nous continuions sur notre lancée. »

Il me suivit jusqu'au canapé. J'avais mis des dessous de soie, non seulement j'avais prévu pour lui de me toucher mais aussi de me regarder... là. Mon ventre se tordit de désir et d'anticipation alors qu'il s'assit tout près de moi. Il posa sa main bien à plat sur ma cuisse et remonta doucement.

« As-tu continué à visualiser mon sexe ? »

« Oui, souffla-t-il. Plusieurs fois par jour. »

« Et comment tu réagis dans ces moments-là ? »

« Je... je tremble et j'ai peur. Puis je pense à... toi, juste toi et j'arrive ensuite à être excité. Peu avant ma jouissance, j'ai essayé d'imaginer ton sexe et au moins une fois sur deux, ça ne m'a pas empêcher d'éjaculer. »

« Bravo Edward, je suis très confiante. » le félicitai-je.

Sa main n'avait pas quitté ma cuisse, je le guidai entre mes jambes mais il se crispa et résista. Je mis une main sur sa joue et le forçai à me regarder.

« Tout va bien, prends ton temps. »

« J'ai peur. » dit-il, sa voix hachée et un peu plus aiguë.

« Je sais mais sache que j'ai vraiment envie que tu me touches. » admis-je sans honte.

Il ferma ses yeux et se recula.

« Ok, parlons un peu alors. » décidai-je.

« Oui. » m'encourageait-il.

« Comment m'as tu connu ? »

« Mon cousin... Emmett Mac Carthy, c'est un de tes patients. Il... m'a conseillé de venir te voir... il voulait même qu'on ait des séances communes... »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il est tordu et aurait bien aimé se sentir mieux en entendant à quel point je suis nul. »

Je le pris dans mes bras, c'était instinctif, je voulais le réconforter.

« Tu n'es pas nul, tu es un homme merveilleux. »

« Tu ne me connais pas. »

« Un peu tout de même. » répliquai-je en tentant de le faire sourire.

« Je suppose. »

Je le relâchai mon emprise autour de ses épaules et caressai sa joue. J'étais si proche de ses lèvres et c'était réellement un enfer que de ne pas céder à mes pulsions avec lui. Mais il ne fallait pas l'effrayer et je ne pouvais pas me transgresser plus de règles.

« Touche moi Edward. » lui susurrai-je.

Il le fit, un peu trop vite, comme si il avait voulu agir avant de réfléchir et d'avoir peur.

« Oui... » gémis-je.

« Tu as mal ? »

Il avait retiré de quelques centimètres sa main et je gémis à nouveau cette fois de déception.

« Non... Edward, touche-moi ! » le pressai-je.

Il obéit, sans même bouger sa main, il parvint à me rendre complètement mouillée, totalement excitée, terriblement frustrée. Et durant trente sept minutes, je me retins de ne pas forcer ses doigts en moi, de ne pas tâter la bosse dans son pantalon, de ne pas lécher son corps, de ne pas dévorer ses lèvres.

À la fin du temps imparti je me levai du canapé, séparant hélas mon sexe de sa main. Edward s'assit plus profondément dans le canapé, il ferma ses yeux et souffla, comme après un gros effort physique. Je relevai ma jupe jusqu'à mon nombril.

« Edward ? »

Il ouvrit les yeux et manqua de s'étouffer à la vue de mes dessous.

« Bella... »

« Regarde, juste regarde. » l'encourageai-je.

« Ok. »

Il ne tint pas plus de deux minutes, ce qui constituait un autre pas en avant pour lui. En toute objectivité je devais reconnaître que ma méthode fonctionnait et au plus profond de moi j'étais fière d'être celle qui arriverait à le débloquer.

_oOo_

4ème séance

« Edward, cette fois-ci, tu vas me regarder toute la séance et si tu y parviens, tu me toucheras aussi. »

Il n'était pas ivre mais définitivement inquiet et il était arrivé en retard.

« Installons-nous. » proposai-je.

Il s'asseyait toujours près de la fenêtre aussi, pour le perturber un peu, je pris sa place. Il fronça le nez mais ne dit rien.

« Je vais m'allonger et écarter les jambes, tu pourras voir mon visage mais je fermerai les yeux. Fais ce que tu veux. Tu as compris ? »

« Oui. » articula-t-il après avoir dégluti trois fois.

Je fis comme prévu, je remontai lentement ma jupe et je perçus précisément l'instant où il vit mon sexe car j'avais revêtu une culotte en dentelle noire très transparente. Edward respira profondément et s'approcha au bout de quelques minutes.

« Très bien Edward. » lui dis-je en gardant les yeux fermés.

« C'est... »

« Excitant ? » tentai-je.

« Oui... je crois. »

« Tu bandes ? »

« Oui. » répondit-il tout bas.

« Laisse-toi aller. N'oublie pas que je veux ce qu'il se passe, tu ne me forces pas, tu ne me fais pas mal. »

Il souffla encore et s'approcha de plus près. Je sentais sur moi son regard brulant, ses mains tendues vers moi n'osant pourtant pas me toucher _là,_ et pour ajouter à la difficulté de l'exercice, je me mis à me tortiller. En vérité, j'étais tellement frustrée de ne pas le sentir en moi, de ne pas pouvoir le toucher, j'étais à deux doigts de me caresser...

« Touche-moi, le suppliai-je. Edward... »

Il cessa de respirer, quand il reprit son souffle, je sentis un doigt sur ma fente, hélas il le retira trop vite.

« Tu es... » commença-t-il.

« Mouillée ? Excitée ? Chaude ? »

« Oui. »

« Grâce à toi Edward. Prends confiance en toi, tu me mets dans cet état, rien que toi. » lui avouai-je, encore une fois sans me sentir coupable ou gênée.

« Vraiment ? »

Sa voix devint plus grave et plus assurée, comme s'il prenait plaisir à me savoir excitée par lui, prête à le supplier, alors je le fis.

« S'il te plait touche-moi. Tu vas aimer aussi. »

« Oui. »

Quelques doigts dessinèrent les lignes de mon sexe, remontèrent sur mon pubis et redescendirent sur mon clitoris.

« Tu sais ce que les femmes aiment ? »

Il me fit non de la tête.

« Être touchée _là_. »

Il appuya légèrement sur mon clitoris déjà gonflé et sensible.

« Touchée, embrassée, léchée. » complétai-je.

« Je ne pourrais pas. »

« Si... Essaie Edward. »

« Je ne sais pas comment. »

Je grognai tout bas, il ne me facilitait pas la tâche et je ne pouvais pas le forcer non plus. Je glissai deux doigts sous la dentelle et massais mon clitoris devenu entre temps douloureux d'avoir été délaissé.

« Regarde. » soufflai-je, plus du tout maître de la situation.

« Tu es si belle. »

Il s'était levé et était désormais à genou à terre, près de mon visage. J'allais le rabrouer quand je sentis un doigt se glisser entre mes lèvres intimes. Il ne regardait plus mais me touchait, il continuait de progresser.

« Tu es si désirable ainsi. » me souffla-t-il.

« Edward... » gémis-je.

« Si belle, si tentante... jamais je n'ai connu une femme aussi sexy. »

Il me trouvait sexy, belle, désirable, mon cœur accéléra sa course folle et au fond de mon ventre, je sentis une boule grossir, enfler, prête à exploser et je n'en avais pas peur. Je voulais jouir pour lui, devant lui, et si c'était égoïste, c'était au moins profitable à sa guérison. Mes râles se firent plus longs, plus intenses.

« Tu vas... »

« Jouir ? Oui Edward, j'en ai terriblement envie mais ce serait tellement meilleur si tu me caressais. »

« Je ne peux pas. » balbutia-t-il.

« Enfonce tes doigts en moi ! »

Je délaissai mon clitoris pour guider deux de ses doigts en moi, profondément. C'était merveilleux.

« Oh mon dieu ! » soupirai-je en souriant béatement.

Edward se leva et courut jusqu'au coin opposé de mon bureau.

« Viens ! » le suppliai-je.

« J'ai peur... je ne suis pas prêt. »

Je redescendis de mon nuage érotique, me levai et le rejoignis. Il s'était quasiment recroquevillé.

« Je suis désolée Edward, je n'aurais pas du te forcer. » lui dis-je doucement en caressant son front.

« Je sais que tu veux m'aider mais... »

« Prends tout ton temps. Nous pouvons avoir d'autres séances, ça n'est pas un problème. Nous irons à ton rythme. »

« Non, tu as raison, je dois surmonter ma peur, ça dure depuis trop longtemps, ça m'a gâché la vie ! »

Il se redressa et attrapa ma main pour me ramener sur le canapé. Il me fit m'assoir et écarta mes jambes, il s'agenouilla face à moi, son visage en face de mon sexe.

« Tu es sûr ? » m'enquis-je.

Son visage était fermé, je ne le reconnaissais plus vraiment et il était terriblement sexy.

« Bella, je veux essayer. »

Il caressa doucement mon sexe à travers ma culotte et finit par l'écarter quand mes gémissements se transformèrent en plaintes.

« Oh oui... Edward... »

« Dis-moi si je te fais mal. »

J'ouvris les yeux et les plantai dans les siens.

« Je te le dirais, c'est promis. Ne t'arrête plus. »

Il m'obéit et en quelques petites minutes, me fit jouir et je me souvins juste à temps de ne pas crier. Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter, je n'étais de toute façon pas du genre bruyante et puis il y avait ma secrétaire et sans doute mon prochain patient dans la pièce adjacente.

« C'était... incroyable ! » me réjouis-je en souriant à mon patient préféré.

« Vraiment ? »

Edward était perplexe, il n'entendit cependant pas ma réponse, il avait porté sa main vers ses cheveux et suspendu son geste. La scène qui se déroula alors sous mes yeux allaient me hanter à jamais. Il mit les doigts qui m'avaient donné tant de plaisir dans sa bouche et les suça en fermant les yeux, comme s'il goutait le plus délicieux des mets.

« Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça. » murmura-t-il.

Il se releva et sortit précipitamment de mon bureau. Je me levai à sa poursuite mais trop lente, je le vis déjà au bout du couloir, puis il disparut.

« Docteur Swan ? » m'interpella Alice tandis que je retournai dans mon bureau.

Je me mis à rougir, m'avait-elle vue en train de reluquer mon patient ? M'avait-elle entendue jouir ?

« Je dois vous dire quelque chose au sujet de votre patient, me souffla-t-elle. Avant d'entrer dans la salle d'attente, il est allé aux toilettes pendant dix minutes, alors je me suis inquiétée et quand je suis entrée, je l'ai entendu en train de se masturber. »

Elle semblait vraiment inquiète, pas du tout dégoutée.

« C'est normal, la rassurai-je. Mais surtout, ne lui faites pas comprendre que vous l'avez remarqué. »

« Bien sur docteur Swan. »

_oOo_

5ème séance

« Edward, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Il tournait en rond dans mon bureau, déplaçant un objet, bougeant le fauteuil, soulevant le store.

« Je n'arrive pas à... je sens que je suis proche, je comprends que je ne te fais pas de mal mais tes gémissements lors de la dernière séance... j'ai eu peur. »

« Je sais que c'est effrayant pour toi mais tu dois prendre du recul, tu as fais de tels efforts, nous sommes si proches du but. »

« J'ai réussi à te faire jouir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je hochai ma tête, soudain timide.

« Tu n'as pas simulé ? »

« Non, je te le jure. »

« J'ai pensé à ce que nous avons fait quasiment à chaque minute, j'ai gardé le souvenir précis de ton sexe sous mes doigts et de ton... de ton jus dans ma bouche... Mais je n'ai pas réussi à jouir après ça. »

« Pendant deux semaines ? » demandai-je ahurie.

Je m'étais branlée en pensant à lui matin et soir, j'avais même emporté chez moi la photo de son dossier !

« Je t'avais dit que j'avais besoin d'être impliqué. » murmura-t-il.

« Je sais mais Edward, tu as fait des progrès incroyables ! Ne sous-estime pas tout ce que tu as accompli. »

Il acquiesça et déglutit.

« Je voudrais finir la thérapie ailleurs que dans ton bureau. » me dit-il, solennel.

_Oh il allait me tuer. _

Je me laissai tomber sur le canapé, inspirai profondément, il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure et en finir avec cette thérapie.

« Dis-moi tout. » m'empressai-je de répliquer en tentant de paraître calme.

« Je veux qu'on fasse... qu'on ait un semblant de normalité, je veux qu'on aille diner et flirter avec toi, aller chez toi ou chez moi et alors... et alors je te toucherai, je te lécherai, je te ferai jouir plusieurs fois, je veux juste me perdre dans ton sexe. »

Je ne pus rien répliquer et pourtant il attendait une réponse.

« Tu penses que tu peux accepter de m'aider encore... de le faire ainsi ? »

Nos regards se croisèrent et lui comme moi ne parvenions pas à cacher notre impatience.

« Oui, je veux vraiment que tu y arrives. »

« Merci. »

Il me sourit, puis son regard s'assombrit et il s'agenouilla devant moi. Comme lors de la dernière séance, il écarta mes jambes, remonta ma jupe. Cette fois-ci cependant, il remonta ses mains sur mes hanches puis mon ventre, d'un regard, il me demanda l'autorisation de me toucher les seins.

Je voulais qu'il m'embrasse mais ça aurait sans doute été déplacé de le lui demander. Il resta plusieurs minutes à me toucher et quand ses doigts pincèrent ma lèvre inférieure, j'ouvris les yeux et le découvris à quelques centimètres de moi.

« Je voulais que tu ouvres les yeux Bella. »

« Ok. »

« J'ai besoin de savoir, de lire sur ton visage et dans tes yeux que je ne te fais pas mal. »

« Ok. »

« Tu aimes ça, vraiment ? »

« Oui toutes les femmes aiment ça mais là... c'est toi alors c'est encore meilleur. » lui déclarai-je.

Ma raison était apparemment entravée par la luxure et c'était récurrent depuis que je m'occupais d'Edward. Je pensais à lui en permanence, j'avais compté les jours me séparant de nos séances, je m'étais caressée en pensant à lui, j'avais rêvé de lui, j'avais fait des recherches sur lui. Je savais qu'il venait de passer avec succès son examen pour devenir avocat, sur son profil facebook, il avait juste renseigné ses films et romans préférés, nous en avions quelque uns en commun, il était fils unique, son père était avocat comme lui mais était décédé quelques années plus tôt d'une mauvaise grippe, pour ça j'avais du fouiller dans son dossier médical. J'étais en passe d'être obsédée par lui... ok j'étais déjà obsédée par lui et la perspective de ne plus le voir me désespérait.

« Bella ? »

« Hein ? »

« Je te demandais comment tu voulais procéder aujourd'hui. »

« Oh ! Oui... eh bien je suppose que nous pouvons faire comme tu le souhaites. »

« Tu crois ? »

« J'en suis sûre, il faut que tu prennes confiance en toi. »

« Oui, et euh... »

« Edward je vais être directe avec toi. Cela m'inquiète un peu que tu n'aies pas pu te soulager pendant deux semaines et crois-moi, je serais ravie de t'aider mais ça risque de compromettre la thérapie et aussi, je me rendrais coupable d'un délit aggravé. »

« Je comprends, je ne voulais pas que tu... »

« Moi si et j'accepte que la prochaine séance se passe hors du cabinet, dans un cadre plus normal. » lui annonçai-je.

« Bella, j'ai toujours cette sensation que c'est mal... ce que nous faisons. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu es ma thérapeute et même si je suis parvenu à me détendre avec toi, je sais que tu fais ça juste... parce que c'est ton métier. C'est ce qui m'a bloqué ces deux dernières semaines et pourtant j'ai pensé à toi chaque jour. »

« Je vois. »

« Tu as dit, au début, que c'était normal que je fasse un transfert sur toi, que je pouvais t'imaginer comme ma petite-amie. Mais je sais que ça n'est pas le cas. »

Je devais lui dire, lui proposer de se voir après, de commencer quelque chose. Je n'avais pas eu de petit-ami depuis ma première année d'université, ensuite j'avais eu quelques aventures, juste pour vérifier ce que j'apprenais en cours et libérer un peu ma frustration de parler de sexe chaque jour sans pratiquer. Edward était différent, je voulais le connaître, lui donner du plaisir, me réveiller avec lui...

« Je sais que notre rencontre a été assez inhabituelle mais... »

La sonnerie d'alarme retentit alors et de l'eau se mit à jaillir du plafond. Edward me prit par la main et me tira hors de mon bureau en courant. J'eus du mal à le suivre et manquai plusieurs fois de tomber. J'avais aperçu Alice et Jasper sortir aussi du bâtiment, autour de nous une dizaine de personnes regardaient, horrifiées, le dernier étage de l'immeuble en feu, une fumée noire épaisse se dégageait des fenêtres.

« Bella ! Tu n'as rien ? » s'enquit Edward.

« Non... je... »

« Bella ! »

Jasper et Alice nous rejoignirent et m'apprirent qu'un patient de Jasper avait tenté de se suicider en se mettant le feu dans les escaliers de l'immeuble. Il avait vidé une bouteille d'alcool sur lui et autour de lui.

« Que faisait-il au dernier étage ? » m'étonnai-je.

Notre cabinet était au deuxième étage, l'immeuble en comptait six.

« Il avait déjà évoqué le suicide, il voulait se jeter du toit mais l'accès est fermé à clé. Il a du agir par dépit. » me renseigna mon collègue.

« Pauvre homme. » sanglota alors Alice.

Jasper la prit dans ses bras, j'en fus estomaquée, quelque chose se tramait entre eux, ils semblaient naturellement faits l'un pour l'autre alors que leurs personnalités étaient diamétralement opposées. Il lui baisa le front, calmant rapidement les pleurs de notre secrétaire. Je me sentis de trop, comme si je les avais surpris un moment intime.

« Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ? » me proposa Edward.

« Non... je dois rester et... je suppose qu'il va y avoir tout un tas de trucs à gérer. »

« Ton cabinet va être fermé ? »

« Pour la journée, maximum deux jours. »

« Ok... Je voudrais rester mais je... »

« Oh ! Oui, vas-y ! Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

Ses yeux se firent tendres, ses lèvres se pincèrent, il était inquiet pour moi. Dieu que je le voulais.

« Edward, je t'appelle ce soir, pour qu'on arrange notre dernière séance. »

« Ok. Bon courage. »

Il hésitait à m'embrasser, aucun doute à cela, et tandis qu'il s'éloignait, mon cœur se fissura. Cet homme-là allait signifier beaucoup pour moi et mon seul espoir était qu'il m'accepte telle que j'étais.

_oOo_

Dernière séance

Edward était passé me chercher, il avait fait un effort pour dompter ses cheveux et les plaquer, il portait un costume gris anthracite et une chemise noire, les deux boutons du haut étaient ouverts. Il me complimenta sur ma robe, j'avais mis la plus révélatrice de mon dressing, la plus simple à enlever aussi, une robe bleu nuit en satin. Il m'emmena dans un restaurant italien dans le centre, il avait réservé une table à l'écart. Il était très nerveux, m'avait à peine parlé et je trouvais cela adorable.

« Edward, détends-toi. Je ne suis plus ta thérapeute. Ce soir, nous sommes juste deux personnes qui se sont rencontrées et qui veulent... »

_Baiser !_ pensai-je.

« Apprendre à mieux se connaître. »

Il parut inquiet, sa jambe frappa le sol.

« Avant de coucher ensemble. » soufflai-je.

Il soupira, soulagé mais toujours inquiet.

« Tu peux encore dire non. » m'assura-t-il, ignorant que si lui me refusait son corps, j'étais prête à le violer.

« J'ai bien l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout de mes envies ce soir. » lui garantis-je.

Il rougit, ce qui m'angoissa rien qu'une seconde, je répétais mon mot clé. Il était mignon quand il rougissait et pas du tout ridicule, il était parfait.

« Parle-moi de ce que tu fais dans la vie. »

Il était fascinant, j'aurais pu l'écouter pendant des heures, mais il était en même temps tellement magnifique que je perdis plus d'une fois le fil de la conversation.

« Et toi ? »

« Pardon ? » balbutiai-je, perdue.

Je me focalisai sur son visage, non plus sur le haut de son torse dévoilé par sa chemise. Dieu comme j'avais hâte de la lui arracher.

« Comment as-tu décidé de devenir psychiatre ? »

« J'en ai rencontré un quand j'étais jeune, il m'a beaucoup aidée et je me suis dit que je voulais en faire autant. »

« Pourquoi tu as consulté ? »

« Tu ne vas pas rire, hein ? »

Il se vexa, je le vis à la façon dont sa main se ferma en un poing ferme sur la table et à la ride entre ses sourcils.

« Comment peux-tu me dire ça ?! »

« Désolée, tu vois, je ne suis pas la thérapeute ce soir, juste une femme qui a aussi une phobie. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Tu souris ! »

Nous rigolâmes tous les deux, tous ceux qui m'avaient connu avant que je devienne psychiatre avaient aussi ri et ceux à qui j'avouais ma phobie sachant que je traitais les phobies des autres me prenaient pratiquement pour une folle.

« Dis-moi Bella. »

« Ereutophobie. »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« La peur de rougir. »

« Mais... ça... c'est adorable ! Tu rougis maintenant ! »

« J'ai déménagé chez mon père en classe de première, je suis arrivée en mars, c'était un petit lycée, je suis devenue l'attraction numéro et je n'ai jamais aimé me faire remarquer. Alors je me suis mise à rougir pour un rien et les autres me le faisaient remarqué. Avant les examens de dernière année, j'ai commencé à flipper à l'idée de devoir m'exprimer. L'éreutophobie est un trouble anxieux caractérisé par une crainte obsédante de rougir en public. Ce trouble fait partie des phobies sociales. Les individus qui en souffrent rougissent facilement, ce qui les gêne dans leurs rapports sociaux, notamment parce qu'ils ont peur que leur rougissement soit remarqué et interprété faussement. De plus, essayer de contrôler le rougissement ne mène souvent qu'à l'accentuer encore plus. Souvent les individus éreutophobes se mettent alors, petit à petit, à éviter les situations à risque, c'est-à-dire la plupart des situations sociales, et peuvent finir par avoir une vie sociale quasiment inexistante... C'est un ami de mon père, le docteur Gerandy, qui m'a aidée. »

« Alors comment te sens-tu maintenant par rapport à ta phobie ? »

« Mieux, je l'ai surmonté mais j'utilise encore parfois mon mot clé. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Pour ma phobie, et pour la plupart des phobies, c'est un mot qui permet de débloquer immédiatement la personne. »

« Et quel est ton mot clé ? »

« Fitzwilliam. » avouai-je et je le répétai tout bas une dizaine de fois.

Edward était décontenancé, il cherchait la logique à ma révélation.

« Comme Fitzwilliam Darcy ? » me demanda-t-il finalement.

« Tu connais ?! » m'émerveillai-je.

« Oui, c'est le personnage masculin principal d'Orgueil et Préjugés'. »

« Évidemment, j'étais amoureuse de M. Darcy. »

« Tu es incroyable Bella, tu ne cesses de m'épater. » me déclara-t-il en nouant sa main à la mienne.

Je répétais encore 'Fitzwilliam' et Edward ne me regarda pas comme si j'étais folle à lier, je n'aurais pas cru cela possible.

Une heure plus tard, nous étions en route vers son appartement, j'avais insisté pour qu'il puisse vraiment se sentir à son aise.

« Bella, il y a quelque chose que je meurs d'envie de faire depuis que je t'ai vu pour la première fois. »

« Oui ? »

Je me glissai contre lui, impatiente de découvrir ce qu'il allait me demander.

« Mais avant ça, je voudrais te dire que je... je suis très attiré par toi et je ne crois pas que ce soit un transfert. »

« Tant mieux, je suis complètement sous ton charme et ça m'aurait... tué si tu avais persisté à me voir comme ta thérapeute. »

« Non... je sais que je peux y arriver avec toi, je me sens compris, je ne suis plus complexé ni même mal à l'aise d'en parler avec toi. Je sais que tu ne me prends pas pour un malade. »

« En effet. Alors, que voulais-tu faire ? » lui rappelai-je.

« Ça. »

Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa langoureusement. Je me collai à lui, cherchant son sexe contre moi, il était déjà dur.

« Tu vas me tuer si tu ne me fais pas l'amour maintenant ! » gémis-je en le repoussant doucement.

« Oh Bella... tu n'imagines même pas à quel point j'ai envie de toi, j'ai besoin d'être en toi... »

« N'attends plus. »

« Tu ne veux pas juste... »

« Ne me fais plus attendre ! » geignis-je en posant une main sur son entrejambe.

Il m'entraina vers sa chambre, je n'en vis rien, mes yeux étaient rivés sur son corps parfait et chaud, sur ses mouvements presque félins, sur ses lèvres divines, sur ses cheveux qui ne demandaient qu'à être décoiffés.

« Tu es tellement belle, magnifique, sexy, drôle, intelligente... »

Il ponctua chaque compliment d'un baiser profond, je sentis mes joues s'échauffer.

« J'ai envie de te faire l'amour Bella, j'en ai besoin... Rien qu'à toi... »

Il suspendit ses gestes et me dévisagea, ce que je crus lire dans son regard acheva de me rendre rouge comme une pivoine. Il sourit alors et je compris.

« Tu voulais me faire rougir ! » m'insurgeai-je en m'empourprant de plus belle.

« Oui je veux te faire rougir et que tu n'en ai plus peur, je veux te faire cet effet-là. »

« Tu y es arrivé, cela faisait des années que je n'avais plus rougi. »

« J'en suis honoré. Et maintenant, occupons-nous de ma phobie. »

Je gémis, anticipant ses doigts sur moi et en moi. Il me déshabilla rapidement, me complimenta sur ma poitrine et mes fesses, comme quoi il était un homme comme les autres. Il passa un long moment à regarder mon sexe, à jouer avec mes lèvres intimes, à les embrasser et et les caresser. Je ne trouvais plus aucune hésitation ni crainte dans ses mots et ses gestes. Il me fit jouir avec ses doigts apaisant enfin un désir de trois mois, jamais je n'avais réussi à me donner autant de plaisir. Il me donna un deuxième orgasme avec sa langue et découvrit ainsi chaque repli de mon sexe. Il se délecta de mon nectar féminin, en réclama même. Il me demanda aussi de gémir plus fort, de ne pas me retenir. Et il avait raison, je m'étais d'abord retenue de peur de l'effrayer et de réveiller ses angoisses. Avec lui je me révélais être bruyante, avant lui aucun autre homme n'avait su me faire sentir aussi bien.

Mon patient était guéri mais mon amant restait à satisfaire.

FIN


	5. 3-Il faut que tu saches je suis

**Présentation :** Je suis phobique mais j'me soigne (Le Twilight Contest)

**Titre :** Il faut que tu sache...Je suis coulrophobe

**Couple **: Bella/Edward

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer **: **Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sur à Stephenie Meyer (Chanceuse devant l'Eternelle), Je suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours '' Je suis phobique mais j'me soigne ''**

POV Bella

J'étais en retard, très en retard ! Pourquoi ? Et bien parce que je n'avais pas vu le temps passer, le nez plongé dans mon livre. J'avais pourtant mis une alarme... mais nous étions mardi et je l'avais programmée pour mercredi. Je pourrais me cogner la tête contre un mur pendant des heures tellement je m'énervais et me fatiguais toute seule. Je traversai à la hâte l'allée de caravanes, la cantine et la ménagerie pour enfin arriver sous le chapiteau du Swan's Circus. Toute l'équipe d'artistes était là, en réunion pour le lancement des répétions en vue de la tournée du cirque.

Mon arrière-arrière-grand-père avait fondé ce cirque et depuis, tous les Swan devaient faire partie de l'entreprise familiale. J'aimais sincèrement être dans une troupe, voyager à travers l'Amérique, me produire devant des centaines de personnes chaque soir, me sentir admirée, sentir les gens retenir leur souffle lors de mon numéro... c'était une sensation grisante. Mais j'avais conscience que je ne pourrais pas faire ça toute ma vie et je refusais d'atterrir derrière la caisse à l'entrée du chapiteau, à la comptabilité ou de jouer au placier comme ma mère et mon père. J'avais un minimum d'ambition après ma carrière d'artiste. Mes parents le savaient mais ils m'interdisaient de quitter le cirque, je leur ferais trop honte.

J'avais plusieurs fois songé à m'échapper, j'avais même essayé une fois, avec un de mes anciens petit-ami. Quand il m'avait demandé de m'enfuir avec lui et de vivre chez lui, je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'il vivait dans une cave sous le métro de New-York. J'étais aussitôt rentrée au cirque en revoyant mes critères en matière de petit-copain.

Arrivée sous le chapiteau, je me glissai le plus discrètement possible près de Rosalie, sans doute l'une de mes meilleures amies ici. Elle aussi se sentait un peu coincée dans le monde du cirque. Elle était dompteuse, avec son frère Jasper. Parfois nous restions toutes les deux entourées des animaux du cirque à passer des heures à faire travailler notre imagination, à rêver du prince charmant et d'une vie meilleure. Nous n'avions que 22 ans.

**- T'es en retard...**

**- Ouais désolée. J'ai loupé quoi ?**

**- La présentation des nouveaux. Un des jongleurs me plaît.**

**- Tu as fait ta liste ?**

**- C'est pas un grand cru cette année.**

Je pouffai de rire ce qui me valut d'être tuée sur place du regard par ma mère. Je la déteste ! De mes deux parents, c'est elle qui était la plus sévère avec moi. Petite, je n'avais jamais eu le droit de jouer avec les autres enfants, il fallait que je m'entraîne, que je sois souple et que je travaille dur mes numéros. Le temps que je ne passais pas en séance de torture, j'étais assise à une table pour mes leçons d'école. Une fois, j'avais même dû faire 1h de cours en grand écart... mon père avait eu la bonté de lui faire remarquer qu'elle allait trop loin.

Mon père, qui avait la parole, énuméra alors la liste des numéros de chacun des artistes. Il demanda parfois une explication sur le contenu, en détails ou pour simple renseignement. Je retins de justesse un bâillement quand Mike expliqua son tour de magie... si seulement il pouvait se faire disparaître lui-même... Enfin mon tour arriva. J'expliquai mon numéro, une partie en tissu aérien et l'autre partie en voltige avec les chevaux de Rose.

À la fin de la réunion, j'attrapai la main de Rosalie pour partir avant que ma mère ne me passe un savon pour le retard. Pressées de sortir nous nous mîmes même à courir en sortant du chapiteau en riant. Comme toujours, nous allâmes nous réfugier dans la ménagerie, je me laissai tomber sur un tas de paille après avoir sorti Maggie, un bébé chimpanzé de 2 mois à peine à qui j'étais beaucoup attachée. Sa mère avait refusé de la nourrir, alors c'est moi qui l'avais fait.

**- Tu faisais quoi pour être en retard ?**

**- Je lisais.**

**- Pourquoi je pose la question ? Alice m'a dit de passer pour nos costumes au fait, elle a fini les dessins.**

**- On ira tout à l'heure ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Bon, il y a combien de nouveau ?**

**- Trois sœurs acrobates au trapèze. Irina, Tanya et Kate. Des pétasses !**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Tu les aurais vues nous regarder de haut, comme si elles étaient supérieures à nous. Désolée les filles mais on est tous au même niveau... bref. Ensuite, il y a deux jongleurs, Emmett et je sais plus qui.**

**- T'as retenu Emmett parce qu'il te plaît ?**

**- Oui... mais tu verras, il est à tomber !**

**- On verra.**

**- Je te parie que si ! Bref, après il y a des clowns... trois nouveaux.**

**- Beurk !**

Je détestais les clowns, en fait c'était pour moi une vraie phobie, dès que j'en voyais un, je tremblais, j'avais du mal à respirer, je transpirais. Qu'ils soient en photo, à la télé, en dessin ou pire en vrai, même résultat. Un comble quand on vit dans un cirque. Du coup, je ne me mêlais jamais aux artistes clowns, enfin en tout cas, pas quand ils étaient en costume. Plusieurs fois, on m'avait fait des blagues du genre tapisser ma chambre de posters de clowns, bien sur j'avais hurlé sur les personnes qui avaient fait ça. Mon père avait été obligé de demander d'arrêter toutes blagues avec les clowns car suite à la nouvelle décoration qu'on avait faite dans ma chambre, je m'étais réveillée chaque nuit en hurlant pendant plus d'un mois.

**- Salut les filles !**

**- Salut Tyler... ça va bien ?**

Tyler était le vétérinaire du cirque. C'était une perle ce garçon !

**- Oui. Rose, je te cherchais pour qu'on aille voir le tigre.**

**- Ah oui, j'arrive. Bella, on se retrouve chez Alice.**

**- Oui... Je peux prendre Maggie, Tyler ?**

**- Oui vas-y.**

Je l'embrassai sur la joue au passage et sortis de la ménagerie avec Maggie qui naviguait sur mes épaules ou s'accrochait à mon cou.

**- Excuse-moi ?**

**- Oui ?**

Je me retournai pour voir un garçon, que dis-je, un homme, un Dieu ! Grand, musclé, châtain à reflets roux et un regard vert-gris qui me subjugua, ses yeux étaient d'une fascination sans nom. C'était certainement un des nouveaux sinon je l'aurais remarqué depuis longtemps... Il me fit un sourire en coin et mon cœur chavira.

**- On m'a demandé d'apporter de l'eau pour les ****éléphants****, mais j'ignore où ils sont.**

**- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas évident de les voir, ils ne sont pas très gros... je vais t'aider à les trouver. Où est l'eau ?**

Il me désigna le chariot avec un gros conteneur rempli d'eau.

**- C'est par là... C'est Tyler qui te l'a demandé ?**

**- Possible oui. Je suis nouveau, je ne connais pas encore les prénoms... un grand type brun cheveux rasés de près mat de peau.**

**- Tyler, le véto. Je suis Bella.**

**- Edward. Tu es la****fille des patrons ?**

**- Ouais... c'est moi. Et elle c'est Maggie, elle a 2 mois. Elle ne te fera pas de mal, elle est juste très curieuse.**

Je lui montrai Maggie et il fût tout de suite adopté car elle lui réclama un câlin. Je l'aidai ensuite à pousser le chariot jusqu'à l'enclos de nos deux éléphantes. Tyler se débrouillerait avec.

**- Merci... ils sont ****beaux ****!**

**- Oui, mais ce sont des femelles, Maria et ****Mercure****. Elles viennent du ****Bangladesh.**

**- Tu me ferais visiter ?**

**- Oui. On ne ****t'****as pas tout montré ?**

**- La visite est moins séduisante avec le directeur qu'avec toi. Même si tu t'es moquée de moi quand je cherchais les éléphantes. Mais je te pardonne.**

Wha... c'est du rapide. Mais j'aimais ça. Je ne dis rien et nous partîmes visiter la ménagerie.

**- C'est ton premier cirque ?**

**- Non, le deuxième. J'ai ****suivi mon frère.**

**- Il est ici aussi ?**

**- Oui. Emmett.**

Emmett, le jongleur de Rosalie, donc Edward devait être jongleur lui aussi. Arrivés devant la cage de Maggie, je l'enlevai du cou d'Edward qu'elle n'avait pas quitté pour la rentrer chez elle. Après lui avoir présenté chacun des animaux, nous sortîmes de la ménagerie.

**- Merci pour la visite.**

**- De rien. N'hésite pas si tu as besoin d'un truc.**

**- Je le ferai. Je ****dois aller en répétition, mon numéro n'est pas encore du ****tout**** au point...**

**- Pas de soucis, je dois passer aux costumes moi. À plus Edward.**

**- Oui.**

Il me sourit avant de partir de son côté. Moi, j'allai dans la caravane d'Alice, la costumière du cirque. Je frappai, entrai et me laissai tomber sur une des banquettes. Alice était une de mes amies aussi, au même niveau que Rosalie, cette dernière était là elle aussi. Elles me regardèrent les sourcils levés d'étonnement... certainement à cause du sourire idiot que j'avais sur le visage. Alice parla.

**- Tout va bien chérie ?**

**- Je suis amoureuse...**

**- Qui ça ?**

**- Edward... il jongle avec ton Emmett Rose...**

Cette dernière fit une grimace de dégoût mais ne dit rien. Je ne compris pas sa réaction.

**- Ce n'est pas mon style de mec mais... s'il te plait alors fonce...**

**- Oui. Bon alors ces costumes ?**

**- J'ai déjà montré ****sa tenue ****à Rose, donc à toi. Tiens...**

Je pris les feuilles de croquis qu'elle me tendait. Le tissu des tentures serait rouge. Le costume était simple, un body couleur chaire, brodé de perles blanches et roses pâles en strass formant des arabesques. Simple mais parfait pour moi. Il ne me fallait rien d'excentrique et rien pouvant entraver mes la pause costume et papotage prit fin, je les embrassai sur la joue et partis vers le chapiteau pour faire mes exercices d'assouplissement et de musculation. Je fis la rencontre des sœurs trapézistes, Rose avait raison, des pétasses !

Une fois échauffée, j'allai dans mon coin ou deux grands et larges bouts de tissu attendaient. Un numéro de tissu aérien était très physique, tout était dans les bras, la force des pieds et des jambes venait après. Je montai le long des tissus et me voilà partie pour une heure dans les airs. Ensuite, je répétai ma voltige. En tout, j'avais plus de trois heures d'entraînement par jour.

Les jours passèrent, nous étions tous très occupés dans la mise en place de nos spectacles, entre la musique, les costumes, les éclairages, le maquillage et le numéro en lui même, nous avions de quoi faire. J'avais croisé Edward plusieurs fois, mais toujours en compagnie de son frère, Emmett. Très gentil d'ailleurs et même si ça ne faisait que quinze jours qu'il était dans la troupe, tout le monde savait que Rose et lui étaient ensemble, du moins, ils couchaient ensemble.

Aujourd'hui, je m'entraînais le matin, la cohabitation avec les trapézistes ne se passait pas super bien, donc je venais le matin. Je me balançais tranquillement à l'aide de mes tissus quand en bas, j'aperçus Edward. Visiblement lui ne m'avait pas vue.

**- Salut beau gosse !**

Edward chercha autour de lui, à chaque fois que l'on se voyait nous flirtions ensemble, sans pour autant que les choses se concrétisent entre nous.

**- Bella ?**

**- Une chance que tu ne te sois pas trompé de prénom !**

**- Tu es où ?**

**- Lève la tête.**

Il leva alors les yeux vers moi, il m'offrit un immense sourire tout en s'approchant de moi. Sans une once d'hésitation, je me laissai alors tomber en arrière. Edward se mit à hurler mon prénom, mais grâce à d'habiles moyens de draper le tissu autour de moi, je me retrouvai à sa hauteur, debout le tissu enroulé autour de mes pieds à quelques centimètres du sol. Je souris en voyant son air soulagé.

**- Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais me laisser ****tomber**** de plus de 15 mètres ? Tu as de beaux yeux, mais je ne chuterais pas volontairement pour eux.**

**- J'ai quand même flippé. Je t'ai vue t'entra****î****ner une fois ou deux, mais jamais je ne t'avais vue tomber comme ça.**

**- C'est l'un de mes tours, je monte le plus haut possible, et je m'arrête à quelques centimètres du sol. Frissons garantis, le public adore.**

**- Tu es vraiment douée. Ça doit être un avantage dans certains moments d'être aussi souple non ?**

**- Dans certains moments ? Du genre dans les moments avec un garçon ?**

**- Je euh... n****on, je ne pensais pas à ça... enfin si j'y pensais un peu mais... Pardon, c'était**** incorrect de ma part de dire ça. Retiens juste que tu es douée, oublie le reste.**

Je souris face à sa maladresse mais je ne m'étais pas du tout sentie offensée ou choquée par sa remarque.

**- Merci de penser que je suis douée.**

**- Et tu es vraiment belle...**

Je souris tout en me regardant, je transpirais et portais une brassière rose et un shorty noir complètement banal.

**- Tu n'essayerais pas de te mettre la fille du patron dans la poche ?**

Je remontai un peu le long du tissu à la force de mes bras puis me suspendis en grand écart, le drapé rouge autour de mes chevilles et de mes cuisse, mes mains tenant l'étoffe. Edward s'approcha de moi, nos visages étaient à la même hauteur, ses doigts frôlèrent chacune de mes cuisses puis ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches. Ce contact me fit frissonner.

**- Je peux t'avouer quelque chose Bella ?**

**- Bien sûr.**

**- Je n'ai pas pour principe d'aller si vite avec les filles. Je suis connu pour prendre mon temps, trop peut-être.**

**- Je ne te connais pas. Je ne sais donc rien de ta réputation.**

**- Touché... mon frère pourra te le dire. Et le fait que tu sois la fille des patrons devrait m'effrayer.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Je ne veux pas me faire virer.**

**- Je ne laiss****erai pas faire ça. Enchantée, Isabella Swan, 22 ans. Je suis l'arrière-arrière****-****petite****-****fille du fondateur du Swan's Circus. Ce n'est pas mon rêve d'être ici, je voudrais une autre vie, mais c'est comm****e ça... j'ai bien essayé de faire ma petite ****révolution**** pour quitter le milieu mais mon nom et l'histoire ma famille f****ont**** que c'est impossible, je ne veux pas faire honte à mes parents. Même si je déteste ma mère pour l'é****ducation stricte et douloureuse que j'ai reçue. J'ai l'habitude que mes relations avec les hommes se passent vite... la vie de saltimbanque fait qu'on ne peut pas toujours prendre notre temps. Ça ne veux pas dire que je suis une fille facile ****ou ****une tra****î****née. Juste que lorsqu'un garçon me plaît, je ne mets pas des siècles à lui dire. Je n'ai eu que trois petits****-****amis et fait l'amour qu****'****avec un seul. Et toi ?**

**- Edward Cullen, 24 ans. Je suis dans le monde du cirque depuis deux ans. Ma mère et mon père sont morts dans un crash d'avion, il y a trois ans et mon frère et moi sommes devenus orphelins et sans famille... nos parents avaient accumulé des dettes, nous nous sommes vite retrouvés sans maison et sans argent. Nous avons arrêté nos études et nous avions besoin d'argent. Un soir par hasard, dans un bar minable, nous avons sympathisé avec un vieux monsieur, homme à tout faire dans un cirque. Il nous a ****fait embaucher et nous avons**** appris un métier. Emmett est ma seule famille, hors de question qu'on se sépare. Ado, je courais après les filles, à la mort de mes parents, je me suis calmé et je vois les choses différemment. Emmett dit que j'ai peur de m'attacher...**

**- Edward je suis désolée... c'est affreux... Je me sens idiote de m'être plainte comme ça... **

Je voulais descendre de mon perchoir, bouleversée par son histoire. Je me plaignais de ma vie alors que lui avait bien plus souffert que moi. J'avais toujours mes parents, je ne manquais de rien et je n'avais jamais eu à me retrouver seule face à la dureté de la vie. Edward maintenait fermement ma taille, m'empêchant de bouger.

**- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Les présentations sont faites... Tu me****pla****i****s Bella... je sais qu'on se ****connaît**** à peine mais quelque chose de fort se passe entre nous, je me trompe ? Dès le premier instant, tu m'as subjugué et j'en oublie tous mes principes. Alors, sauf si tu ne veux vraiment pas, je vais t'embrasser là, tout de suite.**

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, j'attendais, impatiente de goûter à ses lèvres. Quand enfin sa bouche se posa sur la mienne, j'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et mes jambes encerclèrent sa taille. Il avait passé ses mains sous mes fesses car même si le tissu était toujours enroulé autour de mes chevilles et de mes jambes, je n'avais plus aucun équilibre.

Ses lèvres dansaient avec les miennes, elles étaient douces. Sa langue caressa ma lèvre inférieure pour demander l'accès à ma bouche, je lui accordai avec joie et une explosion de sensation de plaisir parcourut mon corps quand sa langue caressa la mienne. Je laissai échapper un gémissement de bien-être quand notre baiser se fit plus dur. Je me frottais sans honte contre son bassin pour essayer de soulager nos sexes excités au maximum.

**- Bella ? Tu es ici ? Isabella !**

Je me reculai d'Edward, frustrée que les choses n'aillent pas plus loin mais comblée d'avoir enfin franchi un pas avec lui.

**- C'est ma mère, si elle voit que je ne ****m'entraîn****e pas, elle va être épouvantable.**

**- On se retrouve dans la ménagerie, vers 16h ?**

**- Oui. Je suis désolée.**

**- Ne le sois pas. À tout à l'heure...**

Il m'embrassa rapidement, il me lâcha doucement pour m'aider à me stabiliser et partit en ramassant des affaires qu'il avait avec lui en arrivant. Je montai le plus haut et le plus vite possible pour donner l'illusion que je travaillais. J'entendis ma mère m'appeler une nouvelle fois, j'allais répondre quand j'entendis Edward le faire.

**- Bonjour madame Swan, j'ai vu votre fille travailler en hauteur là-bas.**

**- Ah merci...**

**- Edward madame.**

**- C'est vrai, Edward.**

Je faisais quelques acrobaties quand elle arriva.

**- Tu peux descendre Bella ?**

Je me laissais glisser vers elle. Elle voulait me parler de quelques détails pour le numéro. Même avec la plus grande volonté du monde, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait. J'étais bien trop troublée par Edward et notre baiser. Je n'étais jamais sortie avec quelqu'un de la troupe avant, de un parce que personne ne me plaisait et de deux parce que j'avais peur que cela crée des problèmes. Mais là, avec Edward, je m'en fichais.

Un mois après mon premier baiser avec Edward, j'étais encore sur mon petit nuage. Nous passions toutes nos nuits ensemble, toutes plus délicieuses les unes que les autres. Nous n'avions pas confirmé notre couple, mais nous n'avions pas non plus démenti. L'inconvénient dans notre monde c'était que nous avions une vie très communautaire, tout se savait et vite.

Pour le moment, j'étais en train de me servir généreusement en spaghettis à la carbonara, probablement mon plat favori, je pense que je l'aimais autant car ma mère détestait que j'en mange, c'était bien trop gras ! Peut-être mais délicieux ! Je repérai Edward, assis avec Emmett et Rosalie. Je me dirigeai vers eux mais Tanya et sa sœur Irina arrivèrent avant moi et prirent place chacune à côté de mon petit-ami. Contrariée, je passai devant la table, feignant de ne pas les avoirs vus et allai m'asseoir au fond de la salle à une table vide.

Mon plan fonctionna car quelques secondes plus tard, Edward s'assit en face de moi avec son plateau. Il me sourit et mon cœur chavira, j'avais l'impression de dégouliner d'amour à chaque fois que je le voyais. Il saisit ma main, son regard était intense, j'avais chaud et je ne voulais qu'une chose... lui sauter dessus, la tentation était si forte...

**- Tu ne viendrais pas de faire une crise de jalousie ?**

**- J'aime pas les Denalie.**

**- Hum... t'es craquante quand tu es**** jalouse, tu le sais ?**

**- La question est : ****q****uand ne suis-je**** pas craquante ?**

**- Vous serez ma perte miss Swan.**

**- Ravie de l'entendre !**

**- Tu es**** prête pour demain ?**

**- Oui et toi ?**

**- Aussi mais j'aimer****ais bien que tu viennes me voir cet après-midi. Tu ne m'as jamais vu, alors que moi je t'admire chaque jour.**

**- En manque d'amour et de reconnaissance monsieur Cullen ?**

**- J'aimerais juste que ma divine petite****-****amie me donne son avis sur mon travail.**

**- Je viendrai et je serai objective dans mon jugement !**

**- Merci.**

Je terminai mon repas en discutant avec lui. Nous ne faisions pas que faire l'amour ou nous embrasser, nous pouvions passer des heures à discuter de tout et de rien, à regarder un film ou simplement lire l'un contre l'autre. Edward avait commencé des études de médecine, moi je lui avais parlé de mon désir de faire une fac de philo, puis nous nous étions mis à ruminer nos rêves impossibles ensemble.

Mon repas fini, j'allai débarrasser mon plateau, jetant mes emballages à la poubelle au passage. Demain, nous avions une répétition générale et en costume, la tournée démarrait dans deux semaines par le Texas, là où nous étions installés depuis presque six mois maintenant. Edward me donna rendez-vous à 17h pour ses répétitions. J'occupai mon après-midi à essayer mon costume et Alice fut ravie de voir qu'il ne fallait aucune retouche, puis j'allai dans la ménagerie pour jouer un peu avec Maggie. Nous étions occupées à jouer au ballon quand Tyler arriva vers nous.

**- Salut Bella.**

**- Salut ****Tyler. Elle**** a bien grandi hein ?**

**- Oui. Elle est assez forte maintenant et sa petite cage ne lui va plus. J'ai discuté avec tes parents, si on la met avec sa mère, ****ç****a revient**** à la condamner. Elle la verra comme une rivale et elle va la battre.**

**- Vous n'allez pas la vendre ! Si ?**

**- Non... enfin... ta mère est complètement contre ma proposition, mais ton père est pour et a dit que le choix te revenait.**

**- Tu proposes quoi ?**

**- Garde Maggie avec toi, dans ta caravane. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'elle pour les spectacles, pas encore. Mais ton père sait que tu es attachée à elle, il te laisse le choix, soit tu l'assumes, soit il la vend.**

**- Bien sûr que je la garde ! Je m'en ****occuperai. Merci Tyler.**

**- Je t'en prie, bien sûr je reste à disposition la concernant. Tu pourras me la laisser quand tu t'entraînes ou pendant les représentations. **

**- D'accord. On peut en reparler ? Je suis attendue pour une répétition... je repasse la chercher et tu m'aideras à l'installer chez moi.**

C'est folle de joie que je me dirigeai vers le chapiteau. Je n'en revenais pas que mon père accepte, contre l'avis de ma mère, que je garde Maggie comme singe domestique. En arrivant près des lieux de la répétition, je vis Emmett entrer dans le chapiteau, mais je réprimai un cri d'horreur quand je vis des clowns sortir. Ils répétaient toujours en costume, les artistes clowns ne se sentaient pas dans leur rôle s'ils n'avaient pas leur tenue de scène pour les répétions.

Terrifiée, je me stoppai net, tout mon corps se mit à trembler, j'avais très chaud, j'avais l'impression de manquer d'air. Le pire c'est qu'un des clowns se tourna vers moi. Son visage me fit horreur, tout blanc avec un sourire rouge agrandi jusqu'aux pommettes, les sourcils dessinés d'un trait fin et un losange bleu encadrant l'œil gauche. Bien sûr, il y avait le traditionnel nez rouge.

J'ignorais totalement qui était sous le costume. Je savais très bien que ce n'était qu'une question de maquillage, de vêtements colorés et trop grands, ça ne me faisait pas moins peur. Je me mis carrément à pleurer quand il me fit un signe de la main. Heureusement pour moi, quelqu'un vint le chercher et il disparut rapidement de ma vue.

J'étais sonnée, je ne pouvais pas entrer sachant qu'il était à l'intérieur. Ma peur m'obligea à renoncer à la répétition d'Edward, il serait probablement contrarié et déçu mais c'était impossible pour moi de faire autrement. Encore toute tremblante, j'allai voir mon père, heureusement qu'il était seul. Je lui racontai ma rencontre et il me réconforta en me servant un verre de bourbon. Je restai ensuite avec lui un moment, le remerciant pour Maggie. Ensuite j'allai retrouver Tyler pour qu'il m'aide à l'installer et m'expliquer ses nouveaux besoins. À 20h, on frappa à ma porte. Edward.

**- Hey...**

**- Pourquoi tu n'es pas entrée ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue ?**

**- Je suis désolée... mon père voulait me voir et je n'avais pas le choix.**

**- Tu aurais ****pu venir me le dire. Je t'attendais.**

**- Je suis désolée... vraiment excuse-moi. Demain promis. Je m'en veux, je suis désolée.**

**- Ok... pourquoi Maggie est là ?**

Je lui expliquai alors la situation puis il dîna avec moi mais, comme pour me punir, il décida d'aller dormir seul et il me laissa sans même m'avoir embrassée. Je suis certaine qu'il avait dû me voir et je savais qu'il n'avait pas cru à l'histoire que je lui avait servie. J'avais trop honte de ma peur phobique pour lui avouer. Je n'étais pas prête. Quel genre de dingue avait peur des clowns alors qu'elle travaillait dans un cirque ou forcément, il y avait des clowns ? C'est comme avoir peur des avions et bosser dans un aéroport ! Le pire c'était que je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'avais peur !

Il était minuit passé quand on frappa à nouveau à ma porte. Dans un premier temps, j'ignorai les coups, je n'avais pas encore fermé l'œil et je voulais et devais dormir. On frappa une deuxième moi, Maggie se leva du petit hamac dans lequel elle dormait pour venir se mettre contre moi, elle devait avoir peur. Je soupirai et allai ouvrir en gardant mon singe contre moi. C'était Edward.

- **J'ai été con. Je suis désolé Bella.**

**- Non c'est moi je...**

**- Chut ma chérie, c'est pas grave, on s'en fiche.**

Sur ce, il m'embrassa, Maggie alla se cacher sous un des meubles tandis qu'Edward me portait jusqu'au lit. Ses lèvres se plaquèrent aux miennes pour un baisser qui se voulait lent, mais toute cette douceur ne dura pas, notre baiser devint agressif, douloureux même. Je m'agrippai à ses cheveux tandis que les mains d'Edward pétrissaient ma taille, mes fesses ou encore mes seins.

Il me déshabilla rapidement, puis quand ses mains eurent fini de s'intéresser à ma poitrine devenue particulièrement sensible, il traça du bout des lèvres une ligne de baisers partant de ma mâchoire jusqu'à mon cou, il s'attarda sur mon sein droit, me faisant gémir et cambrer. Sa langue et sa bouche continuèrent à explorer mon corps, je tressaillis quand sa langue s'immisça dans mon nombril. Il écarta ensuite mes jambes et plaqua mes genoux de chaque côté du matelas. J'étais complètement exposée à lui, trempée de désir.

Il embrassa avec adoration l'intérieur de mes cuisses, puis il souffla sur mon intimité, me faisant gémir et haleter. Je le suppliais de m'en donner plus. C'est alors que sa langue joua avec mon clitoris, qu'il prit par la suite entre ses lèvres, il me suça, me lécha jusqu'à m'en faire perdre la raison. En plus de sa bouche sur moi, il pénétra deux doigts en moi qui me pompaient avec force, me faisant tordre de plaisir Je m'accrochais à ses cheveux, bougeant les hanches vers lui pour intensifier ses caresses et l'encourager. Quelques secondes plus tard, je fus dominée par le plaisir quand l'orgasme éclata. Je n'eus même pas le temps de m'en remettre qu'Edward était déjà sur moi.

Il plaqua mes mains au-dessus de ma tête, nouant ses doigts aux miens. Je remontai mes jambes jusqu'à poser mes talons sur ses fesses. Son regard d'habitude si clair était devenu noir de désir, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire charmeur quand il entama ses doux va-et-vient en moi. J'essayais de ne pas fermer les yeux, je ne voulais pas rompre notre connexion. Il accéléra ses coups de reins, m'embrassa durement plongeant sa langue dans ma bouche. Je me consumais de plaisir, sa bouche sur la mienne, mes seins lourds et sensibles frottant sur sa poitrine, son sexe s'enfonçant au plus profond de moi... Il me lâcha les mains, plaçant ses coudes de chaque côté de ma tête, j'en profitai pour lui caresser le dos, les cheveux...

Il finit par se redresser, talons aux fesses, il me hissa sur ses cuisses, mes épaules sur le matelas, mon dos appuyé sur lui, mes jambes enserrant sa taille, mes pieds croisés. Ses mains se baladaient sur moi alors qu'il me possédait plus profondément, il jouait avec mes seins, triturant mes tétons durcis, fièrement dressés pour lui. Une ou deux fois, il passa un doigt sur mon clitoris m'amenant toujours plus au bord du gouffre du plaisir. Agacée qu'il me laisse dans cet état de frustration chaque fois que son doigt s'échappait de mon petit bouton, je m'assis sur ses jambes.

Il déplia les siennes, me laissant le chevaucher, mes talons s'enfoncèrent dans le matelas, mes mains accrochèrent ses épaules, ses bras m'enlaçant, sa bouche dévorant la mienne ou mon cou. J'y étais... mon ventre se serra, des petites ondes de choc parcoururent mon corps, mon sexe se contracta, enserrant le membre dur de mon partenaire qui continuait de me pilonner.

**- Regarde-moi Bella... je veux te voir...**

J'obéis et une fois de plus nos yeux s'accrochèrent.

**- Je t'aime...**

Trois mots, sept lettres, trois syllabes prononcés pour la première fois... cela suffit à me faire basculer dans l'extase, criant son prénom, tremblant de tout mon corps, maintenue par les bras forts d'Edward qui trouva son plaisir quelques poussées plus tard, étouffant son grognement dans le creux de mon cou.

**- Je t'aime Bella...**

**- Je t'aime aussi mon amour.**

Il roula sur mon lit, me gardant dans ses bras, je me retrouvai donc allongée sur lui. Je m'installai la tête sur sa poitrine à écouter son cœur reprendre un rythme normal. Je calai mon souffle sur le sien, ses caresses dans mon dos m'apaisèrent et je m'endormis heureuse tout simplement.

Je fus réveillée par Maggie qui jouait avec mes cheveux, je souris et ouvris les yeux, elle cacha les siens avec sa main en poussant un cri. Je refermai les miens, elle toucha alors mon visage et se cacha de nouveau les yeux quand je rouvris les miens. Elle voulait jouer. Je tendis alors la main et lui grattouillai le ventre. Elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas et emprisonna ma main avec ses bras et ses jambes tout en poussant des cris aiguës. Après quelques minutes de jeu, elle se calma et vint contre moi, s'allongeant sur moi, sa tête cachée dans mon cou, sa main serrant mon index.

**- Moi aussi je t'aime Maggie. Viens, on va manger, je meurs de faim !**

Je me levai et lus le mot d'Edward, il était parti tôt comme toujours. Je me préparai un petit-déjeuner copieux que je partageai avec Maggie puis je partis donner un coup de mains aux autres pour la mise en place de la répétition prévue pour 17h. Nous étions tous occupés, nous n'avions pas le droit à l'erreur ce soir, chacun répétait son numéro mentalement, l'ambiance était tendue. Même moi j'étais nerveuse. À midi, je renonçai à la cantine pour me concentrer, j'avais besoin d'être dans ma bulle.

Après mon déjeuner, je retrouvai les autres artistes, pour m'échauffer, j'aperçus rapidement Edward. Il avait l'air détendu, peut-être sa façon à lui de gérer son stress. Il m'envoya quelques baisers et me dit un je t'aime silencieux. Je lui rendis tout ça mais fus interrompue par Rosalie et ensemble nous refîmes notre numéro de voltige et dressage à haute voix. Suffisamment échauffée, j'allai en loge pour enfiler mon costume, je me coiffai d'un chignon tirant le plus possible sur mes cheveux et en mettant le plus d'épingles possible pour que la coiffure ne bouge pas. Je passai ensuite au maquillage quand Monsieur Loyal entra en piste.

Je dessinai mes lèvres d'un rouge vif, peignai mes paupières en rose jusqu'à mes sourcils redessinés au crayon et je passai un épais trait d'eye-liner me donnant un regard de biche. J'appliquai ensuite les immenses faux cils pour agrandir mon regard, j'ajoutai des paillettes sur mes paupières et des strass autour de mes yeux. Satisfaite du résultat, j'allai dans un coin pour réchauffer mes muscles légèrement refroidis. Le numéro de Jasper et ses fauves fini, j'allai me mettre en place, c'était mon tour.

Quand la musique démarra, j'entrai en scène. Gracieusement, souriante et sûre de moi, je débutai mon numéro de tissu aérien. Je ne faisais pas attention aux personnes que me regardaient en bas mais j'imaginais la foule applaudir et retenir son souffle à chacun de mes mouvements. Je m'imaginais les regards brillants des petites filles et leurs visages admiratifs. Tout se passa très bien, je terminai en dévalant près de quinze mètres de hauteur pour terminer à trente centimètres du sol en position de grand écart. Je saluai rapidement avant d'abandonner mes tentures qui remontèrent vers le ciel et profitai de ce changement de décor pour enfiler des chaussons de voltige.

Les chevaux et Rosalie firent leur entrée. Je montai alors sur l'un deux puis enchaînai les figures de voltige passant d'un cheval à l'autre. À la fin, debout sur deux chevaux, les tissus rouges retombèrent, je les enroulai autour de mes bras et par l'impulsion et la vitesse des chevaux, je m'envolai avec grâce autour de la piste, les pans du drapé flottant derrière moi. Rosalie fit alors sortir ses bêtes et je me laissai atterrir au milieu de la piste. Je pris la main de Rosalie et nous saluâmes un public imaginaire avant de sortir de piste.

Dans les coulisses, nous fûmes félicitées par beaucoup de monde. J'étais très fière de moi, je dois bien l'avouer. Je retournai alors dans les loges maquillage pour prendre ma bouteille d'eau et me désaltérer, je mourrais de soif. Ma taille fût alors encerclée par deux bras que je connaissais par cœur et la voix suave d'Edward s'éleva au creux de mon oreille.

**- C'était magnifique Bella... incroyable. J'aurais pu en****chialer !**

**- Merci... maintenant je vais pouvoir regarder ton numéro.**

**- Oui. Je t'aime tu sais. Tu m'as manquée aujourd'hui.**

**- Toi aussi. Je t'ai...**

J'avais ouvert les yeux pour nous regarder dans le miroir mais ce que j'y vu me glaça le sang. Je poussai un cri perçant d'effroi en repoussant l'immonde et terrifiant clown qui me tenait dans ses bras. C'était le même que la dernière fois, blanc, sourire rouge jusqu'aux pommettes, losange bleu encadrant son œil gauche, nez rouge. La dernière fois, il portait un chapeau, mais là il avait les cheveux d'Edward. Cette révélation me fit crier encore plus, mon Edward était un clown, l'homme que j'aimais était aussi mon pire cauchemar. Voilà pourquoi hier il avait été vexé que je n'assiste pas à sa répétition, voilà comment il avait su que j'avais été si proche d'entrer, tout simplement parce que nous avions été face à face et que je ne l'avais pas reconnu, j'avais eu peur de lui ! Je réussis à me dégager de lui, il ne compris rien et s'avança vers moi.

**- Bella...**

Je tremblai, je respirai vite, difficilement, mes joues étaient humides de mes larmes, mon sang pulsait dans mes oreilles. Pourquoi la pièce rétrécissait ? Je me sentais coincée face à lui. Je n'arrivais pas à me dire que c'était Edward. Je le repoussai cherchant une échappatoire, je me saisis alors du tabouret et le frappai avec.

**- Bella arrête mais ****tu es dingue ! C'est moi Edward ! Bella !**

Il m'avait prise dans ses bras, je me débattais, hurlais à la mort, implorant qu'on vienne m'aider. J'entendis Rose ordonner à Edward de me lâcher. À tâtons, je réussis à attraper quelque chose de lourd. Je frappai alors le clown à la tempe, il me lâcha, sonné et j'en profitai pour prendre mes jambes à mon coup. Une fois dehors, je courus pour m'éloigner le plus possible de ce cauchemar. Je m'arrêtai au niveau de la ménagerie, essoufflée, en larmes, tremblante et sous le choc. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je me penchai en avant et me mis à vomir tout ce que mon estomac contenait.

J'entendis Rosalie, Alice, Jasper et mon père m'appeler. D'un revers de la main, j'essuyai mes lèvres et m'enfonçai dans la ménagerie, cherchant le coin le plus sombre possible. Je me laissai alors tomber sur le sol, ramenant mes genoux contre ma poitrine et pleurai avec l'impression que je ne pourrais plus jamais m'arrêter. J'avais peur, dès que je fermais les yeux, je revoyais son visage, ce sourire malsain plaqué sur ses lèvres... j'avais froid, j'avais mal à force de pleurer, mal de me dire qu'il s'agissait d'Edward...Perdue, je me balançai d'avant en arrière, serrant mes jambes contre moi, essayant de me calmer.

**- Bella... ? Oh ma chérie...**

On me toucha l'épaule, j'eus un mouvements de recul.

**- C'est moi... Rose. Tout va bien... je vais m'asseoir à côté de toi et te prendre dans mes bras... tout va bien se passer.**

Elle s'assit contre moi, passant son bras autour de mes épaules, je me blottis contre elle, n'arrivant pas à me calmer. Je l'entendis crier qu'elle m'avait trouvée, Jasper et Alice arrivèrent et l'on me posa une couverture sur les épaules. J'ignorais combien temps je restais tremblante dans les bras de Rosalie. Elle me berçait doucement, refusant que mon père me porte pour me conduire dans ma caravane. Mes pleurs se calmèrent, mais mes tremblements ne me quittèrent pas.

**- Bella, ça va mieux ?**

**- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit ?**

**- Nous pensions que tu le savais, que vous en aviez parlé... on ne voulait juste pas t'y faire penser.**

**- On n'a jamais parlé de notre vie dans le cirque... il sait ce que je fais et j'étais persuadée... je veux di****re, c'est le frère d'Emmett, un jongleur... j'en ai**** dédui****t**** qu'il était lui aussi jongleur. Je suis trop stupide ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'étais pas au courant ! Et personne lui a dit que j'avais peur ?**

**- Bella... non. Je ne l'ai même pas d****i****t à Emmett. Nous sommes tellement habitués qu'on n'y pense plus. Et comme je te l'ai dit, nous avons cru que c'était clair entre vous et que c'était... tabou.**

**- Mais tu le savais toi ?**

**- Oui. C'est pour ça que j'étais éto****nnée que tu sortes avec lui. Mais je pensais vraiment que tu étais au courant.**

**- Nous étions tellement dans notre bulle... on ne parle jamais de notre vie ici. Comment je vais faire ?**

**- Tu ne songes pas rompre quand même ?**

**- C'est un clown Rosalie !**

**- Mais tu l'aimes. Il reste Edward !**

**- Je l'ai frappé... il va me prendre pour une folle, il ne voudra plus de moi.**

**- J'avoue que tu y es allée fort.**

**- Un clown me tenait dans ses bras !**

**- C'est Edward sous le costume... allez ****viens prendre une douche et te démaquiller.**

**- Oui.**

Elle m'aida à me lever et me soutint jusqu'à la sortie. Je tremblais toujours. Mon père attendait patiemment dehors, il me regarda et sans un mot, il me prit dans ses bras. J'aimais beaucoup plus mon père que ma mère, même si je lui en voulais de n'avoir jamais pris ma défense et d'avoir laissé ma mère faire de moi ce qu'elle voulait. J'étais quand même proche lui, c'est toujours lui qui me réconfortait quand je n'allais pas bien. Il me conduisit jusqu'à ma caravane et resta dans mon salon. Je me démaquillai et me lavai. L'eau chaude détendit mes muscles, je ne tremblais plus.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, oui j'aimais Edward mais pourrais-je vivre une histoire avec lui sachant qu'il était un clown ? Arriverais-je à faire la part des choses ? J'en frissonnais rien que d'y penser. Je sortis tranquillement de ma douche, mis mon pyjama et retournai dans mon salon. Maggie vint aussitôt dans mes bras et cacha sa tête sous mes cheveux. Mon père était toujours là.

**- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?**

Il haussa les épaules avant de se resservir un scotch. Avant d'être le directeur, placier, comptable du cirque, mon père était funambule. Difficile à croire quand on le voyait maintenant, son ventre bedonnait légèrement, son regard était triste de sa gloire passée, résigné aussi à cause de son futur. Il avait arrêté les spectacles car à la mort de mon grand-père, il avait hérité de la partie pas marrante du job et qu'il n'avait plus le temps pour ses numéros. En le regardant, j'avais peur, voilà ce qui m'attendait... ancienne artiste acrobate oubliée, portée sur la bouteille lors de ses moments de déprime, c'est à dire 17h par jour... les 7h restantes étant le moment de sommeil.

**- Papa... Il va bien ?**

**- Oui. Un peu sonné mais ça va. Son frère l'a conduit aux urgences pour qu'on lui suture l'arcade.**

**- Oh mon Dieu... je suis nulle. J'ai gâché les répétions, mon petit****-****copain est un artiste clown qui me terrifie, je le frappe et l'envoie aux urgences. J'étais tellement sûre qu'il jonglait !**

**- Bella, franchement, quand on sort avec un garçon, on ne pose pas la question '' Tu fais quoi comme métier ? '' ****P****eut-être que là, il t'aurait répondu '' Clown dans un cirque.''**

**- Parce que c'est ma faute ? Jamais nous n'avons abordé le sujet ensemble, on ne parle jamais de notre vie ici. Et vous étiez tous au courant ! Vous ne m'avez rien dit ! Et vous ne lui avez pas non plus dit de quoi j'avais peur ! Juste pour au moins****s****'assurer ****que tout était clair !**

**- Je... ouais ok mais j'ai un cirque à gérer !**

**- Sans blague ? Papa, ça fait 22 ans que je passe après ce maudit cirque ! Tu ne t'occupes de moi que lorsque j'ai peur ou que je suis malheureuse ! Tu as laissé maman me torturer des heures avec ses exercices d'assouplissement, l'arrêtant que lorsque je venais pleurer dans ton bureau ! Quand ça ne va pas, tu te contentes de me servir un verre de ton précieux poison !**

**- Tais-toi ! Tu es ma fille et je t'aime mais...**

**- Mais quoi ? Tu aimes plus le cirque que moi ? Je ne suis pas suffisamment importante pour ****toi ? Tu ne**** fais jamais attention à moi, tu ne viens jamais vers moi ! Je ne pense pas que tu aimes ce cirque ! Pas en tant que directeur. Regarde-toi ! Tu n'as plus un gramme de muscle, ton foie est noyé par le whisky, tu n'as d'avis sur rien, c'est maman qui décide ! Moi je t'aime papa ! Et ça me rend triste de te voir te détruire, de voir le regret dans tes yeux quand tu regardes le numéro de funambule ! Oui tu es là pour me réconforter quand je suis au plus mal, mais je voudrais aussi un père qui vienne me prévenir des dangers, qui s'intéresse de savoir comment je vais, qui s'inquiète de savoir si oui ou non, je connais le boulot de mon petit-copain ! Je voudrais que mon père me prenne dans ses bras pour me dire qu'il m'aime et qu'il ne me voit pas comme une artiste rentable !**

-** Oh Bella... Chut ma chérie... je suis désolé... calme-toi ma chérie.**

Il me prit dans ses bras, me serrant fort contre lui. Je me laissai aller, depuis le temps que je voulais lui dire tout ça... je me sentais soulagée. J'étais complètement épuisée de ma soirée, Edward, le clown, mon père... c'était bien trop pour moi. Je ne me rendis même pas compte que je m'endormais.

Le froid... le noir... un rire raisonnant dans l'écho de la nuit... ma respiration rapide et essoufflée... mon cœur qui battait à tout rompre... et cette lumière qui n'apparaît nulle part. Je sais qu'on me poursuit, j'entends des pas, j'entends ce rire. Un rire qui disait que j'étais prise au piège. J'arrêtai de courir, ne voyant toujours rien autour de moi. Puis soudain face à moi, un clown, banc, un losange autour de l'œil, un sourire rouge sur les joues... seul son visage était éclairé, il riait à gorge déployée. Je me tournai, un autre apparu, puis encore un... j'étais encerclée par ces clowns aux mêmes visages heureux de m'avoir piégée. Je criais, les larmes ruisselant sur mes joues.

**- Bella ! Réveille-toi ! Bella !**

J'ouvris les yeux, la gorge irritée à force d'avoir crié, les joues humides, les cheveux collés sur moi à cause de la sueur. Il n'y avait personne autour de moi, je sentais une présence mais je ne voyais personne. Haletante, j'allumai la lampe de chevet et je vis une silhouette dans la nuit. Edward. Il se tenait loin de moi, debout et immobile. Ma respiration se calma, je passai une main sur mon visage, essuyant rapidement mes yeux avant de me redresser dans le lit.

**- Edward ?**

**- Tu vas bien ? Tu veux boire ?**

**- Oui...**

Il alla me servir, me donna mon verre et s'assit au bout du lit. Il était normal... sans maquillage et sans costume. Il était beau. Mon regard se posa sur son arcade, recouverte d'un pansement, mon cœur se serra. Je bus l'eau de mon verre d'une traite, soulageant ma gorge sèche. Je posai le verre sur ma table de nuit et réalisai qu'avant de dormir, j'étais avec mon père.

**- Où est mon père ?**

**- Parti dormir. Il t'a veillée jusqu'à ce que je prenne le relais il y a une heure.**

**- Il est quelle heure ?**

**- 4h. Ça va ? Tu veux en parler... de ton cauchemar.**

Je secouai la tête de gauche à droite, puis jouai avec mes doigts tout en les fixant.

**- Je suis désolée... de t'avoir frappé.**

- **Je suis désolé d'être ton pire cauchemar.**

- **Ton arcade... ?**

-** Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une malencontreuse rencontre avec une bombe ****aérosol.**** Je vais bien.**

**- C'était une bombe de laque…**

**- J'ai pas eu le temps de bien regarder… donc ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une malencontreuse rencontre avec une bombe de laque****.**** Je vais bien**

**- Et le tabouret...**

**- Oui... mais ça va. Je te jure.**

**- J'étais certaine que**** tu étais le partenaire d'Emmett. Quelle conne !**

**- Non Bella, ne dis pas ça. Emmett a choisi sa voie, moi j'ai préféré autre chose. À la mort de mes parents, j'étais triste bien évidement et j'ai compris que faire rire un public en tant que... bah ça me soignait de ma tristesse.**

Je me contentai de hocher la tête, son choix de carrière était juste, compréhensible et thérapeutique pour lui. Il était toujours à l'autre bout de mon lit, j'eus soudain l'envie et le besoin de le toucher. Je voulais effacer son personnage de ma tête, je voulais mémoriser et voir son vrai visage quand je fermais les yeux.

**- Edward...**

**- Ne me quitte pas ! Je t'aime et si pour ça alors je ne dois plus être ça je le ferai. Mais je t'aime, je ne veux pas te perdre, pas pour ça.**

**- Tout à l'heure Rose m'a demandé si j'avais l'intention de te quitter. J'ai dis que je ne savais pas encore. Mais même si ton personnage me terrifie... je ne crois pas pouvoir me séparer de toi.**

Il s'approcha de moi et me tendit la main. Surprise et intriguée, je la lui saisis.

**- Edward Cullen... en plus de tout ce que tu sais sur moi, je dois t'avouer que je suis clown dans un cirque.**

**- Isabella Swan... en plus de tout ce que tu sais de moi, il faut que tu saches que je suis coulrophobe. J'ai peur des clowns.**

**- Nous sommes fait pour nous entendre alors !**

Je me mis à rire et il m'attira dans ses bras. Je nichai ma tête dans son coup et fermai les yeux. Le clown de mes cauchemars me nargua avec son sourire ineffaçable, je tressaillis mais Edward me serra plus fermement encore. Caressant mon dos d'un mouvements apaisant, il embrassa mon front avant de chuchoter.

**- Ce n'est que moi, Edward... un simple humain tombé fou amoureux de toi Bella. Je ne te veux aucun mal, au contraire...**

**- J'aurai toujours un peu peur de ton autre toi maintenant que je sais... que je t'ai vu.**

**- Alors je vais faire en sorte que tu n'****aies plus peur de moi. Tu pourras avoir peur des autres, mais pas de moi.**

**- Comment ?**

**- Tu poses trop de questions mon amour, je propose que l'on dorme encore un peu et on verra tout ça demain... enfin dans quelques heures. Tu peux dormir avec moi ? Ou tu ne préfères pas ?**

**- Non, reste.**

Il s'allongea alors près de moi, me tenant fermement contre son torse. Il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence, je l'aimais et renoncer à lui serait renoncer au bonheur. Edward s'endormit après m'avoir câlinée, embrassée et rassurée. De mon côté, trouver le sommeil fut impossible, à 6h je me levai, mangeai et m'habillai. Puis j'allai voir Tyler avec Maggie, il allait promener les éléphantes, je décidai de l'accompagner. Nous étions installés près des côtes sauvages du Texas et Tyler emmenait les deux éléphantes tous les matins sur la plage.

Après être montée sur le dos de Mercure, Maggie autour de mon cou, je respirai l'air frais du matin, me laissant guider par l'éléphante. J'étais trop en hauteur pour discuter avec Tyler, j'appréciais le silence et la vue. Il n'y avait encore personne à cette heure-là sur la plage, la mer était calme et le soleil brillait dans ciel bleu, se reflétant dans l'eau. Maria et Mercure finirent par s'approcher de l'eau et je fus rapidement arrosée. Puis mercure se coucha et je descendis pour qu'elle puisse se rouler dans le sable et profiter de l'eau. Même Maggie s'amusa avec l'eau, même si elle avait peur quand une vague arrivait jusqu'à elle.

Le trajet du retour se fit sur le dos de Maria, après une bonne heure de promenade. En rentrant, le cirque avait pris vie, une vraie fourmilière, ça mangeait, riait, chantait, jonglait, s'étirait, dansait... l'ambiance était joyeuse. En passant devant ma caravane, je vis Edward, assis sur le pas de ma porte, torse nu en train de boire son café. Je lui fis signe, il m'envoya un baiser pendant que je continuais mon chemin jusqu'à la ménagerie. Après avoir remercié Tyler, je rentrai tenant Maggie par la main qui s'amusait à faire toutes sortes de grimaces, elle me lâcha quand elle vit Edward toujours assis à l'entrée de ma caravane, pour lui faire un câlin.

**- Salut...**

**- Salut, la balade était bien ?**

**- Oui. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Ça va ?**

**- Oui. Tu restes avec moi ce matin ? Je voudrais te montrer deux ou trois trucs.**

**- Oh euh... je suis pas sûre d'être prête...**

**- On y va par étape. Déjà, pourquoi tu as peur ?**

**- Aucune idée. Ça a toujours été comme ça.**

**- Ok... Tu vas me regarder m'habiller.**

**- Je préfère te déshabiller et te voir nu.**

**- Je doute que tes parents soient d'accord pour que je fasse le clown à poil.**

**- Peut-être que ça me guérirait.**

**- Avec mon maquillage ?**

Une image me traversa l'esprit. Edward nu devant moi avec seulement son maquillage de clown. Mon Dieu non ! Je frissonnai et il rit.

**- Je crois que ça veux dire non. On y va ?**

**- Hum ouais.**

Il se leva, m'embrassa avant d'aller passer un t-shirt et ranger sa tasse. Je repris Maggie par la main et Edward passa un bras autour de ma taille pour me conduire jusqu'à sa loge.

**- Il faut que tu te ****rendes compte que ce n'est qu'un costume, que ça reste moi.**

**- Je ne te promets rien. Je peux te parler ou je dois rester à te regarder ?**

**- Non parle vas-y.**

Je le regardai enlever son jean et son t-shirt, je salivais discrètement de le voir en caleçon devant moi avant de prendre la parole.

**- J'ai dit à mon père ce que je pensais de lui hier.**

**- Co****mment il l'a****pris ?**

**- Il a juste dit qu'il était désolé et m'a prise dans ses bras, je me suis endormie après ça. Et je ne l'ai pas encore vu aujourd'hui. J'ai dit que je voulais qu'il s'intéresse à moi autant qu'il s'intéresse à la boisson. Au moins c'est dit.**

**- Tu te sens mieux ?**

**- Oui. Je suis contente de l'avoir fait.**

**- Laisse****-****lui le temps d'y réfléchir. Il reviendra vers toi mon ange.**

Il avait enfilé une grande salopette bleue électrique, bien trop grande pour lui au niveau des jambes. Sous la salopette, il portait un polo à manches courtes rouge, trop grand aussi pour lui; il ajustait un gros nœud papillon jaune autour de son cou et portait de volumineuses chaussures marron.

**- Alors ?**

**- C'est très moche toutes ****c****es couleurs ensemble... mais ça va.**

**- Je continue.**

**- Hum...**

Il s'assit à mes côtés et tartina son visage de blanc. Je transpirais, serrant Maggie contre moi, mon cœur battait plus vite et plus fort. Il maquillait son œil d'un losange bleu. Je tremblais mais je m'accrochais, ne cessant pas de me répéter qu'il s'agissait d'Edward. Il dessina ensuite ses sourcils et n'y tenant plus je me levai.

**- Je ne peux pas, désolée Edward... Il faut que je... je dois prendre l'air, je ne vais pas bien. Pardon... pardon...**

L'air déçu, il me laissa partir, je courus vers la sortie et mes poumons se remplirent d'air pur. Je m'assis sur le gros ballon que Jessica montait pour un numéro d'assiettes chinoises. Calmant mes nerfs, je me rendis compte que malgré toute ma volonté, je ne pourrais jamais voir Edward en clown. Je ne pourrais pas surmonter ça. Il arriva près de moi, de nouveau en jean et en t-shirt et sans maquillage. Je pleurais à cause de mon manque de courage, j'aurais tellement voulu y parvenir.

**- Bella, ce n'est pas grave. On aura essayé. C'est peut-être trop tôt.**

**- Je suis désolée.**

**- Non ça va. Viens on va oublier ça ok ?**

Simplement, je hochai la tête, il prit ma main, Maggie grimpa sur son dos et il nous accompagna jusqu'à chez moi. Il y déposa Maggie et me demanda de préparer un sac pour la plage. Je m'exécutai contente d'avoir une journée de repos improvisée. J'informai Tyler que je partais et il me promit de venir chercher Maggie dans l'après-midi. Edward arriva et nous partîmes main dans la main vers la plage.

Le soleil toujours au rendez-vous chauffait notre peau, nous nous appliquâmes à mettre de la crème solaire, ce n'était pas le moment d'attraper un coup de soleil et d'avoir la peau si rouge que le moindre geste en devenait douloureux. Je passai mon temps à lire, me faire embrasser par Edward sur le sable, me faire embrasser par Edward dans l'eau et bronzer. À midi, il m'offrit un hot-dog et des frites, puis je décidai d'aller me promener le long de l'eau avec lui. Nous ne parlions pas forcément, mais les silences n'étaient pas gênant, nous étions juste bien. Quand nous parlions, nous n'abordions pas le sujet '' Clown'' je crois que c'était le mieux. Si je voulais rester avec lui, il ne faudrait pas parler de son métier.

En soirée, nous retournâmes au cirque après nous être arrêtés manger une pizza. Ma mère ferait une syncope... pas d'entraînement, hot-dog, frites, glace, pizza et soda en une journée. Mais je m'en moquais, cette journée était juste parfaite, j'avais enfin eu l'impression de vivre, d'être libre. De retour dans ma caravane, Edward prit une douche le temps que j'aille chercher Maggie, puis je pris la place dans la salle de bain pendant qu'il mettait un film.

**- Tu as choisi quoi ?**

**- Le clown tueur volume 3 !**

**- Connard ! C'est pas drôle !**

Il rit franchement et je ne pus retenir un sourire, je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir et le voir rire me rendait heureuse. Il avait choisi de mettre Die Hard 1, piège de cristal. De l'action, de l'humour et Bruce Willis avec des cheveux, l'équation était bonne. Lovée contre Edward, je riais à l'humour cinglant de John McClane.

**- Yippe-ki-yay pauvre con !**

**- Quoi ?**

Je compris tout de suite puisque que le héros répéta la même phrase, Edward connaissait le film par cœur, c'était un grand fan de Bruce Willis et visiblement cette petite phrase était une réplique culte dans la saga Die Hard. Je le laissai profiter de son film jusqu'à la fin. Puis il éteignit et me fit l'amour comme pour conclure cette journée si parfaite pour moi.

**- Bella ?**

**- Oui...**

**- Je suis fier de toi tu sais.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que tu restes avec moi malgré tout. Même si tu ne peux pas me voir maquillé, je te trouve très courageuse. Mine de rien, tu surmontes ta peur.**

**- Ce n'est pas du courage. C'est de l'amour chéri.**

**- Je t'aime... tellement fort Bella !**

**- Je t'aime aussi. Mais toi je ne suis pas sûre...**

**- Ah oui ? Pourquoi donc ?**

**- Je ne sais pas... prouve****-****le moi ! Encore ! **

Il rit et m'embrasa et après une seconde étreinte passionnée, je m'endormis heureuse, satisfaite et comblée. Hélas pour moi, les cauchemars furent de retour cette nuit-là, me ramenant à la réalité, Edward était un clown. Mais je me battrai contre ça ! Je refusais d'avoir peur de lui. Il fut convenu que nous ne parlerions pas de ça entre nous, du moins le mot clown ne serait pas prononcé. Pour moi, il était un artiste comique de cirque. Ça passait déjà mieux.

J'avais vu son numéro, j'avais tenu à voir son travail, il avait alors demandé à ses camarades de jouer leur spectacle en costume mais sans maquillage. Mon premier spectacle dans ce genre ! Incroyable ! J'avais beaucoup aimé, beaucoup ri et je m'étais rendue compte qu'il était fait pour ça, il était doué. Mes cauchemars avaient duré durant près de trois mois, une véritable horreur autant pour lui que pour moi, heureusement que ce n'était pas toutes les nuits. Au début si mais ça s'espaçait avec le temps.

Nous avions emménagé ensemble à la fin de mes cauchemars, Emmett était parti vivre avec Rosalie dans sa caravane. Les frère Cullen avaient vendu la leur et partagé l'argent. J'avais aussi vendu la mienne et avec ce que nous avions récolté et un peu d'économies en plus, nous avions acheté quelque chose de plus grand et plus confortable. Ça annonçait notre nouvelle vie.

Je m'étais rapproché de mon père, je passais plus de temps avec lui, il stoppait ma mère quand elle allait trop loin et il avait délaissé le whisky. Avec le temps, j'avais essayé de surmonter ma peur, mais ce fut toujours un échec cuisant, puis Edward comme moi nous étions fait une raison. Dans le fond, ce n'était pas important. Il me montrait toujours ses prestations sans maquillage, je lui donnais mon avis et le conseillais, je m'impliquais comme ça dans son métier et ça le rendait heureux. Le soir à chacune de ses prestations, je me mettais près des gradins, dos tourné à la scène et j'écoutais... heureuse d'entendre le public rire et d'entendre aussi les applaudissements qu'il recevait. J'étais fière de lui.

J'étais encore plus fière quand nous avions mis en place un numéro ensemble, avec Maggie. Un intermède mêlant le comique et l'acrobatie. Edward au sol, tombait amoureux de moi, dans les airs, en équilibre sur un fil. N'arrivant pas à me rejoindre, il envoyait chaque soir l'agile chimpanzé me donner son cœur. Bien sûr, le singe s'appropriait le cœur et je donnais mon amour à l'animal plutôt qu'à l'homme. Edward jouait le personnage triste, voyant son ami malheureux le primate réparait son erreur et je descendais de mon perchoir pour retrouver mon amoureux. Voilà l'histoire.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas en clown. Maggie avait beaucoup grandi mais elle restait adorable et elle avait plaisir à être sur la piste, elle savourait les applaudissements, une vraie pro ! Une véritable enfant capricieuse aussi, elle était pleine de bêtises. Une fois, j'avais été appelée au commissariat car elle s'était échappée et avait trouvé son bonheur dans le rayon fruit d'un centre commercial. Une histoire mémorable...

Le cirque de ma famille avait encore d'heureux jours devant lui et j'avais compris que malgré mes rêves, j'étais très heureuse ici. Libre de voyager à travers l'Amérique, avec une activité que j'aimais tout de même, très peu de contraintes. Nous étions une grande famille. J'avais la chance d'être entourée d'animaux que beaucoup ne voyaient que dans un zoo, moi je grimpais sur des éléphants quand je voulais, je donnais le biberons à des bébés tigres, jouais avec... j'avais un singe domestique... bref j'aimais être avec tous ces animaux.

Je pense que j'avais accepté cette vie et appris à l'aimer parce que j'avais grandi et mûri mais aussi parce que j'avais Edward. C'était ça notre vie et je ne regrettais rien. Deux ans après notre rencontre, il m'avait demandé de l'épouser. J'avais dit oui bien sûr. Le soir de mon mariage, attablée à une longue table sous le chapiteau réunissant tous les artistes et techniciens, je m'étais fait la réflexion comme quoi la vie était drôle, bien faite ou ironique, j'hésitais encore. Qui aurait cru que je serais dans cette situation ? Pas moi en tout cas. C'était quand même inédit : une coulrophobe épouse un clown.


	6. 4- Arachnophobie, à moins que

**Je suis phobique mais j'me soigne (Le Twilight Contest).**

**La phobie :** arachnophobie, à moins que...

**Couple :** Edward/Bella

**Le rating :** M

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sûr à Stephenie Meyer _(chanceuse devant __l'Éternelle__),_ je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours ''Je suis phobique mais j'me soigne''.**

* * *

– Edward, je te jure, elle est juste ENORME !

Noire, le corps en pointe vers l'arrière, les pattes avant plus longues que les pattes arrières.

– _Énorme __genre ?_

– Un **éléphant** paraîtrait tout riquiqui à côté ! Bon sang, il faut que tu me sortes de là ! J't'en prie !

– _Et elle est où ?_

– Juste à côté de la **poubelle **de la salle de bain...

– _Et toi tu es ?_

Il me fatigue avec toutes ses questions...

– Dans la baignoire ! On s'en fout sérieux Edward ! L'important c'est où elle est ELLE !

– _Quoi, tu es nue ?_

– En sous-vêtements...

– _Tanga ?_

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

– _Tu sais que j'exerce une certaine __**fascination **__pour tes fesses..._

Malheureusement oui, je sais...

– Okay... et à quel moment au juste tu viens me sauver ?

– _Est-ce que tu as pensé à la bombe __**aérosol**__ ?_

– Je l'aurais sans **hésitation** utilisée si elle n'était pas elle-même rangée dans le placard à côté de la poubelle... mais merci de l'avoir proposé... et sinon... tu rappliques QUAND exactement ?

– _Bella on est jeudi soir..._

Malheureusement oui, je sais.._._

– Et ?

– _Tu sais très bien._

– Mais je fais quoi moi alors ?

– _La même chose que d'habitude... tu te débrouilles avec tes doigts._

– T'as mangé un clown ? Okay, laisse tomber, je vais trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

– _Bella..._

– Quoi ?! On est jeudi soir... profite de ton jeudi, Edward. Bonne soirée.

J'entends son soupir juste avant de raccrocher. Je serre mon téléphone contre ma poitrine et frappe l'arrière de mon crâne contre le mur en carrelage.

Quelle journée de merde ! Manquait plus qu'un accrochage avec Edward... et une araignée !

Mon téléphone sonne. Je sursaute, et l'intruse aussi, elle est maintenant planquée derrière la poubelle et je flippe à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir la voir.

Mais je flippe encore plus à l'idée de répondre à l'appel.

Et j'ai raison...

– _Nan mais c'est quoi cette histoire ?!_

J'éloigne le téléphone de mon oreille avant de perdre un tympan.

– Alice ! Je suis en plein tête à tête là, tu tombes très mal !

Ma vraie-fausse **révélation** a au moins le mérite de la faire taire quelques secondes.

– _Dis-moi que c'est avec Edward !_

Je lève les yeux au ciel et me mets en équilibre sur la pointe du pied droit, jambe gauche en l'air, afin d'essayer d'apercevoir mon ''rencard''.

– Non, avec Spiderman.

– _Tu sais que maintenant j'ai deux fois plus de raison de te hurler dessus ?_

– Alice, je suis à moitié à poil dans ma baignoire, c'est pas vraiment le moment là...

– _J'en ai rien à foutre, tu pourrais être en train de te masturber avec une **agrafeuse**, je te passerai quand même un savon._

– Une agrafeuse ? A côté de toi, je manque clairement d'**imagination** sur le plan sexuel !

Aragog refait son apparition et escalade désormais ma tong que j'ai laissée à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je m'appuie un peu plus contre le mur glacé.

– _Ce n'est pas d'imagination dont tu manques, simplement d'intelligence ! Non mais tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi tu as refusé le poste que Melinda t'a proposé ? Tu veux continuer toute ta vie à dessiner des vêtements qui seront fabriqués à la chaîne au **Bangladesh** ?_

– Alice...

– _Paul & Joe, Bella ! C'est peut-être pas Dior ou Gucci... mais quand même !_

Malgré le froid du carrelage contre ma peau nue, un voile de sueur se forme sur mon front. J'ai froid à l'extérieur mais chaud à l'intérieur. Gipsy continue son exploration de la salle de bain et grimpe sur le bac à linge en osier.

– Alice, je sais pas, je crois pas que je pourrais faire comme toi, je veux dire, tout lâcher comme ça. Et puis, je suis bien moi chez Mango. C'est... facile !

– _Facile c'est pas la vie Bella !_

Je préfère l'interrompre.

– Moi je n'aime que le facile...

Elle soupire, elle aussi. Et je repense à Edward il y a cinq minutes, et aux jeudis. Le monstre à huit pattes est redescendu et a maintenant élu domicile sur le tapis.

– … Alice, est-ce qu'on pourrait en reparler plus tard ?

– _Tu es exaspérante tu sais ça ? Bon, tu m'expliques ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu es moitié habillée dans ta baignoire ?_

– Y a une araignée...

– _Appelle Edward !_

– On est jeudi...

– _Ah oui c'est vrai !_

Elle marque une pause. J'entends la sonnette derrière elle. Sauvée par le gong ! Elle va sans doute bientôt me lâcher la grappe.

Ou pas :

– _Attends, t'es pas allée au sport ?_

– Si pourquoi ?

– _Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ta salle de bain alors ? Tu n'as pas pris ta douche là-bas ?_

Je souffle, de toutes les meilleures amies du monde des meilleures amies, il a fallu que je tombe sur Miss-perspicacité...

Je marmonne :

– La douche du fond était prise.

– _Quoi ?_

– La douche du fond était prise !

– _Et bien sûr tu ne pouvais pas utiliser une autre douche... Bella, je peux te poser deux questions ?_

Quelqu'un d'autre te demanderait s'il peut te poser UNE question, mais Alice a toujours un coup d'avance.

Je ne réponds pas, sachant pertinemment qu'elle me les posera de toute façon ses questions.

– _Quand tu ne trouves pas ta marque préférée de **spaghetti **dans ton supermarché préféré, prends-tu une autre marque de spaghetti ? Ou vas-tu dans un autre supermarché ?_

– Je n'achète pas de spaghetti cette fois-ci.

– _Oui mais tu as prévu des bolo ce soir-là, tu fais autre chose du coup ?_

L'araignée bouge encore, avec ses grandes pattes velues, grosse tâche noire sur le coton beige du tapis. Mon pouls s'accélère. Je suis incapable de répondre. On n'entend que ma respiration hachée pendant un court instant. Avant que...

– _Bella, es-tu amoureuse d'Edward ?_

– Alice, faut que je te laisse !

En raccrochant, je trouve justement un sms d'Edward.

_*Tu veux que j'annule ma soirée ?_

Le coeur battant à tout rompre, un œil sur l'écran, l'autre sur Maïtika, je tape une réponse.

_*C'est bon, je vais me débrouiller._

Sa réponse ne tarde pas.

_*C'était pas ma question..._

Puis un autre sms tout de suite après.

_*Il serait peut-être temps de regarder ta phobie en face tu crois pas ?_

Je cherche une arme. La **bonbonnière** en cristal dans laquelle je mets mes sels de bain ? Elle va juste exploser en mille morceaux sur le sol, et ça va être un vrai casse-tête pour trouver dans quoi les ranger après. Je me saisis de la bouteille de shampoing à moitié vide et la lance en couinant. Bien sûr, je rate ma cible, mais apeurée, elle se met à courir vers moi. J'attrape et envoie tout ce qui se trouve sur le rebord de la baignoire pour repousser l'assaillant qui semble éviter les balles comme dans Matrix. Toutes les bouteilles en plastique y passent, et, dans la panique, mon téléphone aussi.

– Fait chier !

Un bip retentit de nouveau.

Je répète :

– Fait ! Chier !

Je me penche par dessus bord, tendant les bras le plus possible, la céramique froide rentre dans mon ventre, me coupant la respiration. Je pousse sur mes pieds posés de l'autre côté... j'y suis presque... allez... mais rien à faire, je n'arrive pas à l'attraper.

– Fait chier ! Fait chier ! Fait chier !

Je zieute Arachne qui a repris ses quartiers derrière la poubelle après le bombardement. Je me demande si elle me voit vraiment en huit exemplaires, un peu comme quand je regardais dans le kaléidoscope que mon père m'avait offert pour mes cinq ans. Ça doit être cool !

En tout cas, elle semble me fixer elle aussi.

– Quoi ?

Combien d'oreilles à une araignée ? Non parce que je ne sais pas si elle m'a entendue, mais elle se met à avancer timidement dans ma direction, comme si elle répondait à ma voix.

– Maman...

La voilà maintenant fièrement juchée sur le téléphone, comme pour dire ''c'est moi qui ai gagné !''.

– Super ! Et tu vas en faire quoi hein ? Taper un sms avec tes huit pattes ? Proposer à tes amies de se faire une toile ?

Ok Bella... on va souffler un bon coup et faire comme si tu n'étais pas en train de parler à une araignée.

Le téléphone bipe encore et encore, alternant entre sms et appels.

J'essaie d'apercevoir les messages sur l'écran.

– Ça t'écorcherai la mandibule de me lire ce qui est écrit ? Est-ce que c'est encore Edward ? Tu sais, si tu avais décidé d'élire domicile dans la salle de bain de l'apart d'à côté, c'est lui que tu aurais eu le privilège de voir en sous-vêtements. Et crois moi, ça vaut VRAIMENT le détour.

Ça fait un moment maintenant qu'elle est immobile, comme si elle m'écoutait.

– Ouais... je pense que mon cerveau commence sérieusement à manquer d'oxygène, dis-je tout haut, après tout, je suis plus à ça près.

Au moins, elle a arrêté de bouger ses immondes pattes et mon téléphone ne sonne plus. Mon cœur a repris un rythme à peu près correct. Je me rassois, résignée.

– Si je te demandais d'appeler un de mes copains pour qu'il vienne t'exterminer... tu le ferais ? Mouais, c'est bien ce que je me disais. Alors, on est destinées à mourir ici... ou à espérer qu'Edward n'ait pas trouvé l'amour de sa vie ce soir. Oui bon toi, dans les deux cas tu meurs. Désolée...

En fait, je ne le suis pas du tout, mais je me garde bien de lui dire. Une araignée, c'est déjà bien assez effrayant comme ça, alors une araignée vexée... on ne sait jamais, elle pourrait devenir énorme et verte, genre ArachnoHulk.

Pour le moment, elle a une taille qu'on pourrait définir comme inoffensive, et à force de passer du temps avec elle, je la trouverais presque mignonne. J'ai dit _presque ! _En fait, elle me fait un peu penser à Charlotte, dans le film avec le cochon qu'on a regardé tous les trois avec la petite sœur d'Edward.

J'essaie :

– Charlotte ?

Je fais le petit bruit avec mes lèvres en cul de poule, celui qu'on utilise pour appeler les animaux, comme ça, pour voir, mais ça n'a pas l'air de la faire réagir.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre à la volée et je tombe à la renverse dans la baignoire.

– Bordel Bella, pourquoi tu réponds plus au téléphone ? J'étais mort de trouille !

Mon héros!

Edward repère mon portable sur le sol au milieu des flacons en tous genres éparpillés un peu partout. L'araignée, par contre a disparu.

– Il se pourrait que je l'ai malencontreusement lancé ?

Il fait un tour d'horizon de la pièce.

– On croirait qu'il y a eu un tremblement de terre ici.

Il commence à ramasser les bouteilles en plastique ainsi que mon téléphone.

– Tu sais, ça fait toujours ça quand je me débrouille avec mes doigts... c'est l'explosion garantie !

Voilà ! J'ai son attention maintenant.

Il me détaille de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut, son regard devenant de plus en plus lourd et ma peau de plus en plus chaude.

Il secoue la tête, comme pour reprendre ses esprits puis fixe le carrelage à côté de mon visage, l'air gêné et je m'en veux immédiatement de le chercher comme ça.

– Ok, euh... elle est où cette araignée ?

– Je sais pas, on était à deux doigts de se faire des tresses et se raconter tous nos secrets juste avant que tu arrives, mais je pense que tu lui as fait peur.

Il ouvre la bouche sans doute pour me répondre mais je hurle et pointe mon index tremblant sur la boule que forme mon pantalon de survêtement abandonné au sol un peu plus tôt.

– Là !

Edward enlève sa basket sans défaire les lacets, et alors qu'il s'apprête à l'abattre sur l'insecte, je crie encore plus fort :

– Stoooooop ! Attends !

Il suspend son geste, et me fixe, l'air étonné.

J'halète, et les larmes aux yeux, je murmure :

– Arrête... Ne... ne la tue pas s'il-te-plaît.

Les yeux d'Edward sont ronds comme des billes et sa bouche entrouverte.

– Tu plaisantes là ? Toi ? La fille qui vient de passer une heure planquée dans sa baignoire à cause d'une toute petite bête ? Bella Swan ? Tu me demandes d'épargner une araignée ?

Le problème c'est que si l'araignée vit, moi, je peux pas sortir de la baignoire.

– Tu peux pas trouver un moyen pour, j'en sais rien, simplement la mettre dehors ?

Complètement décontenancé, je le vois à la ride formée entre ses deux sourcils, et sans remettre sa chaussure, Edward quitte la pièce en boitillant, le mouvement faisant fuir de nouveau la bébête qui retourne se planquer dans le vêtement.

Il réapparaît et dans un silence horrifiant secoue mon pantalon pour en faire tomber l'habitante. Je réprime un frisson. Il retourne un verre dessus aussi vite qu'elle tente de fuir, et la voilà prisonnière, essayant de grimper le long de la paroi glissante, tournant en rond comme un poisson dans un bocal. J'ai de la peine pour elle, mais dans quelques secondes, elle va retrouver la liberté, et je vais pouvoir reprendre le cours normal de ma vie.

Je grimace :

– C'est le verre que j'utilise pour boire mon jus d'orange !

Il me fait son petit sourire en coin.

– T'es vraiment bourrée de T.O.C. comme fille !

– Dit celui qui a défini le jeudi comme le seul jour où il va draguer.

Une ombre de tristesse passe sur son visage, son regard profond trouve le mien et mon cœur se serre.

– C'est parce que je te laisse tous les autres jours pour changer d'avis.

Après quelques secondes intenses, il rompt le lien visuel, pose une main sur le verre et glisse un bout de carton d'emballage de crème anti-rides dessous.

Mal à l'aise comme toujours quand le sujet vient sur le tapis, je bafouille :

– Merci d'être venu quand même.

Il marmonne :

– Ouais...

Je souffle, tout ça est bientôt fini.

Sauf que...

– Attends une minute !

Il s'assoit à côté du verre et fait glisser son doigt sur le fond. Je fixe son mouvement, la panique me gagnant à nouveau.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– J'ai parlé avec Alice, annonce-t-il de sa voix grave. Elle m'a dit pour Paul & Joe.

Je soupire.

– Tu pourrais virer cette petite bestiole s'il-te-plaît, que je puisse me doucher et me changer et que je sois habillée pour avoir cette conversation ?

Son regard dévie brièvement sur le coton de ma brassière.

– Et perdre l'avantage que tu sois coincée ici avec moi et obligée de répondre à mes questions ? Sûrement pas !

Il se relève, attrape le peignoir en éponge mauve suspendu à la porte et me le tend. Je recule légèrement.

– Secoue-le !

– Quoi ?

Je désigne l'araignée du menton.

– Secoue-le ! Imagine elle a fait son nid dedans ou un truc dans le genre !

L'air dépité mais amusé, il s'exécute, et, rassurée, je me couvre enfin, bien que franchement, de tous les tourments auxquels je dois faire face ce soir, ma presque nudité est le moins pire.

– Merci.

Edward est retourné s'asseoir, toujours sur une seule chaussure.

– ...pas pour toi que je le fais.

Mon cœur se serre et me revoilà projetée quelques mois en arrière, avant les jeudis-drague pour lui amenant aux jeudis-sport pour moi, quand tout était encore simple entre nous. Avant ce soir là, celui où je n'aurais pas dû reprendre de ce délicieux vin italien que Jasper nous a servi. On avait passé une excellente soirée, on s'était vraiment, vraiment bien amusés, tout simplement. Le genou d'Edward avait plusieurs fois frôlé le mien sous la table, la main qu'il posait régulièrement sur le dossier de ma chaise avait plusieurs fois effleuré mon cou, trop de fois pour que ce soit accidentel. On était rentrés tous les deux à pieds, tranquillement. Je n'arrivais pas tout à fait à éviter de marcher sur les contours des pavés, et, mon état légèrement alcoolisé et mon obsession stupide rendaient ma démarche incertaine. Alors il a pris ma main pour me soutenir, son corps serré contre le mien, tous deux riant aux éclats quand on perdait l'équilibre parce que je poussais à droite et lui à gauche. Et dans le hall de notre immeuble, il m'a embrassée. Un de ces baisers doux, heureux, un sourire caché derrière, mais terriblement terriblement chaud. Un de ceux qui vous donnent envie d'en avoir un autre. Puis un autre... et encore un autre. On riait encore quand on est entrés chez moi. Et on s'embrassait encore, aussi. On n'était pas vraiment saouls, plutôt simplement désinhibés. Enfin moi je l'étais. Je me sentais comme j'aimerais pouvoir toujours me sentir. Sans prise de tête, sans tous les défis que semble me lancer le quotidien.

_Putain j'adore tes fesses..._ Ses mains étaient passées sous ma jupe, pressant mon bassin contre le sien. On se tripotait comme des adolescents, appuyés contre le dossier du canapé, les pans de sa chemise ouverte et mes paumes à plat contre sa peau brûlante.

_Bella..._

– Bella ?

Les yeux verts d'Edward scrutent les miens. Ils ont toujours l'éclat de l'émeraude, et l'intensité et la profondeur d'une forêt de sapins. On associe systématiquement la couleur rouge à la chaleur... pour moi c'est le vert. Sauf que depuis ce soir là, quand il les posent sur moi, il y a aussi cette lueur de tristesse. En voulant que les choses restent telles qu'elles étaient, j'ai transformé son regard.

– Bella, tu m'expliques tout _ça_ ?

L'araignée continue de s'épuiser à tenter de sortir de sa prison de verre. À bien y réfléchir, on est finalement dans la même situation toutes les deux. Je suis coincée dans ma baignoire à attendre qu'Edward veuille bien me délivrer. Mais me délivrer de quoi exactement ?

– Est-ce que c'est parce que tu as un problème avec l'engagement ?

– Je n'ai pas de problème avec l'engagement !

– Bella, quand les choses ont commencé à devenir, hum, sérieuses entre nous tu m'as littéralement foutu dehors et j'ai bien senti qu'il valait mieux que je fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et me fais pas croire que t'en avais pas envie, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux. Mais après tu avais l'air juste, je sais pas, complètement paniquée. Un peu comme maintenant. Si le problème ne vient pas du fait que tu ne veuilles pas t'engager, je pourrais croire que ça vient de moi. Mais aujourd'hui, il y a cette histoire de boulot...

Je sens comme une espèce de poids sur mes poumons, comme si son regard, ses questions ou même sa seule présence appuyaient sur ma poitrine. Dans son bocal de fortune, l'araignée se recroqueville et j'ai envie de pleurer.

– Elle est en train de manquer d'air !

– Bella, dis-moi de quoi tu as peur et je la laisserai partir...

Mes yeux passent de l'un à l'autre aussi vite que mon cœur palpite. Sous pression, je finis par exploser :

– Du changement, d'accord !? J'ai peur du changement. J'ai peur quand les choses changent. Je déteste ça, pour moi, ça veut juste dire que je ne sais pas comment ce sera après... Quelle tête j'aurai si je me coupe les cheveux ou si je me teins en rousse, ou même simplement si je change de coiffeur. J'angoisse à la simple idée de devoir me racheter des nouveaux draps alors que je dors si bien dans ceux-là même si ils sont pleins de trous, ou bien d'utiliser un nouveau gel douche parce qu'il pourrait dessécher ma peau ou pire encore, je pourrais y être allergique et perdre ma peau en lambeaux ! Si je change de boulot, qui me dit que mon bureau ou les tâches qu'on m'assignera ou mes horaires ou mes nouveaux collègues me plairont ?

– Wow, du calme, respire !

La main sur mon sternum, je tente de retrouver mon souffle. Je suis bizarrement à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs, et en même temps, expliquer tout ça à Edward c'est comme expulser tout ce mal qui me ronge. Lui exposer toute ma folie et ma **vulnérabilité**, c'est comme m'en défaire un peu.

Il a avancé vers moi, les mains tendues, comme on approcherait d'un animal sauvage apeuré. On est tous les deux debout face à face, le fait que je sois toujours dans la baignoire créant une barrière entre nous tout en permettant à mes yeux d'être à hauteur des siens.

– Edward... si les choses venaient à changer entre nous... je n'ai pas envie de te perdre juste parce qu'on a cédé à la **tentation** de coucher ensemble. Tu es plus que mon meilleur ami.

Sourcils froncés, on dirait qu'il essaie d'assimiler tout ce que je viens de lui dire. Une fois qu'il semble prêt, il déglutit.

– Y a pas si longtemps que ça, j'étais simplement ton voisin, à qui tu es venue demander de changer l'ampoule de ton salon. Tu vois, ça a déjà changé.

– Ça s'est fait tout seul.

– Tomber amoureux de toi aussi, ça s'est fait tout seul...

Je bloque. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de me dire ? Une boule d'effroi vient de se créer au creux de mon ventre.

– Non, tu... Edward, tu as mis ton t-shirt le plus sexy pour aller à un speed-dating ce soir, pendant que moi, j'évacuais sur un vélo elliptique la rage que j'éprouve à l'idée de te savoir avec d'autres filles alors qu'avant on allait au cinéma tous les deux. C'est ce qu'on fait maintenant le jeudi. Tu n'es pas amoureux de moi.

Il secoue la tête. Je crois bien que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi sérieux.

– Le jeudi, je vais boire une bière avec Jasper, une idée d'Alice pour essayer de te faire réagir. D'après elle, c'était plus efficace en sacrifiant une de nos habitudes. Tu vois, finalement, tu sais encaisser les changements. Et je SUIS complètement et définitivement amoureux de toi.

Un frisson me parcoure de haut en bas. Et pour une fois, je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit de la peur. Peut-être du plaisir ou se pourrait-il même que ce soit de l'anticipation ? Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, je n'ai jamais rien ressenti d'agréable avant qu'un événement ne se produise malgré moi. Toujours juste de l'appréhension à me demander qu'est-ce que ça va changer ?

Edward fait un pas en avant et j'hésite entre approcher ou reculer. Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres et je suis subjuguée par son geste. Je me surprends à le reproduire sur les miennes.

– Écoute, je te propose un truc. Dis-toi juste qu'on ne change rien entre nous. On laisse juste notre relation _évoluer _doucement_. _C'est comme ça que moi je le vois.

Je répète en hochant la tête alors qu'une once de tension semble quitter mon corps :

– On laisse les choses évoluer doucement...

Il avance encore un peu, son regard rivé au mien. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge, mais de nouveau, ce n'est pas de la crainte mais de l'excitation. L'air crépite autour de moi. Mes poils se dressent sur ma peau.

Son visage est à quelques centimètres du mien.

– Embrasse-moi Bella, chuchote-t-il.

Je cherche le danger dans ses yeux. Mais tout ce que j'y vois, c'est du confort.

Avec prudence, je réduis la distance qui nous sépare, et pose une main sur chacune de ses épaules, pour me stabiliser mais aussi pour me donner du courage. Il respire difficilement, mais ne bouge pas. C'est à moi de décider et c'est un risque que je me sens prête à prendre, enfin je crois. Je colle d'abord mon front contre le sien. Il ferme les yeux. Je caresse l'arête de son nez avec le bout du mien. Il entrouvre les lèvres.

Et finalement, le cœur battant à tout rompre, je me lance.

Sa bouche est douce et chaude. Et tendre. Il a le goût de bière, de cigarette et d'Edward. Il gémit de façon presque imperceptible, mais ne presse jamais, me laissant fixer le rythme. Je m'agrippe aux muscles de ses épaules tandis qu'il m'apprivoise gentiment. J'ai comme l'impression que chacun des organes de mon corps est en train d'exploser en mille morceaux. Mais ça ne me fait pas peur. C'est Edward, et je n'ai pas peur. J'approfondis le baiser, laissant sa langue passer la barrière de mes lèvres, laissant son goût se mêler au mien, laissant mon cœur accepter le sien.

Notre baiser s'enflamme peu à peu, ses bras désormais autour de ma taille me plaquant contre son corps, mes genoux claquant contre la céramique de la baignoire. Un soupir m'échappe quand il finit par me relâcher pour nicher sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Et à mesure que nos respirations se calment, notre étreinte passe lentement de torride et passionnée à affectueuse et douce.

Je suis tellement bien là, dans ses bras, tout contre lui. Aucune chance que je puisse vivre ça si on reste dans la limite de notre amitié.

Il rit, son souffle chatouillant ma nuque :

– Tu trouves mon t-shirt sexy ?

J'essaie de reculer pour pouvoir le regarder mais il ne me laisse pas faire, plaçant quelques petits baisers sur ma peau.

– Je te trouve sexy même avec ton pyjama à carreaux bleus.

Cette fois il me fait face, ses yeux sont beaux, clairs, heureux.

– Je te trouve sexy même en peignoir mauve, décoiffée et dégoulinante de sueur parce que tu as évacué ta rage sur un vélo elliptique avant de te battre avec une araignée.

Je regarde la pauvre bête.

– Il est temps de la sortir de là, non ?

– Mmm... Tu viens avec moi ?

Je me tends.

– Euh... là tu m'en demandes beaucoup. Je pense avoir eu ma dose pour aujourd'hui.

– Viens juste avec moi sur le balcon...

Il m'embrasse.

– J'aimerais prendre une douche.

– Ok. Il est trop tard pour le cinéma, mais un DVD c'est encore jouable. Je t'attends dans le salon.

Encore un baiser.

– Et Bella ?

Cette fois ses yeux sont prudents :

– Tu ne te défiles pas hein ?

– Promis.

Je scelle ma promesse par un baiser puis il me relâche.

Toujours tourné vers moi, il s'éloigne lentement, un sourire espiègle collé à ses lèvres.

– Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

– Quoi ?

– Et j'espère que tu te sens prête car ce sera une vraie **révolution !**

– Mais quoi ?!

– Tu vas devoir changer ton statut sentimental sur Facebook.

Et en reculant, il donne un coup dans le verre avec son talon et le fait basculer.

Oh putain l'angoisse !

* * *

Je tenais juste à vous remercier de m'avoir lue ainsi que ma bêta pour sa correction.


	7. 5- Le concert de ma vie

**JE SUIS PHOBIQUE MAIS J'ME SOIGNE (Le Twilight Contest)**

**La phobie : **Le concert de ma vie

**Couple :** Edward & Bella

**Rating M**

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de la Twilight appartiennent bien sûr à Stephenie Meyer (chanceuse devant l'Eternel), je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours « Je suis phobique mais j'me soigne »

**O*o*O*o*O**

**POV EDWARD**

**-Le Dr Gerandy aura un peu de retard, il a dû recevoir un patient en urgence, veuillez l'excuser ! **Me signifia la secrétaire médicale au regard de **biche** alors que je venais me présenter à elle.

Sur son bureau, tandis qu'elle répondait au téléphone qui sonnait incessamment, il y avait une **agrafeuse** et l'**imprimante** crachait une quantité astronomique de documents à un rythme soutenu.

_Elle continue bien cette journée, tout ce que j'adore !_

_**-**_**Pas de problème ! **Répondis-je avant d'aller **ruminer** dans mon coin car le bon docteur était en retard.

Je m'installai dans l'un des confortables fauteuils de la salle d'attente, repensant encore que j'avais dû supporter un investisseur immobilier, tout en maîtrisant ma colère, qui était venu mettre la pagaille sur mon chantier.

J'étais un architecte de renom et bon nombre d'entreprises locales faisaient appel à mon cabinet que je dirigeai avec mon grand-frère Emmett et un ami d'enfance, Demetri.

Et voilà maintenant que j'allais devoir patienter, non sans mal car la salle d'attente était remplie de gens venus se faire soigner leurs petits bobos et autres tracas mentaux, comme moi.

Comme tous les mois, depuis désormais plus de 3 ans, je rencontrai mon thérapeute qui m'aidait à travailler ou plutôt à surmonter mon ochlophobie.

Malgré que cette tare ne m'empêche pas vraiment d'avoir une vie sociale ou encore de sortir de chez moi, cette phobie se caractérisait par une peur incontrôlable de la foule de manière oppressive et on pourrait la rapprocher de la claustrophobie.

Je craignais de me retrouver encerclé, que les gens décident de se jeter sur moi et de finir étouffé sans avoir la moindre possibilité d'en sortir et y laisser ma peau.

_Mais promis juré, j'y travaille... ou pas__!_

Je laissai traîner mon regard autour de moi. Quelques patients attendaient leur tour tout en feuilletant des magazines maintes fois lus et relus qui souffraient en silence sur la petite table en bois installée au centre de la pièce où une odeur d'**aérosol** bon marché était diffusée à intervalles réguliers.

Un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds coupés courts, et à qui je mettrais bien une claque car il n'arrêtait pas de courir autour des sièges avec une démarche digne d'un **éléphant**sans que sa mère n'intervienne pour le canaliser, piochait de temps à autre et sans aucune **hésitation** dans la **bonbonnière** en verre, une friandise qu'il fourrait bien vite dans sa bouche.

-**Jasper, arrête les bonbons car tu n'auras plus faim ce soir !** Lui ordonna-t-elle tout en éloignant l'objet de la convoitise du garçonnet qui se mit à bouder avant de reprendre sa course infernale.

A mon tour, j'attrapai un catalogue spécialisé dans la presse people où sur la couverture, qui avait subi une attaque de feutres de couleur, était écrit en grands caractères **«**** Révélation**** choc, Tom Cruise et Katie Holmes divorcent ! Que va-t-il advenir de la petite Suri ? »**

_Oui ce magazine n'était pas dans sa première jeunesse !_

Je feuilletai machinalement sans porter aucune attention aux ragots colportés dont cette presse à scandales raffolait jusqu'à ce que la porte du bureau de mon médecin ne s'ouvre et que ce dernier prenne congé d'avec son précédent patient.

**-Edward, c'est à nous ! **M'accueillit-il tout en me serrant la main sans jamais se départir de son sourire avenant.

Me laissant le passage, je pénétrai dans son bureau avant de m'asseoir sur l'une des banquettes en tissu noir et prévues pour les séances de thérapie, qui ne me semblaient jamais réellement formelles.

Le Dr Gerandy avait aménagé son cabinet de façon assez accueillante, qui donnait l'impression d'être dans un boudoir et non chez un psychologue à proprement parlé.

**-Edward, laissez-moi vous présenter Kate ! Kate est en formation à mes côtés dans le cadre de son cursus universitaire. **M'indiqua-t-il alors que la jeune femme me serrait la main et rougissait.

_Oui, je sais j'ai un charme fou ! N'est-ce pas ?_

**-J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas que j'assiste à votre séance avec mon oncle ? **

_On fait ça en famille ? Ok !_

**-Pas de problème ! **La rassurai-je, même si cela ne m'enchantait guère.

**-Comme je te le disais, Edward, **expliqua mon bon médecin, **est atteint d'ochlopobie, mieux connue comme étant la phobie de la foule. Il a 27 ans, est architecte et vit en couple avec une charmante jeune femme. **Le Dr Gérandy se tourna vers moi. **Je retrace un peu votre parcours médical à Kate afin qu'elle puisse intervenir mais surtout suivre le bon déroulement de notre séance. **

**-J'ai comme l'impression d'être une expérience scientifique ! **Tentai-je de plaisanter.

**-Non Edward mais vous êtes un patient exemplaire, si je peux dire, car il est rare que de nos jours les personnes fassent les démarches pour consulter alors qu'ils sont conscients d'avoir un mal. **Argumenta Kate, qui plongea aussi vite le regard dans son bloc-notes.

-**C'est grâce à ma compagne que je suis là ! **Avouai-je.

Il y avait sur les murs de nombreux clichés du **Bangladesh** car au détour de l'un de nos nombreux échanges, j'avais appris que son épouse était originaire de ce pays. Un vase avec un pot pourri sur la table en fer forgé face à nous et une lampe sur pied placée entre les deux sofas disposés en biais complétaient l'ensemble. Sa table de travail en verre nous faisait face où divers dossiers en papier l'encombraient.

**-Serait-il possible de connaître vos antécédents afin de mieux nourrir ma thèse ? **Me demanda-t-elle tout en tâchant de soutenir mon regard.

_Un vrai cobaye soumis à une expérience scientifique, manque plus que la petite roue de hamster !_

J'avais contracté cette ochlophobie à mon plus jeune âge car j'avais été traumatisé.

**-Euh par où commencer…**voulus-je paraître relax.** Mon oncle Ben, le frère aîné de ma mère Esmée, m'avait amené à un match de baseball alors que je venais de fêter mes six ans. Nous avions dû évacuer le stade, une fuite de gaz s'était déclarée dans les conduits d'aération des vestiaires et je m'étais perdu dans la foule dense qui cherchait à quitter l'enceinte sportive, suivant les directives des agents de sécurité et des forces de l'ordre. **Racontai-je, en frissonnant quelque peu. **Et c'était mon père qui était venu me récupérer au poste de secours quelques heures plus tard puisque mon oncle avait été transporté à l'hôpital.**

_Le flip complet quand on a 6 ans !_

**-Sacré traumatisme ! **Releva-t-elle.

Et depuis ce jour-là, je faisais en sorte de passer au loin de ces rassemblements en tout genre et j'avais décrété que je préférai amplement la sécurité et le confort de mon appartement pour regarder une retransmission sportive ou autre manifestation culturelle à la télévision, en compagnie de mon adorable Bella et de quelques amis... et je le vivais très bien de cette façon !

**-Et c'est bien des mois plus tard que j'ai appris quelle équipe avait gagné ! **Rigolai-je.

Marcus, c'était son prénom, avait pris place à mes côtés sur l'autre banquette tout en attrapant sa tablette numérique où il annotait tout ce que je pouvais et surtout voulais lui balancer durant nos entretiens alors que sa nièce Kate s'était assise devant le bureau de mon thérapeute sur une chaise roulante.

_Je me sens cerné ! Relax Cullen, tu vas t'en sortir !_

**-Alors Edward, où en sommes-nous ? Avez-vous réussi à réaliser quelques objectifs que nous avions mis en place précédemment ? Qu'en est-il de ce projet d'aller voir ce concert où se produit votre groupe favori ? **Me débuta-t-il tout en pianotant sur son écran tactile.

Je tâchai d'adopter une attitude désinvolte en me vautrant quelque peu dans le sofa, croisant ma cheville gauche sur mon genou droit, jetant mon bras droit sur le dossier alors rien que de penser à ce futur événement qui m'attendait demain soir, à cette foule rassemblée venue acclamer Coldplay au Key Arena, je flippais sévère et savais d'avance que cette histoire tournerait mal.

_Foi de Cullen, j'allais tomber dans les pommes et finir à l'hôpital... une fois de plus !_

**-Je ne suis pas du tout rassuré et je me fais déjà le film des évènements qui m'amèneront à rentrer chez moi en courant comme un fuyard ou à me réveiller aux urgences, un masque à oxygène sur le visage parce que j'aurai perdu connaissance !** Déclarai-je avec assurance.

**-Quel enthousiasme ! **Se fit-il moqueur. **Mais vous savez que votre phobie ne pourra qu'être vaincue que si vous vous fixez des buts à atteindre. Il faut que vous vous obligiez à aller dans des endroits où les gens se rassemblent en masse et puis un concert de ce genre ne se rate pas ! **Poursuivit-il en soupirant. **Je vous envie, vous savez car moi-même, j'apprécie énormément ce groupe britannique et ma fille cadette en est fan, d'ailleurs mon épouse l'y accompagne avec des copines ! **M'apprit-il. **Vous devez vous forcer, Edward, et c'est pour cela aussi que vous avez fait appel à moi pour vous aider à surmonter votre phobie. **

Je lui souris tout en passant une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux qui étaient toujours en **révolution** capillaire et cela depuis mon adolescence, au grand plaisir de ma compagne qui adorait y tirer dessus quand nous faisions l'amour et qu'elle était sur le point de jouir.

_Putain ce que j'aime le sexe avec Bella !_

**-Je ne veux pas décevoir, Bella, car c'est un chouette cadeau d'anniversaire qu'elle m'a fait malgré qu'elle connaisse tous les torts de ma phobie. Je l'ai d'abord détestée, considérant son présent comme une bombe au ****mercure**** qui allait m'exploser au visage mais avec le recul, c'est un petit mal pour un grand bien ! **Avouai-je, à la fois vaincu et déterminé de ravir Bella.

**-Voilà une bonne parole, Edward ! **Me félicita-t-il. **Si vous parlez ainsi, c'est que vous avez décidé d'affronter votre mal. En trois ans de thérapie, j'appelle ça un vrai progrès.**

**-Bella m'y aide énormément, vous savez ! **Lui dis-je d'une voix pleine de reconnaissance. **Elle connaît tous mes travers et elle m'aime surtout. C'est ma meilleure amie et accessoirement ma compagne, **rigolai-je **et nous adorons ce groupe depuis nos années lycée. **Précisai-je, un grand sourire collé aux lèvres.

Dès que je pensais à Bella ou parlais d'elle, je me transformais en cet idiot amoureux dont l'esprit devenait de la guimauve... _mais je l'aimais comme un dingue, cette nana !_

**-C'est toujours un plus, d'avoir un proche qui comprend le mal-être, qu'il soit moral ou physique et qui soutienne dans les démarches. Et je suis conscient que sans Bella, vous ne feriez pas tous ces efforts. **Me rappela-t-il, chanceux que je suis.

_Ça c'est clair !_

**-Comme nous abordons le sujet et que demain donc, vous allez voir ce concert**, je grinçai quelque peu des dents en y repensant, **à quand remonte réellement votre dernière immersion au contact d'une foule réunie en masse ? Soyez franc, Edward !** Me poussa-t-il à me confier.

Je réfléchissais un court instant afin de me rappeler à quel moment j'avais dû mettre à mal ma phobie.

**-Si je me rappelle bien et sans dire de bêtises, Bella m'avait traîné de force au cinéma pour aller voir ce film de filles que j'avais apprécié malgré tout, vous savez... ce truc avec les vampires qui brillent au soleil, **dis-je tout en essayant de me remémorer le titre, **comment ça s'appelait déjà... Twilight, voilà et c'était le premier film ! **Précisai-je.

**-Oui, ce n'est pas tout récent cette affaire si je saisis bien ! **Se moqua-t-il tout en marquant l'information dans mon dossier électronique.

**-Oh j'adore les films de cette franchise ! **S'émerveilla Kate.

_Je vais te présenter ma femme dans ce cas !_

Bella s'était prise de **fascination**pour cette saga littéraire, avait dévoré les quatre livres en cinq jours mais ne m'avait plus demandé de l'accompagner dans une salle obscure pour découvrir la suite sur grand écran.

Parce qu'en plus d'avoir peur de la foule, je n'étais pas vraiment fan du noir et donc aller voir les films suivants qui ont rassemblé une masse de fans incalculable pour m'enfermer dans une salle pleine à craquer, je vous laisse imaginer mon état psychique à la sortie.

**-Et je n'aime être dans le noir ! **Indiquai-je à l'encontre de Kate qui me regardait comme si j'étais une rockstar.

**-C'est très bien de reconnaître ses torts ! **Me félicita-t-elle.

**-C'est ce que n'arrête pas de me dire Marcus ! **Souriais-je.

J'échangeai encore quelques banalités avec mon thérapeute, lui promettant de faire en sorte de passer un bon moment demain soir avant que notre rendez-vous mensuel ne prenne fin.

**-Comme à votre demande, on se revoit lundi pour que vous me racontiez comment vous avez réagi face à **

**cette grande épreuve et que vous me parliez de vos ressentis, que vous puissiez mettre des mots sur votre appréhension qui doit être déjà à son comble. **M'encouragea-t-il malgré tout en me raccompagnant jusqu'à la sortie de son cabinet médical.

**-Si j'y survis ! **Lui rappelai-je en esquissant un faible sourire qui se voulait quelque peu rassurant.

Je quittai le centre médical, situé à proximité du Space Needle, avec encore plus d'angoisses que je n'en avais en y arrivant mais après avoir subi l'affluence monstre du trolleybus qui me ramenait chez moi, tout proche de la Seattle Central Library, je retrouverai ma compagne.

Une délicieuse odeur de sauce bolognaise m'accueillit alors que je déposai mes clés dans la coupelle de l'entrée et larguai ma besace au pied de la table.

**-Bébé, c'est moi ! **M'annonçai-je, en m'avançant dans le vestibule qui distribuait les pièces à vivre de notre appartement fraîchement repeint.

Je rejoignis Bella, qui gesticulait dans la cuisine, une cuillère en bois dans la main et ses écouteurs fixés aux oreilles. Elle portait une tunique blanche, et à travers laquelle je pouvais apercevoir la fine dentelle de son soutien-gorge push-up, _celui qui lui faisait une exquise poitrine, _et son jogging court fétiche qu'elle mettait tout le temps quand elle traînait à la maison.

Je m'appuyai contre le chambranle et restai là, à l'observer alors qu'elle me faisait dos. Cette femme était la **tentation** incarnée, son corps souple mais qui possédait des formes et des courbes très charmantes, m'appelait à le posséder et à le vénérer comme j'aimais tant le faire et ses cheveux bruns bouclés relevés en chignon dégageaient cette parcelle de peau que j'adorais noyer sous mes baisers voraces.

**-Ah t'es rentré, chéri ! Et arrête de me fixer comme ça, on dirait un malade mental ! **Rigola-t-elle.

Sa voix chantante m'interpella alors que mon **imagination** débordante, la voyait nue sur notre lit m'aguichant en remuant lascivement au milieu des draps froissés.

**-Quoi ? T'es tellement belle que je ne peux pas m'empêcher !**

Je rentrai dans la cuisine pour la saluer et l'embrasser. Ses lèvres avaient la saveur de la tomate et nos langues gourmandes se mélangeaient bien rapidement.

**-Alors ce rendez-vous avec Marcus ? **Me demanda-t-elle avant de plonger les **spaghettis** dans l'eau frémissante.

Bella connaissait mon thérapeute car à ma demande et des fois, à celle du Dr Gerandy, il lui était arrivé de m'accompagner à quelques unes de mes séances.

**-Et toi, ta journée au travail ? Ça été ? Jacob ne t'as pas trop pris la tête ? **Me renseignai-je.

Comme souvent, on se racontait nos journées respectives autour d'un bon verre de vin. Nous plaisantions en refaisant le monde, en se moquant des gens et nous tenions grandement à ces instants de complicité.

**-M'en parle pas... **Souffla-t-elle résignée. **J'en ai marre de tout lui répéter au minimum cinq fois par jour et je me demande encore pourquoi Aro a pris ce stagiaire mais j'aime mon job donc, je le prends avec le sourire. **Elle remua un peu la bolognaise avant d'améliorer l'assaisonnement après l'avoir goûtée. **Alors ta séance ?**

**-On a parlé du concert de demain et de la manière dont j'appréhende cet événement ! **Lui dis-je tout en trempant mon petit doigt dans la sauce. **Et j'ai dû raconter ma vie à une débutante, l'horreur ! **

-**Bas les pattes ! **Me gronda-t-elle en me donnant un coup de cuillère sur la main.

Je fis mine de souffrir le martyre en secouant ma main mais sans oublier de lui adresser un clin d'œil.

**-Je vis avec un vrai gamin ! **Déclara-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

**-Oui mais tu l'aimes ce vrai gamin ! **Rajoutai-je avant de lui claquer le derrière affectueusement.

Je pris place sur l'un des tabourets qui composaient l'îlot central de notre cuisine équipée et nous servis un verre de vin à chacun. Bella s'asseyait à mes côtés et posait une main possessive sur ma cuisse.

**-Donc raconte-moi plus en détails ton rendez-vous avec le Dr Gerandy. **Me poussa-t-elle avant de boire une gorgée de vin.

**-T'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ce concert ? Tu pourrais y aller avec Alice et Rosalie ! **Lui proposai-je, une nouvelle fois.

_Je suis pas suicidaire, moi !_

Ce n'était pas la première fois que nous avions cette conversation et que j'essayais de négocier ma non présence au concert malgré que je crevais d'envie de voir le groupe Coldplay en compagnie de Bella, de me réjouir de leurs plus grands succès en live et d'en prendre plein les yeux.

**-Edward, encore ! **Tonna-t-elle. **Il est hors de question que j'aille à ce concert avec mes collègues et c'est à toi que j'ai offert ce cadeau d'anniversaire. Fin de la discussion et de ta négociation puérile, je ne céderai pas ! C'est clair ? **Trancha-t-elle, en me pinçant la cuisse.

_Oui chef !_

Même si elle était diplômée en gestion et **comptabilité**, Bella travaillait dans un cabinet **juridique** comme assistante de direction et de bien des fois, elle me parlait comme elle le faisait avec ses clients et ça me calmait.

Je baissai la tête, penaud mais ma compagne me déposa un baiser sur la joue.

**-Désolée, chéri ! Je suis allée trop loin en te parlant ainsi mais je tiens vraiment à passer ce moment fantastique avec toi et c'est demain ! **Se réjouit-elle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. **Et puis, tu sais très bien que je serai toujours là pour t'encourager et t'aider avec cette phobie.**

Elle m'enlaça, s'appuyant contre mon dos et entourant mon buste de ses bras.

**-Je t'aime, tu sais ! **Murmura-t-elle à mon oreille. **Le repas est bientôt prêt ! Tu mets le couvert, s'il te plaît ?**

A mon tour, je quittai mon tabouret et attrapai nos assiettes et ustensiles tandis que Bella faisait égoutter les pâtes et terminait la préparation de notre dîner.

C'est avec le ventre bien rempli, je m'étais resservi à plusieurs reprises et les spaghettis à la bolognaise de Bella, c'était un orgasme culinaire, que je débarrassai la table et jetai quelques déchets à la **poubelle**.

**-Comme toujours, femme, je me suis pété le bide. **Une nouvelle claque sur son derrière. **Quand tu veux, tu me refais un repas aussi délicieux. **La félicitai-je.

**-Tu sais, **débuta-t-elle en posant le torchon sur le bord de l'évier, **ce n'est pas en me faisant des compliments à tour de bras et de ronds de jambes, que demain tu seras aux abonnés absents ! **Sourit-elle. **Tu vas y arriver et sache que je te lâcherai pas ! On va passer un bon moment, fredonner les paroles en même temps que Chris Martin, danser et s'amuser sur les rythmes entêtants de leurs meilleures chansons. Je veux qu'on le fasse ensemble et ce sera un grand pas pour tenter de surmonter ta peur incontrôlable qui te rend malheureux !**

**-Oh Bella, tu fais tellement beaucoup pour moi ! **Dis-je, touché par ses paroles. **Heureusement que ce sont des places assises et même s'il y aura plus de 70 000 personnes autour de moi, désolé de nous, **me repris-je, **je me prête à croire que ça ira ! **Essayai-je de me convaincre tant bien que mal.

Nous étions désormais dans notre salon, installés dans notre canapé d'angle. La télévision diffusait une énième stupide émission de téléréalité mais Bella, qui était lovée contre moi, adorait ce genre d'imbécilités et elle gloussait de temps en temps alors que je m'ennuyais sévère.

Je jouai avec une mèche de ses cheveux que j'enroulai autour de mon index et je pestai en marmonnant quand les candidats lançaient des bêtises plus grosses qu'eux sans aucun filtre.

**-Si t'es pas content, t'as qu'à aller te coucher ! **Me proposa-t-elle, toujours scotchée avec intérêt à son émission.

**-J'ai pas envie de dormir bébé, mais j'ai une idée qui nous serait très agréable si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! D'ailleurs, si tu me taillais une pipe cela serait un bon début ! **Lançai-je avec un timbre vicieux et charmeur.

**-T'es sérieux, là ? Et puis je suis pas ta ****servante****, ta pute qui va se mettre à genoux pour te sucer ! **Gronda-t-elle non sans se frotter à moi de manière lascive.

**-Bella, je te préviens si tu commences à faire ça, à te trémousser et à pousser tes gémissements, je te charge sur mon épaule et je vais te baiser fort... très fort ! **Annonçai-je, tel un homme des cavernes.

**-Pas maintenant, chéri... j'ai la migraine ! **S'amusa-t-elle.

-**Bella... **fis-je menaçant.

Notre petit jeu prit vite fin et ce fut sous le couvert de nos draps que nos corps en sueur s'apprivoisèrent et se domptèrent une seconde fois.

Bella, toute échevelée et la respiration hachée, se vautra de tout son long sur mon corps et me câlina comme elle aimait tant le faire et que j'appréciais énormément. Son index dessinait les motifs des petites étoiles tatouées sur mon pectoral gauche, une étoile représentant un grand moment dans notre vie de couple.

**-Vous étiez très en forme ce soir, miss Swan... surtout pour une personne qui mimait avoir une migraine ! **Rigolai-je.

**-Faut dire que vous êtes un excellent placebo pour faire passer toute sorte de maux ! **Sourit-elle.

Bella se redressa pour venir m'embrasser mais j'en profitai pour la faire basculer et qu'elle se retrouve bloquée sous mon corps, mes bras et mes jambes la maintenant prisonnière de mon désir et de mon besoin de l'aimer à nouveau.

**-Je t'aime ! **Lui soufflai-je, mes lèvres collées aux siennes alors que je la pénétrai une fois de plus.

Nous savourions notre moment post-coïtal, nos doigts emmêlés et nos regards accrochés. Aucune parole n'était prononcée et seuls nos souffles communiquaient, nous étions bien ainsi et je me rendis compte que j'étais un putain de chanceux d'avoir une nana comme elle dans ma vie et surtout qu'elle me prenne tout entier, phobies incluses.

S'élevant devant moi, la structure moderne et métallique du Key Arena me narguait et les queues interminables de fans se massaient aux alentours des portails d'accès de la salle, qui en temps normal accueillait tous les matches de basketball des Storms et les compétitions de hockey sur glace des Thunderbirds.

Bella serrait ma main et s'appuyait contre mon bras pour me témoigner sa force et son soutien.

_Relax Edward, tu vas gérer et t'es pas tout seul !_

Je baissais le regard vers ma compagne, qui à son tour, m'observait avant de me sourire grandement. L'un de ses sourires qui me transformait comme toujours en ce clown à la guimauve.

**-Merci Edward ! Merci de faire ça pour moi, pour nous ! Je sais que ta ****vulnérabilité**** va être mise à rude épreuve mais je te suis vraiment reconnaissante car ça fait tellement longtemps que nous n'avions pas fait ce genre de choses et ça me manquait ! **

La dernière fois que nous étions sortis, tous les deux, c'était pour son anniversaire où je l'avais invitée au restaurant et offert une nuit dans un lodge à proximité de la frontière canadienne, perdu au milieu des bois... rien d'insurmontable pour ma phobie et moi.

**-C'est toi qui m'as fait un chouette cadeau d'anniversaire, en nous permettant de voir enfin notre groupe préféré. Je t'aime bébé, je t'aime ! **La rassurai-je avant de l'embrasser.

La file avança devant nous et rapidement, nous accédions à l'enceinte puis aux gradins, à la recherche de nos places numérotées.

Des vendeuses qui portaient des panières autour de leurs cous, nous tendaient des bracelets clignotants qu'il fallait porter au poignet et qui s'allumeraient au cours du concert.

Quand nous prenions place sur les strapontins en plastique, je pris une grande inspiration pour mieux expirer ensuite tandis que Bella toute heureuse, s'émerveillait et écoutait avec attention la première partie qui se produisait sur la scène.

**-C'est entraînant ce qu'ils font ! **Me dit-elle, en se penchant vers moi.

Je ne lui répondais pas, trop pris à contrôler mon énorme peur qui grandissait en moi et qui me faisait frissonner. Je regardai tout autour de moi, passai au crible les gens assis à proximité de mon siège et jetai un coup d'œil en direction du terrain de sports, transformée pour l'occasion en une fosse géante, où la foule compactée sautillait, criait et s'amusait au rythme des chansons et de la musique.

Je tâchai de me mettre à la fête et resserrai mes doigts autour de ceux de ma compagne. Nos mains jointes étaient posées sur sa cuisse.

**-Ca va chéri ? **S'enquit-elle, ses sourcils se fronçant de manière soucieuse.

Sur mes lèvres, naissait une grimace mais pour Bella, je resterai jusqu'au bout et ferai en sorte de ne pas me laisser engloutir par mon ochlophobie, qui était tapie en moi et n'attendait qu'un moment de faiblesse pour attaquer.

**-Dès que tu ressens le besoin de partir, pense à nos moments heureux, les plus beaux, ces mêmes instants qui m'ont fait tomber amoureuse de toi. **M'encouragea-t-elle.

Nous nous embrassions quand Chris Martin et ses comparses investirent la scène décorée aux couleurs de leur album et dont la tournée portait le nom.

Des tentures de tissu étaient recouvertes de graffitis et cinq écrans géants permettaient aux plus éloignés tels que nous et nos voisins d'un soir de profiter du concert et se réjouir de voir Coldplay se produire devant nous.

**-J'ai lu sur leur page Facebook que Rihanna serait là, c'est génial ça ! **Claironna une Bella aux anges.

Quand les premières notes de Mylo Xyloto s'élevèrent dans l'enceinte, les cris de la foule en délire redoublèrent d'intensité et le chanteur en performeur de génie qu'il était, savait dynamiser son public avant d'enchaîner sur Hurts Like Heaven.

Leurs plus grands succès et les titres de leur dernier album se mélangeaient à merveille et l'alchimie des jeux de lumière mais surtout la communion avec les spectateurs euphoriques fonctionnaient du tonnerre.

Je fermai les yeux pour me laisser transporter par les paroles et les mélodies qui représentaient énormément de choses pour Bella et moi.

Mais bien rapidement, mon genou se mit à s'agiter de nervosité.

_Non ! Non ! Non ! Je dois tenir ! Je peux y arriver et je ne fuirai pas !_

Ma compagne remarqua mon état et posa sa main sur mon genou tout en m'adressant un sourire lumineux et énormément rassurant.

**-Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, Edward ! **Cria-t-elle dans mon oreille afin que je puisse l'entendre au milieu des cris et des chants non synchronisés du public en liesse.

**-Si ça va vraiment plus du tout, on rentre, ok ? **Me proposa-t-elle, sachant que l'effort énorme que je réalisais, je le faisais pour elle mais aussi pour nous.

**-Je ne veux pas gâcher ta soirée, bébé et puis ce serait dommage de partir avant notre chanson, je ne peux pas te faire ça ! **La rassurai-je, même si je flippai ma race.

En attendant que Fix You soit jouée sur scène et que Chris s'installe derrière son piano multicolore, je me concentrai sur mon bracelet qui clignotait et qui communiquait avec les autres, scintillant ainsi dans la pénombre de la salle, qui s'éclairait de mille et une couleurs tandis que le groupe entonnait Viva La Vida avant de poursuivre sur l'entraînant Charlie Brown.

Je me noyais dans mes souvenirs alors que Bella s'amusait comme une folle, se levant et dansant tout en gardant ma main attachée à la sienne et je me retrouvais adossé à **l'arbre** **centenaire** dans le jardin de mes parents à Forks, avec Bella installée entre mes jambes.

Appuyée contre mon torse, elle lisait un livre et je savais déjà que bien des années plus tard, elle serait toujours là à me soutenir, à partager ma vie, à me tenir la main comme à cet instant et à m'aimer tout simplement.

**-Edward, notre chanson ! **Me secoua ma compagne, extatique qui me regardait avec ses yeux chaleureux et amoureux.

Elle se jeta à mon cou et dévora ma bouche, nous faisant ainsi huer et également applaudir par nos voisins proches, assis à nos côtés.

C'était sur cette chanson que j'avais volé à Bella, notre premier baiser malgré que nous nous connaissions depuis que nous portions des couches-culottes. J'avais 16 ans et Bella, quelques mois de moins et je l'avais invitée au bal de promo.

Fix You était diffusée dans les enceintes du gymnase du lycée, installées pour l'occasion et on avait décrété que cette chanson serait la nôtre, celle de notre histoire car depuis nous nous n'étions plus jamais quittés et même quand Bella partait en vacances chez sa mère à Jacksonville, elle me faisait suivre dans ses bagages et je faisais de même quand je rendais visite à ma famille à Chicago.

Le Key Arena était plongé dans le noir alors que Chris Martin, derrière son piano était éclairé uniquement de la poursuite puis ses musiciens, à leur tour, rentrèrent dans la lumière des néons jaunes et oranges.

Les mains se levèrent dans le public et les paroles reprises, telle une chorale et dès que le rythme s'accélérait, tel le showman qu'il est, le chanteur sauta dans tous les sens, s'avançant dans le prolongement de la scène au cœur du public pour mieux revenir à son micro et à son piano.

Les trois musiciens s'arrêtèrent de chanter et la foule en délire poursuivit en chœur jusqu'aux dernières paroles alors que je plongeai mon regard dans les yeux de Bella.

**-Épouse-moi ! **Hurlai-je en ouvrant un écrin alors que la chanson touchait à sa fin.

Son regard chocolaté s'agrandit, à la fois émerveillé et surpris.

**-T'as pas à faire ça Edward parce que tu veux éviter de te retrouver submergé par ta peur de la foule ! Tu m'as déjà fait le plus beau des cadeaux en m'accompagnant et en profitant autant que moi du concert. **

J'attrapai sa main gauche, déterminé à la faire taire et faire d'elle ma future femme, pour glisser à son annulaire la bague que j'avais réclamée à mon père, y'a peu de temps car je voulais faire ma proposition à Bella, cette année... concert ou pas ! Phobie ou pas !

**-Juste tais-toi, et dis moi oui !**

Bella comblée, regardait avec attention le bijou qui ornait désormais sa main. Cette bague lui allait très bien et je savais qu'elle était faite pour elle.

**-Comme si je pouvais te dire non, Edward ! Bien sûr que je veux t'épouser et devenir ta femme. **Me répondit-elle avant de me tomber dans les bras.

Nos bracelets se remirent à clignoter comme si à leur tour, ils nous félicitaient de nos récentes fiançailles mais je me rendis compte que c'était parce que Paradise était jouée et ainsi nous rejoignions l'ambiance festive qui animait le Key Arena.

Rihanna rentra sur scène après un délirant jeu de batterie et qu'une nouvelle fois, comme à son habitude Chris Martin jeta sa guitare dans les airs.

Princess Of China débuta et les deux artistes nous régalèrent d'une géniale osmose, elle vêtue d'une magnifique robe rouge et lui, s'amusant avec sa guitare tout en chantant. Ils dansaient, se provoquaient tout en nous invitant à les accompagner.

Grâce aux écrans géants, nous ne rations rien de ce show démentiel et c'est tête contre tête qu'ils terminèrent leur duo devenu célèbre.

A notre grand regret, le spectacle prit fin rapidement malgré une reprise d'Umbrella en version acoustique, à deux voix avec un Chris déchaîné, dans son tee-shirt mauve.

**-Que c'est moche cette robe, on dirait que Rihanna porte un tapis ! **Se moqua Bella car la chanteuse s'était changée depuis.

_C'est vrai que c'est moche, elle a raison !_

**-Et si on prenait de l'avance en sortant maintenant ? **Proposai-je à ma fiancée, **je ne tiens vraiment pas à me retrouver dans cette foule qui va se masser vers la sortie et être brassé comme un vulgaire paquet. **

**-Bien sûr, chéri !**

Nous réussîmes à quitter les gradins mais à mon grand désarroi alors que main dans la main, nous arrivions aux grilles, nous fûmes rattrapés par la foule, qui me donnait l'impression que j'allais être dévoré tout cru.

**-Me lâche pas, Bella ! Je t'en prie, me lâche pas ! **Exigeai-je en m'accrochant encore plus à sa main.

**-Je suis là, Edward, tout va bien ! On va se diriger vers l'accès du monorail et rentrer chez nous. D'accord ? **

Je secouai la tête, pas du tout rassuré et nous nous laissâmes porter par la vague immense de la foule qui se dirigeait également vers les diverses plateformes des transports citadins de la ville.

_Maman, j'ai peur !_

**-Alors Edward, racontez-moi tout ! **Me demanda le Dr Gerandy alors que je prenais place dans son cabinet. **Ce concert, c'était comment ?**

**-J'ai demandé à Bella de devenir ma femme ! **Souris-je, satisfait. **Et elle a dit oui !**

**FIN**

**O*o*O*o*O**

**Merci de m'avoir lue !**


	8. 6- La nouvelle

**Présentation : Je suis phobique mais j'me soigne (Le Twilight Contest)**

**La phobie : La nouvelle**

**Couple : Bella et Edward**

**Le Rating :M**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sur à Stéphanie Meyer (chanceuse devant l'Eternelle) , je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours "Je suis phobique mais j'me soigne"

* * *

**Edward** PDV

J'aurais sans doute du m'en douter. Mais je n'ai rien vu venir. Ou alors je ne voulais pas imaginer ça...  
La toute première fois que j'en ai entendu parler c'était à la cafeteria. Je lisais un article sur le Bangladesh dans le National Géographic quand Lauren Mallory a cessé un instant de ruminer son chewing gum pour lancer son information. Tout le monde a commenté, sauf moi.

Evidemment, dans ce petit Lycée de province tout se savait très vite et les potins duraient des semaines.  
Pas grand chose d'autre à faire!

Même moi, timide et solitaire, j'ai donc su que la fille du shérif allait venir vivre avec lui trois semaines à l'avance.  
C'était le genre d'informations qui ne me touchait pas.  
Je m'en moquais, en fait.

Moi, mon truc, c'était la musique, les études et ma famille.  
Oui,même à 17 ans on peut être très famille. C'était mon cas.  
J'ai toujours adoré ma mère, admiré mon père et beaucoup aimé mon frère et ma soeur. Quand ils ont eu respectivement un copain et une copine j'ai ai simplement inclus Jasper et Rosalie dans mon cercle familial.

J'avais moi-même eu une "copine", Tanya, lors de notre séjour à Aspen, durant les vacances d'hiver. On avait passé de bons moments, je ne le nie pas, embrasser une jolie fille, flirter avec elle, était particulièrement agréable, mais la quitter à la fin du séjour ne m'avait rien fait. Pas de tristesse, de nostalgie, ni rien de tout ça. Visiblement ça avait été pareil pour elle et on était même pas resté en contact.  
Mais sincèrement, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'être "en couple" à mon âge. J'avais bien le temps!  
Je ne sais pas si je jalousais mon frère et ma soeur, qui étaient très heureux en couple, Emmett sortait avec Rosalie depuis trois ans et Alice était avec Jasper depuis un peu plus de deux ans.  
Si c'était le cas c'était inconscient, et en tous cas je n'en souffrais pas.

Et puis je partageais une complicité très forte avec ma chienne, qui dormait avec moi,elle me vouait quasiment un culte et moi je l'adorais, la seule chose que je lui reprochais étant de bouffer régulièrement mes posters, ce qui m'obligeait à les remplacer sans cesse. Debby n'aimait visiblement pas l'actrice que moi j'adorais depuis des années...  
Bon, d'accord, j'étais un peu associal.

En fait, je trouvais pas mal de mes congénères débiles.  
Jessica Stanley, par exemple. En dehors de la coiffure, du maquillage et des fringues, rien à en tirer. Lauren Mallory était pire... Angela , qui était très amie avec Alice et Rose relevait le niveau, mais bon...

Et Mike Newton...Il regardait les filles. Toutes. Ses copines de classe, les profs, le personnel, les MILF...Il était tellement plein d'hormones qu'il en débordait...  
L'année précédente, quand la chorale du Lycée (dont nous faisions partie tous les deux, moi parce que je chante et joue du piano, lui parce qu'il ferait sans doute option macramé pour rencontrer des filles) est allé chanter des chants de Noël à la maison de retraite locale je me suis demandé s'il n'allait pas draguer une nonagénaire. Mais il s 'est contenté de flirter avec une stagiaire...  
Il voulait travailler dans la comptabilité ou dans le juridique mais il passait tellement de temps à mater les filles que c'est tout juste s'il savait se servir de l'imprimante de la bibliothèque...  
Bref.

Je l'avoue: je me sentais quand même légèrement au dessus de la mêlée. Je souhaitais devenir médecin, comme mon père. Pour cette raison, et parce que j'étais très intelligent, je suivais des cours avancé dans toutes les matières. J'excellais tout particulièrement en biologie.  
A tel point que la prof me laissait mener mes expériences seuls. Parce que sinon ça dégénérait en dispute avec mes camarades qui étaient lents et immatures et qui me tapaient sur le système.

Et puis ça m'est tombé dessus.

Un lundi matin comme les autres, j'étais sans doute le seul à être ravi d'avoir cours de biologie de 8h00 à 10h00.  
Sauf que quand je suis arrivé en classe, après avoir laissé Alice devant sa porte, dans les bras de Jazz, c'était l'effervescence totale.  
Tout le monde parlait de ça.

La nouvelle était visiblement arrivée.  
Et d'après les potins elle était au secrétariat.  
Comme je n'en avais rien à faire je me suis installé à ma paillasse.  
Seul, au fond de la classe.

La prof essayait de faire asseoir tout le monde.  
Je l'ai plainte un instant : pour les surveiller elle avait fait installer Mike et Tyler au premier rang et avoir leurs têtes d'idiots devant elle deux heures durant devait être difficile.  
Si j'avais su, je m'en serais plutôt réjoui.

Les microscopes étaient déjà installés et j'ai vérifié le mien.  
Et puis c'est arrivé.  
Des murmures ont grossi, suivis de quelques sifflets que la prof a fait taire à coups de menaces de retenues.  
Une jeune fille était là, debout à côté de la prof, tête baissée, de longs cheveux bruns devant elle.  
La prof l'a prise maternellement par l'épaule et lui a demandé de se présenter.  
La fille a alors relevé un peu la tête et a balbutié:

"Je m'appelle Bella Swan et je viens d'arriver. Avant je vivais à Phoenix, voilà..."

Mme Nicholls, ce suppôt de satan, cette servante du diable, a alors tapoté le dos de la fille:  
"Merci Bella. Nous sommes ravis que tu sois parmi nous. Tu peux aller t'asseoir au fond, il y a une place libre à côté d'Edward Cullen"

HEIN? QUOI?!

Mais ça n'allait pas du tout ça!

J'allais protester quand la fille s'est avancée vers moi.  
Elle était petite, plus grande que ma soeur, mais bien plus petite que Rose.  
Fine, mince, vêtue d'un slim noir et d'un gros pull bleu marine, avec une écharpe d'un bleu à peine plus clair que son pull autour du cou.  
Elle s'est juchée sur le tabouret à côté de moi et a levé les yeux dans ma direction, pour balbutier:

"Salut"

Je crois que j'ai répondu un truc. Je sais plus quoi.  
Elle était toute rouge mais ce qui m'a frappé c'est autre chose. Deux autres choses, en fait.

Tout d'abord elle sentait bon.  
Elle portait sans aucun doute un parfum fruité, mais il y avait aussi son odeur propre, qui était délicieuse...  
Et puis...Elle ressemblait à Kristen Stewart.  
Et pas un tout petit peu.

A part que Bella avait les cheveux plus bruns, plus épais et les yeux marrons, c'était le portrait de Kristen.  
Hors, moi, la seule chose qui faisait de moi un ado ordinaire, c'était ma passion pour Kristen Stewart.  
Bien entendu elle était plus vieille que moi, mais moi cette fille, elle me faisait triper.  
J'avais des posters d'elle dans ma chambre, j'avais vu tous ses films et surtout "On the road", dont je regardais des passages tous les jours. Oui ceux où elle est nue, évidemment.  
Non je ne dirai pas ce que je faisais après. Tout le monde le fait non?!

Bref. Elle était là, à côté de moi, genre fantasme sur pates. Bêtement, une des premières choses que j'ai pensé à cet instant précis, c'est que Debby était bien capable de la mordre, vu sa ressemblance avec Kristen Stewart...

Et Mme Nicholls a donné des instructions pour commencer le TP.  
Je n'ai pas écouté, ou entendu, ou compris. Vraisemblablement les trois.  
En tous cas Bella s'est emparée du microscope , a jeté un oeil dedans et m'a regardé:

"A toi"

J'ai regardé dans l'appareil sans rien y voir bien entendu, vu mon trouble et je n'ai pas pu dire un mot non plus...  
J'étais...Bouleversé. A la fois ravi et furieux. Un peu comme quand , lorsque j'étais enfant, j'ouvrais la bonbonnière de ma grand-mère pour découvrir qu'il ne restait qu'un seul bonbon et que si je le prenais j'allais sans doute me faire attraper...  
Alors Bella a prit la feuille de rapport et a entrepris d'écrire le résultat.

D'une voix douce, elle m'a gentiment expliqué:

"Tu vois, c'est le stade de la mitose...Je vais mettre une autre plaque, d'accord?"

Après une courte observation elle a poussé le microscope vers moi. Encore une fois je n'ai pas pu prononcer un mot.

"C'est la méiose, tu vois? Tiens, écris le résultat, comme ça tu auras fait quelques chose!"

J'ai écrit, d'une main tremblante, en m'y prenant à deux ou trois fois. Quand le cours s'est terminé, Bella m'a dit:

"Tu sais, j'adore la biologie, je t'aiderai, si tu veux!"

Je suis resté bouche bée.  
M'aider.  
Moi, le meilleur élève de la classe, du Lycée, de l'état sans doute?

J'étais fou furieux et en ressortant j'ai foudroyé Mme Nicholls du regard.

Très vite, je me suis aperçu que Bella, elle aussi, fréquentait tous les cours avancés.  
Par Alice, qui en deux jours s'en était fait une copine, j'ai su qu'elle avait un an d'avance.  
Un an d'avance.

J'étais perdu.  
D'un côté je la détestais pour prendre la place de petit génie qui m'avait jusque là toujours été dévolue, mais d'un autre je la désirais puissamment.  
Parce qu'en plus de sentir bon, d'être une excellente élève et d'être le quasi sosie de Kristen Stewart, Bella Swan était gentille.  
Mignone, douce, timide, gentille.  
Genre petite souris de laboratoire qu'on a envie de caliner...

Même Rosalie l'a rapidement adoptée et elle mangeait avec nous à la caféteria...Je mangeais le nez dans un bouquin, pour ne pas passer mon temps à la regarder, mais ça ne marchait que très moyennement...  
Mais je réussissais à ne quasiment pas lui adresser la parole.  
J'essayais de la détester, mais comme c'était impossible j'ai tenté de l'ignorer. La mission n'était pas aisée, vu qu'elle partageait tous mes cours et qu'Alice, Rosalie et Angela l'avaient adoptée...

Par contre j'ai bossé dur, moi qui ne travaillais jamais mes cours, n'en ayant jamais eu besoin, pour la surpasser scolairement.  
Mais elle avait souvent un point voire un demi point de plus que me mettait en fureur, d'autant plus qu'étant nouvelle elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle me volait la vedette, scolairement parlant.

En plus de tout ça, comble de dégout, je rêvais de Bella Swan la nuit. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas de l'avoir sous le nez toute la journée, de fantasmer sur elle dans la douche, elle peuplait mes nuits avec une obstination et une régularité aussi énervantes que délicieuses...  
Avant je rêvais de Kristen Stewart, bien entendu.  
Plus maintenant. A présent je vivais durant la nuit des rêves délirants, dans lesquels j'embrassais toujours Bella de façon passionnée. Et plus, bien souvent.

Ca a duré quinze jours.

Deux semaines durant lesquelles j'ai tout fait pour résister à Bella.  
Ignorance feinte, dénigrement intèrieur et masturbations frénétiques...  
J'étais épuisé.

Bien sûr mes parents s'en sont aperçus et j'ai eu droit à une auscultation en règle par mon père.  
J'ai menti sans vergogne, prétendant me sentir fatigué et faible sans savoir pourquoi, alors que ma tête était prête à exploser, que mon poignet droit était victime d'une tendinite et que la peau de mon pénis pelait tant je le sollicitais...

Le mensonge étant toujours puni, cela m'a valu une prise de sang (une corrida) . Mais aussi une inquiétude maternelle aussi notable que durable, avec compléments alimentaires, foie de veau obligatoire au menu ,heureusement compensé par des spaghetti, ma mère ayant cédé à mon air de biche (technique librement inspirée de celle d'Alice) . Et une main fraiche souvent posée sur mon front pour vérifier ma température (j'avais proféré des menaces très convaincantes la seule fois où ma mère s'était approché de moi avec un thermomètre au mercure à la main) et interrogatoire précis et bi-quotidien sur mon transit intestinal...

Quand les résultats sanguins n'ont rien montré de précis ma mère s'est doutée de quelque chose, elle est venue dans ma chambre, s'est assise sur mon lit, a prit Debby dans ses bras et m'a posé des questions sur une éventuelle petite amie.  
Je l'ai envoyé promener un peu trop sèchement et ma mère m'a sucré mon argent de poche durant une semaine.  
Elle avait visiblement espéré une révélation, mais en était pour ses frais, ne se doutant même pas qu'elle avait bien failli recevoir mon agrafeuse dans la tête durant ce pénible entretien, tant j'étais sur les nerfs à cause de Bella Swan...  
De plus, elle avait encore fait des réflexions sur ma fascination pour Kristen Stewart, et si j'avais eu, plus tôt dans la journée, la tentation de retirer tous ses posters, l'attitude de ma mère m'avait oté toute hésitation : hors de question de les enlever!

Oui, j'étais enfin en pleine révolution adolescente.  
Mieux vaut tard que jamais, non?

Emmett était déjà à la fac, Jasper et Rosalie étaient loyaux et ne m'auraient jamais trahis mais il restait Alice à canaliser...Ma soeur, petite souris fragile qui pouvait se révéler pire qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine quand il s'agissait de se méler de ma vie privée!  
Parce que bien entendu ma soeur avait rapidement comprit ce qui m'arrivait.  
Nous étions proches, elle et moi, et ma soeur avait toujours eu un don pour me comprendre et prédire mon avenir.  
J'ai du l'acheter, littéralement, pour qu'elle ne répète pas tout à nos parents.  
Ca m'a couté plusieurs tours de débarrassage de table et de lave vaisselle, de sortie de poubelle et tous ses devoirs maison de maths et de physique chimie à faire. Pas un très haut niveau d'imagination, peut-être, mais pas marrant pour autant...

Et puis, deux semaines plus tard exactement, un lundi matin de nouveau, je me suis retrouvé à côté de Bella en cours de biologie. Ses cheveux étaient lachés, ce matin là, et je devais faire appel à tout mon self control pour ne pas la prendre sur la paillasse...  
Je n'ai pas répondu à son bonjour mais je l'ai observée (bon, d'accord: admirée) du coin de l'oeil et je n'ai que très distraitement écouté Mme Nicholls...  
Une erreur.

Quand j'ai comprit, c'était trop tard. Devant moi, sur la paillasse, il y avait un petit carton de test sanguin.  
Et, à ma droite, Bella Swan, une espèce de punaise à la main, l'air déterminé.  
J'ai ouvert la bouche pour l'arrêter, mais elle m'a devancé:

"Tiens le carton sous mon doigt Edward"

Je n'ai pas obéit mais elle s'était déjà piquée.  
Une perle de sang rouge vif a tout de suite perlé à son doigt et l'air m'a manqué.  
Quand j'étais obligé de subir une prise de sang mon père me tenait fermement dans le fauteuil et je fermais les yeux très fort, pour ne pas voir le sang.

Ma soeur me répétait souvent que j'avais de la chance de ne pas être une fille, parce qu'avec mon hématophobie avoir mes règles aurait été un enfer. Quand mon frère ou ma soeur s'écorchaient et saignaient c'était moi qu'il fallait soigner en premier. Si je me blessais moi-même je croyais mourir...

Oui j'avais la phobie du sang, depuis toujours.  
Et là, devant moi, sous mon nez, le sang de la fille que j'aimais.  
J'ai eu le temps de pardonner à Robert Pattinson, Rupert Sanders et tous les autres, acteurs ou non, qui avaient eu l'honneur et la chance d'embrasser Kristen Stewart ( la liste devait être longue...), puis ça a été le trou noir.

Après c'était très confus. J'avais vu, l'année précédente,en classe de biologie, un film sur l'accouchement (Mme Nicholls n'était pas du genre à épargner ses élèves), bien entendu je n'avais que partiellement regardé, mais la vue du sang à la TV m'impressionnait moins qu'en vrai et j'en avais vu assez pour me jurer de ne jamais mettre une fille enceinte.  
Là, tout se mélangeait dans ma tête, souvenirs, réalité et fantasmes, et je disais à Bella de pousser, encore, plus fort, que je voyais la tête, des trucs comme ça.

Bref, je rêvais que Bella accouchait. De mon, enfin, notre, bébé.  
Elle souffrait, s'agrippait à moi et me giflait en criant mon prénom.  
Les gifles se sont accentuées et j'ai ouvert les yeux.

J'avais toujours 17 ans et j'étais en cours de biologie, un lundi matin d'un mois de novembre pluvieux, avec Mme Nicholls, penchée sur moi, l'ait inquièt, en train de me gifler pour me sortir de mon évanouissement. Elle tenait un aérosol à la main (j'ai su plus tard que Tyler, qui était asthmatique, lui avait donné le sien "au cas ou")...  
J'ai voulu me relever mais on m'a en empêché.

J'ai alors comprit plusieurs choses:  
Tout d'abord j'étais couché par terre, la tête sur les genoux de Bella, qui me tamponnait le front avec une serviette humide.  
Ma soeur était là, cet imbécile de Newton, persuadé que j'étais mort en me voyant m'évanouir étant allé la chercher dans sa classe.  
C'était elle qui avait expliqué à tout le monde que j'étais hématophobe. Youpi...

Le reste des élèves avaient été évacués de la classe.  
Ensuite mon père avait été prévenu, car je m'étais cogné la tête en tombant.  
Enfin, rien qu'à la tête gênée de Bella et celles hilares de Mme Nicholls et de ma soeur,j'ai su que j'avais déliré à voix haute. Le "plus beau jour de ma vie"...  
Heureusement mon père est arrivé rapidement et je suis allé à l'hôpital de Forks en ambulance. Heureusement j'avais une veste à capuche ce qui m'a permit de me cacher un peu...  
Quelques radios plus tard je suis retourné chez moi, aterré mais père m'a reparlé d'une thérapie pour me débarasser de cette phobie et j'ai vaguement aquiescé.

J'ai passé le reste de la journée sous surveillance maternelle, à me jurer que je ne retournerai JAMAIS au Lycée.  
Je réflechissais au meilleur moyen de demander à mes parents d'être instruit en famille, allongé sur le canapé devant un film quelconque, Debby endormie sur mon ventre, quand on a sonné à la porte.

Je suis allé ouvrir, ma chienne chérie sur les talons, et j'ai vu le shérif en face de moi. J'ai distingué sa voiture de patrouille, dehors, sous l'arbre centenaire qui se trouvait devant la maison.  
Ma vulnérabilité m'a alors sauté à la gorge et j'ai reculé d'un pas, terrorisé à l'idée que sa fille ait cafté et qu'il vienne me régler mon compte, mais Bella est alors entré, mon sac de cours dans les bras. Un très gros chien loup les accompagnait et il a relevé un sourcil visiblement intéressé en apercevant Debby, qui s'est réfugiée derrière moi.  
Le shérif a rappelé son chien d'une voix gentille mais ferme :

"Au pied Jake"

Le chien a obéit, tout en continuant à fixer ma chienne.  
Ma mère nous a rejoints et le shérif l'a saluée :

"Bella m'a expliqué ce qui est arrivé à Edward ce matin. Ca va mieux, petit?"

« Euh, oui Monsieur"

Visiblement Bella n'avait rien dit concernant mon ...Délire.  
Je n'ai pas pu la regarder. J'avais trop honte.  
Les adultes parlaient et je fixais le museau de Debby, entre mes pieds.

"Bella m'a demandé de l'amener ici pour donner ses affaires à Edward et lui transmettre les devoirs"

"C'est vraiment gentil, merci!"

"Je vous en prie!"

"Vous voulez une tasse de café pendant que les enfants travaillent?"

"Volontiers"

Ils se sont alors dirigés vers la cuisine et je suis resté seul avec Bella et les chiens .  
J'ai gardé les mains dans mes poches, les yeux fixés sur le tapis du sol.

Dès que le shérif a quitté la pièce Jake m'a contourné pour aller renifler les fesses de Debby.  
Elle a couiné mais l'a reniflé aussi. Puis elle est allé chercher quelque chose dans son panier , en soupirant j'ai reconnu un bout de poster, celui des Runaways, et elle l'a déposé cérémonieusement devant les pates de Jake, qui est resté indifférent. Elle est alors allé à la porte et a gémit en me regardant, je lui ai ouvert et les deux chiens sont sortis en courant.  
Je les ai regardé se poursuivre et s'amuser dans le jardin quelques instants, mélancolique. Même ma chienne se trouvait un copain...  
Et puis j'ai entendu Bella me parler:

"Tu sais ce qu'est l'ophiophobie?"

"Euh, non..."

"C'est la phobie des serpents et c'est une des phobies la plus fréquente, et la deuxième en terme de fréquence c'est l'hématophobie. Et moi , j'ai une peur terrible des serpents..."

J'ai relevé la tête parce que sa voix était douce, un peu hésitante.  
Elle était en face de moi, les cheveux toujours lachés, les joues rouges, se mordillant la lèvre infèrieure, dans son jean et son sweat gris à capuche, simple, naturelle, belle.  
Tellement ELLE.  
Et elle a fait un pas de plus. Mon cœur s'est emballé.  
Elle s'est dressée sur la pointe des pieds et ses deux mains se sont posées sur mes épaules.  
Alors j'ai obéit à mon instinct et je l'ai enlacée, la collant contre moi, baissant la tête vers elle tandis qu'elle tendait le cou vers moi.

Les yeux dans les yeux elle m'a alors dit:

"Je veux juste préciser une chose: le jour où j'accoucherai, crois moi, je demanderai une péridurale!"

Nous avons alors rit, nos visages se touchant presque, nos corps collés l'un à l'autre.  
Puis nos rires se sont éteints et nous sommes redevenus graves, nous fixant avec intensité, et nos lèvres se sont trouvées, douces et hésitantes pour commencer, puis avides et enfiévrées très rapidement.  
Alors j'ai mentalement ré-expédié Kristen Stewart à Hollywood et j'ai embrassé Bella Swan.

Elle était douce et chaude tout contre moi... Sa bouche avait un goût de chocolat qui m'a fait fondre littéralement...  
Bella embrassait comme elle vivait: avec douceur, gentillesse et fermeté.  
Je ne sais pas combien de temps a duré notre baiser, je savais juste que je voulais qu'il n'ait jamais de fin. J'ai laissé mes mains naviguer sur son corps, caressant ses cheveux, sur lesquels j'avais tant fantasmé, son dos, sa taille,si fine et menue, ses hanches et finalement ses fesses. Je n'osais pas trop la peloter mais elle même a caressé mes épaules puis mon torse et a frotté doucement son ventre sur mon pénis réveillé... Alors j'ai osé passer une main sur son torse et venir caresser un de ses seins, par dessus son sweat...Nous avons gémit tous les deux...

Mais à ce moment la voix de son shérif de père est venu à mes oreilles et j'ai sursauté.  
Nous avons reculé tous les deux, tandis que les voix de nos parents s'approchaient.  
Bella s'est assise à table, maîtresse d'elle-même, et je me suis laissé tomber sur une chaise en face d'elle, ravi de cacher l'effet physique que notre baiser avait fait naitre en moi.  
Quand ma mère et le shérif Swan nous ont rejoints Bella leur a sourit, retroussant son adorable nez:

"Nous n'avons pas terminé, désolée"

Ma mère a froncé les sourcils en regardant mon sac fermé posé sur la table, puis elle m'a dévisagé et a sourit. J'ai su qu'elle avait tout compris mais je m'en moquais...  
Le shérif, lui, n'a rien vu de tout ça mais il a demandé:

"Où est Jake?"

Bella, tout en sortant son agenda de son sac lui a dit, d'une voix posée que j'aurais bien été incapable d'avoir:

"Il joue dehors avec Debby, la chienne d'Edward"

Le shérif Swan a alors froncé les sourcils, inquiet:

"Elle est gentille au moins?"

En tant normal, une telle question aurait eu sur moi le même effet que les reflexions sur la soit- disant mono expression de Kristen Stewart: je me serais mis en colère et j'aurais explosé.  
Mais là j'étais quasiment retourné à l'état liquide (sauf mon pénis, bien entendu) et c'est ma mère qui a remis le shérif en place:

"Debby est adorable, elle a son petit caractère, bien sûr, mais je suis sûre que Jake et elle seront bons amis"

Charlie Swan n'a pas osé répondre à ma mère et Bella m'a fait un clin d'oeil discret. J'ai tendu la jambe sous la table et j'ai caressé son mollet. Elle a relevé les yeux vers moi et m'a sourit:

"Au fait, Edward, j'ai oublié de te dire que Mme Nicholls t'a dispensé de TP de test sanguin. Tu lui as fait peur, tu sais!"

Je n'ai pas répondu, et elle m'a tendu une feuille, sur laquelle elle avait noté les devoirs donnés par Mme Nicholls et les autres profs des cours que j'avais manqué. En bas, il y avait son numéro de téléphone et mon coeur s'est emballé à nouveau...  
Bella, Jake et le shérif sont repartis quelques minutes plus tard, on a du se contenter de se dire au revoir sans se toucher mais nous avons échangé un regard brûlant.  
Après que la voiture de patrouille ait démarré je me suis tourné vers ma mère:

"Je vais travailler dans ma chambre"

Elle n'a pas commenté mais a eu un sourire ironique qui montrait qu'elle n'était pas dupe.  
Une fois dans ma chambre j'ai enregistré le numéro de Bella dans mon téléphone.  
Puis j'ai oté tous les posters de Kristen Stewart.  
Une bonne chose de faite.  
Par contre j'ai laissé ceux représentant des paysages, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres, et qui plairaient sans doute à Bella, que j'avais bien l'intention de faire venir dans ma chambre à brève échéance. J'ai effacé de mon esprit la vision de son père, en uniforme et armé. Ca, c'était le problème de Bella, non?

Puis, tandis que Debby s'amusait comme une petite folle avec les bouts de papier, je me suis installé à mon bureau et j'ai allumé mon ordinateur.  
Un jour, du moins je l'espérais très fort, Bella accoucherait pour de vrai. Et je voulais pouvoir l'aider sans tomber à la vue de la première goutte de sang.  
Alors je suis allé sur google et j'ai tapé:

"Comment guérir de l'hématophobie?"


	9. 7- Un ascenseur, ça sert à monter

**Présentation** : **Je suis phobique mais j'me soigne (Le Twilight Contest) **

**La phobie** **:** Un ascenseur, ça sert à monter… très haut.

**Couple :** Edward/Bella

**Le Rating :** M

**Disclaimer : ****Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sur à Stéphanie Meyer (**_**chanceuse devant l'Eternelle**_**) , je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours "Je suis phobique mais j'me soigne".**

Pov : Edward

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que je patientais dans l'immense et luxueux lobby du Columbia Center et toujours aucune trace mon assistante.

Machinalement, je pris une papillote dans la bonbonnière qui trônait au centre de la banque d'orientation et recommençait à faire les cent pas.

Je regardai l'heure un nouvelle fois et ruminai (ruminer) mon mécontentement.

Nous étions en retard, pas énormément – à peine plus de cinq minutes – mais en retard quand même. Et dire que je n'aimais pas ça était l'euphémisme du siècle.

J'étais l'incarnation de la ponctualité.

Mais voila, à cause de l'incapacité de mon assistante à se servir convenablement d'une imprimante 3D, j'avais du jeter la maquette de mon projet final à la poubelle. Dieu merci je m'étais rendu compte de l'erreur suffisamment tôt pour pouvoir lancer moi-même une nouvelle impression. Seulement, retenu par un déjeuner d'affaire, ennuyeux à mourir. Deux heures pendant lequel, j'avais écouté d'une oreille distraite les avocats du cabinet d'architecte pour lequel je travaillais me répéter les détails juridiques du contrat que je devais conclure cet après-midi. résultat je n'avais pas eu le temps de repasser par le bureau pour récupérer moi-même la maquette.

J'espérai qu'il n'y avait pas eu de soucis.

Je soupirai pour tenter de me calmer, puis sortis mon téléphone de ma poche et envoyai un énième texto à mon assistante.

- Bordel ! Vous êtes où ?!

Non mais c'est vrai merde !

Nos bureaux occupaient une partie du Qwest Plaza, ils étaient pas au fin fond du Bangladesh… même à pied il ne fallait pas trois quarts d'heure pour faire le malheureux kilomètre qui séparait les deux bâtiments !

Le léger « Ding » de mon téléphone me sortit de mes considérations topographiques sur la ville de Seattle.

- Le taxi vient de passer le dernier feu. Je suis là dans 2 minutes.

Enfin !

Rangeant mon smartphone dans la poche intérieure de la veste de mon costume Dior noir, je sortis du bâtiment pour la rejoindre. Ça ne nous fera pas rattraper le temps perdu, mais ça me donnerai l'impression de faire quelque chose.

Le ciel était anormalement lumineux pour Seattle et je dus plisser les yeux pour distinguer quelque chose. Le rue grouillait de monde, on aurait pu croire à une révolution, les voitures avançaient pare-choc contre pare-choc, des milliers de piétons se pressaient sur le trottoir. Je tentai malgré tout de deviner où se trouvait mon assistante dans ce flot incessant de véhicules.

Autant chercher un éléphant au pôle nord !

Finalement un taxi jaune s'arrêta juste devant l'entrée du Columbia Center, la portière arrière s'ouvrit et je reconnus la silhouette de ma collaboratrice se pencher en direction du chauffeur, sûrement pour payer la course puis tenter de sortir de la voiture. Entre sa robe tube grise, plutôt courte, son sac à main, ses chaussures avec des talons plus haut que ce que je ne l'avais jamais vu porter, les différents dossiers contenant les détails techniques du projet et la reproduction dudit projet, l'opération était plutôt délicate. Et encore, c'était sans compter la légendaire maladresse de la jeune femme. Un élément de son chargementallait fatalement finir par lui échapper et tomber.

Je me précipitai à sa rencontre et me saisis de la précieuse maquette qui commençait à pencher dangereusement. Je la posai un instant sur le toit du taxi et tendis la main à mon assistante pour l'aider à sortir de la voiture.

« Merci Monsieur Cullen. » Murmura-t-elle doucement en baissant les yeux.

Je soupirai, cela faisait deux ans que je tentai de la convaincre qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de m'appeler ainsi, 'Edward' était largement suffisant. 'Monsieur Cullen' c'était mon père. Mais elle s'obstinait à maintenir une certaine barrière entre nous alors je refusai de l'appeler autrement que 'Miss Swan'.

« Pas de quoi… allons-y… nous avons assez de retard comme ça. »

Je récupérai la maquette pendant qu'elle refermait la portière et libérait le taxi.

Suivi de mon assistante, je retournai à l'intérieur du bâtiment et me dirigeai vers la sécurité. Alors que nous patientions devant les détecteurs de métaux, j'observai Bella – dans ma tête je me permettais de l'appeler par son diminutif – fouiller dans son grand sac en cuir. Elle finit par ressortir les badges d'accès personnalisés que nous avions reçu plus tôt dans la semaine, son passeport, un trousseau de clés et un aérosol.

Elle dut remarquer mon air surpris parce qu'elle m'expliqua aussitôt :

« Je suis la fille unique d'un flic qui vit seule dans une grande ville, je finis souvent tard… j'ai une collection de sprays au poivre qui pourrait rivaliser avec le stock de la première armurerie venue. J'ai également trois battes de base-ball en cas d'agression domestique. » Elle me montra ensuite son passeport. « Je sais qu'on ne me laissera pas monter avec… alors direction la consigne. »

« Et vos clés ? »

« Elles déclenchent les détecteurs une fois sur deux… autant ne pas perdre de temps et les mettre avec le spray dès le départ.… » Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Nous passâmes rapidement la sécurité et alors que je me dirigeais vers la cage d'escalier, Bella me retint par le bras.

« Les ascenseurs sont de l'autre coté. »

Merde.

Voila une des raisons pour lesquelles j'étais toujours en avance. Je n'avais pas expliquer ma « préférence » pour les escaliers.

« Je prends les escaliers. »

Bella me regarda les yeux exorbités. Elle n'aurait pas été plus choquée si je lui avais annoncé que demain je partais m'installer sur la lune.

« Mais vous êtes fou ! »

Je la regardai en haussant un sourcil,

« Je veux dire…. Sauf votre respect monsieur Cullen… les bureaux de la Mercury Compagnie sont presque au somment du building ! » Elle feuilleta rapidement un des dossiers qu'elle avait dans les mains avant de continuer : « Il y a soixante-neuf étages à monter ! »

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et devint presque aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Je masquai mon sourire, 69, un nombre très 'subjectif'. Et la très professionnelle Miss Swan venait d'y penser.

Elle fit semblant de tousser pour reprendre contenance et reprit :

« Bref… c'est très haut… vous pouvez pas monter à pied… »

« Pourquoi pas ? Cullen-Architecture se trouve au 29ème du Qwest Plaza… ça m'empêche pas de les monter deux à trois fois par jour. »

« Peut-être. » Contra-t-elle. « Mais je croyais que nous étions en retard… même si vous êtes faites vite, sur soixante-neuf étages, vous ne serez pas plus rapide que l'ascenseur… vous allez être en sueur, transpirer, être essouffler… »

Comment des mots innocents pouvaient – dans sa bouche – prendre une tournure aussi indécente ?

Heureusement pour moi, Bella ne remarqua rien du trouble que les termes qu'elle avait employés avaient provoqué en moi.

« Vous n'aurez pas le temps de vous rafraîchir avant de passer devant la commission d'attribution… je ne pense pas que ce soit le meilleur moyen de faire bonne impression sur le directeur de Mercury Compagnie »

Je grimaçai… elle n'avait pas tort… mais…

L'ascenseur ?

Ma respiration se bloqua aussitôt et mon corps se figea sur place.

Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas monter dans cet espèce de cercueil sur câble. C'était au dessus de mes forces.

Bella m'observa d'un œil critique pendant plusieurs minutes. J'avais carrément l'impression qu'elle me passait au rayon X.

« Quoi ? Vous êtes claustrophobe ? » finit-elle par me demander.

« Non… J'suis pas claustrophobe… les espaces clos ne me font pas peur… je prend le métro… je peux rester seul dans une petite pièce… les tunnels même longs ne me dérangent pas…. c'est… c'est… »

Non… ça ne venait pas… j'arrivai pas à avouer à ma faiblesse à mon assistante.

« C'est quoi ? » insista-t-elle en battant des cils.

Putain !

Était-elle consciente de l'effet qu'un tel regard avait sur moi ?

Parfois, il me semblait qu'elle le savait parfaitement et qu'elle en jouait.

« C'est… les ascenseurs… » avouai-je du bout des lèvres.

« Les ascenseurs… » Répéta-t-elle surprise avant de demander : « Pourquoi ? »

« Je peux pas… c'est tout… » Répondis-je plus sèchement que nécessaire.

J'avais déjà admis avoir peur et ne jamais prendre l'ascenseur.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

« Ben aujourd'hui vous allez pouvoir ! »

« Puisque je vous dis que je ne peux pas… »

Des dossiers plein les bras, elle réussit – par je ne sais quel moyen – a poser ses poings sur ses hanches, elle redressa la tête et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Non seulement vous pouvez mais vous allez le faire ! » s'énerva-t-elle.

« Miss... »

« Monsieur Cullen… » m'interrompit-elle. « Je vous rappelle que vous êtes pas le seul concerné par ce projet. Ma carrière est aussi en jeu ! Je bosse dessus depuis des mois ! J'ai passé des heures à tout assembler, à faire et défaire toutes les modifications que vous aviez demandé. Et je parle même pas des jours que j'ai passé à poireauter comme une conne d'un guichet à l'autre pour avoir toutes les autorisations, pour avoir les bons formulaires ! » Sans me quitter des yeux, elle pointa son doigt en direction des cabines d'ascenseur. « Il y en a pour une minute… deux au maximum… alors vous aller prendre votre peur et vous la mettre où je pense… et vous allez monter dans ce putain d'ascenseur… »

Je la regardai les yeux grands ouverts, choqué par ce soudain éclat de mon assistante. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Sans être timide ou se laisser marcher sur les pieds, Bella n'était pas du genre à se faire remarquer ou à provoquer des esclandres. Elle était… discrète et efficace. Elle préférait laisser son travail parler pour elle.

Si les dirigeants de Mercury choisissaient notre projet pour leur nouveau stade, ce serai une très bonne chose. Pour le cabinet – le stade à lui seul nous rapporterait des millions de dollars, plus la publicité que ça allait nous apporter. J'allai être enfin reconnu pour mon travail, je serai crédité en tant qu'architecte principal. Pour Bella, avec le travail formidable qu'elle avait accompli afin que le dossier de présentation soit aussi parfait que possible, mon père ne tarderait pas à lui proposer une place d'architecte associée dans le cabinet.

Je fermai les yeux et essayai de me convaincre que je pouvais le faire… pour elle.

Rationnellement, je savais qu'elle avait raison. Mais une phobie n'avait rien de rationnel.

Rien qu'à l'idée de monter dans un ascenseur, mon cœur battait si fort que je l'entendais résonner dans ma tête. Le vacarme était tel que je percevais à peine le brouhaha provenant des autres personnes qui traversaient le Lobby, allant et venant comme si de rien n'était.

Je sentis sa main s'enrouler autour de mon bras et m'entraîner vers ce que je supposai être les ascenseurs.

« Ça va aller… vous n'avez qu'à garder les yeux fermés et réciter les chiffres de la comptabilité du projet. Je suis certaine que vous les connaissez par cœur. »

Elle avait raison, je connaissais chaque détail du dossier sur le bout des doigts. Mais serait-ce suffisant pour détourner mon attention de ce que j'étais en train de faire ?

Vingt-huit pas plus tard, Bella me fit m'arrêter devant l'une des cabine. Je n'allai pas pouvoir le faire… c'est pas possible… J'avais l'impression d'avoir avalé une centaine d'agrafes et même la machine qui allait avec. Sauf que l'agrafeuse était trop grosse et qu'elle était restée en travers de ma gorge, empêchant l'oxygène d'arriver jusqu'à mes poumons.

Combien de temps pouvais-je rester sans respirer ?

Combien de temps mettait un ascenseur pour atteindre le 69ème étage ?

De quoi allais-je mourir ? De peur ou d'asphyxie.

Qu'est-ce qui serai le plus « rapide » ?

DING !

Je me figeai… même si je n'avais pas pris l'ascenseur depuis que j'avais six ans, je savais reconnaître le bruit qui annonçait l'arrivée de cette machine du diable.

Mon cœur cessa de battre et je n'entendais plus l'horrible glissement des portes de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvraient devant moi.

« On va attendre que tout le monde soit sorti puis on entrera dans la cabine. On a de la chance… il n'y a que trois autres personnes qui attendent pour monter. » M'informa-t-elle à mi-voix.

Trois personnes.

Trois personnes avec nous ! Dans l'ascenseur !

Trois personnes devant lesquelles je pouvais potentiellement me ridiculiser ou mourir.

Qu'est ce qui serait le moins humiliant pour moi ?

Avant que je n'ai pu trouver de réponse à ma question, je sentis Bella m'entraîner dans la cabine. Enfin essayer de m'entraîner dans la cabine, mais mes pieds étaient ancrés dans le sol. Comme un arbre centenaire, j'étais trop profondément enraciné dans le marbre blanc pour bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt.

« Allons Monsieur Cullen… ne faites pas l'enfant… montez dans cet ascenseur… »

Je pris une profonde inspiration et plongeai dans cette minuscule – et diabolique – boite en métal qui de devait pas mesurer plus de 12m3.

Vous savez ce qu'il y a de pire que d'entendre le bruit des portes d'un ascenseur qui s'ouvrent devant soi ? Le chuintement de ses mêmes portes qui se refermaient derrière vous.

Je n'allais jamais survivre.

Je commençai à réciter la présentation et les détails techniques du projet.

_Le Mercure Stadium sera le plus grand stade de football américain jamais construit. D'une capacité allant de 80 000 à 105 000 places assises, en gradin, le stade sera également doté de 200 suites de luxe entourant le terrain à hauteur des joueurs pour permettre une meilleure lecture du jeu aux invités VIP._

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. J'avais l'impression d'être enfermé ce cercueil ambulant depuis une éternité… peut-être même deux.

DING

Enfin… le bruit de la délivrance. On était arrivé. J'avais survécu à la montée des 69 étages.

Malgré la tension qui habitait mon corps, j'esquissai un début de sourire. J'étais tellement soulagé. J'avais réussi à monter 69 étages en ascenseur.

Les yeux toujours fermés, je commençai à avancer en direction de la sortie. J'avais survécu jusque là… c'était pas une raison pour tenter le diable.

Une main se posa à plat sur mon torse, m'empêchant de sortir de la cabine.

« On est pas encore arrivé… on est au 13°… » Murmura doucement Bella.

Treizième étages !

Seulement !

Il restait encore cinquante-six étages à monter… On était là depuis des heures… c'était l'ascenseur le plus lent du monde.

Finalement, j'allai mourir ni de peur ni d'asphyxie mais de vieillesse.

Nouveau chuintement des portes qui se refermaient autour de moi.

« Nous sommes seuls dans l'ascenseur maintenant. » m'annonça ma collègue à voix .

Je soupirai de soulagement.

Au moins, il n'y aurai pas de témoin à une éventuelle crise de panique. Enfin personne à part Bella. Elle serait la seule à être témoin de ma vulnérabilité si je devais craquer avant d'atteindre le 69eme étage.

Je repris mon inventaire mental des caractéristiques exceptionnelles de ce que j'espérai être le futur stade des Mariners de Seattle.

_Une baie vitrée coulissante constituée de cinq panneaux de verre mesurant chacun trente-cinq mètres de haut. Une toiture intégralement rétractable d'une surface de deux cent dix mètres carré, soutenue par une charpente métallique dont les poutres principale mesuraient plus deux cents mètres. Et fin du fin : un écran central UHD géant d'une diagonale de cinquante-quatre mètres. Le plus grand du monde._

Trois éternités plus tard, une secousse ébranla la cabine et l'appareil de malheur s'arrêta brusquement. Dans le mouvement, je me retrouvai projeté en arrière, je réussis à me retenir à la paroi d'une main tout en maintenant la maquette du projet de l'autre.

Putain !

C'était quoi ce bordel ?

Je gardai les yeux hermétiquement fermés, comme si ne pas voir l'ascenseur allait me faire oublier que j'étais dans un putain d'ascenseur qui venait de s'arrêter de façon assez brutale.

Il fallait que je sorte. Vite. J'attendis que le Ding annonçant l'ouverture des portes retentissent, mais rien.

Je commençai à paniquer.

« Les portes ! Elles s'ouvrent pas ? » demandai-je à voix haute.

« Heu... » Hésita-t-elle. « Il semblerait qu'on soit bloqués entre deux étages… »

« Quoi ! »

J'ouvris les yeux.

Sans être totalement plongée dans le noir, la cabine était faiblement éclairée. Je tournai la tête dans tous les sens, le panneau de contrôle était éteint, les portes indiscutablement fermées.

On était piégés.

Ma tête commença à tourner, mes oreilles bourdonnaient. J'avais besoin d'air.

Bella garda son calme, elle se dirigea vers le panneau de contrôle et décrocha le téléphone d'urgence.

A travers le bourdonnement qui embrouillait mon cerveau, je l'entendis, expliquer la situation et demander des explications avant de raccrocher.

« Bonne nouvelle… » Annonça-t-elle d'un ton faussement enjoué. « Il y a aucun problème avec l'ascenseur... »

« Pourquoi l'ascenseur est-il arrêté entre deux étages si tout va bien ? » m'emportai-je.

« C'est… c'est la centrale… enfin… le générateur central qui contrôle les ascenseurs… ben… il a grillé… donc… les freins de sécurité des ascenseurs se mettent en route…. »

Seigneur… je me voyais déjà faire la crêpe je ne sais combien d'étages plus bas...

« On va mourir… »

« Mais non… ils ont un générateur de secours… le temps de changer les branchements et de relancer les contrôles on sera reparti dans une demi-heure… trois quart d'heures maximum… »

Une demi-heure !

J'avais le temps de mourir plus de cent fois en trente minutes !

« On va mourir... » répétai-je.

« Mais non… le gars de la sécurité m'a assuré que les freins étaient sûrs… ils sont testés en situation réelle pendant des jours sans qu'ils ne lâchent… on risque rien… »

Ouais… c'est ça… c'est ce qu'on avait dit aux passagers du Titanic avant qu'ils embarquent…

« C'est pas parce que le gars affirme que les freins peuvent tenir pendant des jours que j'veux tester sa théorie. »

Bella s'approcha de moi et posa les deux mains sur le modèle réduit du Mercure Stadium.

« Donnez moi ça…. Je vais le poser dans un coin avant que vous le fassiez tomber. »

Elle se retourna et alla poser la maquette dans le coin opposé de la cabine avant de venir s'installer en face de moi contre l'autre paroi.

« Ça va aller Monsieur Cullen… Calmez-vous… votre imagination est votre pire ennemie… concentrez-vous sur ma voix… »

Tout plutôt que le silence assourdissant qui régnait dans l'ascenseur. En plus sa voix était loin d'être désagréable.

« Vous voulez qu'on parle ? » Finit-elle par demander.

« De quoi ? »

« je sais pas… de votre Ascensumophobie par exemple... Vous en souffrez depuis combien de temps ? »

Je soupirai et m'entendis répondre :

« J'avais cinq ans… »

« Et qu'est ce qui l'a déclenché ? »

« Pff… c'est ridicule… »

« J'ai peur des papillons… ça c'est ridicule… » admit-elle en haussant les épaules avant d'ajouter : « C'est tellement ridicule que personne n'a pensé à lui donner un nom… »

Je la regarde et essayai de l'imaginer en train de fuir devant un petit papillon blanc. J'avais du mal a y croire.

« J'aime pas parler de ma peur… » admis-je.

« Il paraît que ça aide d'en parler… »

« Vous parlez de vos peurs ? »

« Oui » Répondit-elle en hochant la tête. « Maintenant j'arrive à ne pas trembler devant un père Noël… »

« Un père Noël ? » répétai-je surpris.

« Dans le genre ridicule… je suis ce que les spécialistes appellent une paternatalophobe... »

« Une quoi ? »

« C'est comme ça qu'on appelle les personnes qui ont peur du père Noël… »

« Comment on peut avoir peur du père Noël ? Il est gentil… il apporte des cadeaux... »

« Ben justement… je suis la fille d'un flic… depuis que je suis en âge de comprendre mon père m'a répété de ne jamais faire confiance aux personnes qui voulaient m'offrir des trucs sans raison… et admettez qu'un vieux bonhomme qui se balade dans un pyjama rembourré rouge en distribuant des cadeaux à tour de bras… c'est louche… en plus… voir le père Noël en costume prendre une servante en costume du XVI° siècle en levrette… à 12 ans… ça traumatise... »

Je grimaçai… même à 29 ans l'idée que le « père noël » ait une vie sexuelle était… dérangeante… je concevais sans mal qu'une telle image ait poussée une jeune fille de 12 ans à la phobie.

Essayant de maintenir ma respiration sous contrôle, je soupirai une nouvelle fois. Bella m'avait avoué deux de ses « peurs honteuses », sans compter qu'elle m'aidait à maintenir la crise de panique à distance… depuis le début, bien avant que ce maudit ascenseur ne tombe en panné. Je devais lui avouer « pourquoi » je ne prenais jamais l'ascenseur.

Après tout… c'était pas « honteux »… juste ridicule…

« Un jour… j'avais cinq ans, j'ai voulu rendre visite à mon parrain… tout seul… sans le dire à personne… il habitait dans l'immeuble voisin de celui où je vivais avec mes parents… »

Je soupirai en repensant à ma stupidité, si j'avais prévenu quelqu'un de mon expédition…

« Je suis rentré dans l'ascenseur…Puis en me hissant sur la pointe des pieds j'ai réussi a appuyer sur le bouton du septième… j'ai… la cabine a commencé à monter… puis elle s'est arrêtée… entre le quatrième et le cinquième… »

Les battements de mon cœur redoublèrent face aux souvenirs qui me revenaient en mémoire. J'essayai vraiment de maîtriser ma respiration, j'allai me mettre à hyperventiler.

« Ma terreur a débutée lorsque j'ai réalisé que je n'arrivais pas à appuyer sur le sonnette d'alarme. J'avais l''impression que la cabine – déjà petite – se refermait sur moi. J'ai essayé de frapper à la porte en espérant que quelqu'un m'entende et m'aide à sortir de là. Mais c'était un vieux modèle d'ascenseur, à chaque fois que je tapai du pied contre la porte, la cabine se mettait à bouger. »

Je luttai vraiment de toutes mes forces contre la panique que je sentais monter en moi.

« J'ai arrêté de taper et je me suis assis dans un coin… et j'ai attendu… longtemps… Mes parents se sont rendus compte que j'avais disparu… ils m'ont cherché… mais pas dans l'ascenseur… ils ont vu qu'il était en panne… mais il était vieux et souvent hors service… et comme personne n'avait pressé la sonnette d'alarme… ils ont juste appelé le réparateur… »

« Ils ont mis combien de temps avant de vous retrouver ? »

Depuis que j'avais commencé ma « confession » c'était la première fois que Bella prenait la parole. Il n'y avait aucune trace de jugement ou de pitié dans sa voix, juste de la… curiosité…

« Je sais pas quelle heure il était quand je suis parti de la maison… mais quand j'ai enfin pu sortir de l'ascenseur… c'était le matin… j'avais faim… j'avais soif… J'avais tellement pleuré que je n'avais plus de larmes… j'avais sommeil… j'étais tellement fatigué. Pendant tout mon enfermement j'ai pas réussi à dormir… j'ai essayé… mais tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser quand je fermais les yeux, c'était à l'explication que mon parrain m'avait donné sur le fonctionnement des ascenseurs… il m'avait fait une démonstration avec ce qu'il avait sous la main… à savoir une boite d'allumette pour la cabine, un paquet de cigarette pour le contrepoids et un spaghetti pour le câble. J'étais bloqué sur cette image. J'avais 5 ans, je me voyais dans cette minuscule cabine, très lourde, suspendue dans le vide et retenue par seulement un spaghetti. Je me demandai si on me retrouverait avant que le spaghetti casse… C'est fragile un spaghetti… même à 5 ans j'arrivais à le casser avec les mains… alors un ascenseur… et me revoilà a nouveau suspendu à un spaghetti… »

« Je comprend… c'est pas ridicule… mais vous savez maintenant que les câbles et les courroies qui maintiennent l'ascenseur sont plus solides que des spaghetti ? »

« Je sais… » Grognai-je. « Intellectuellement, je le sais… mais quand je pense « ascenseur » je vois le spaghetti… je peux pas… »

Je recommençai à hyperventiler, la pression sur mes tempes étaient telle que je commençais à voir des taches noires sur mes yeux. Je me massai le visage pour chasser la sensation mais je me sentais de plus en plus mal.

« ça va ? »

« Non… »

« Détendez-vous… ça va aller… » Murmura Bella en s'approchant de moi.

Chassant mes mains, elle posa ses doigts sur mes tempes et commença à me masser doucement. Ses mains glissèrent sur mon visage et peu à peu les taches disparurent de mon champs de vision.

Baissant les bras, elle me massa les épaules. Ses gestes étaient fermes et si je n'oubliais pas 'où' j'étais, j'arrivais à refouler la panique dans un coin de ma tête. Plus elle descendait le long de mes bras, plus le massage de Bella devenait doux, se transformant lentement en caresse.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ? » Demandai-je d'une voix sourde.

« Je vous aide à vous détendre… fermez les yeux et laissez-moi faire… »

Sans réfléchir, je fermai les yeux et me concentrai sur les caresses de Bella qui continuaient à descendre. Elle massa mes mains pendant quelques instants avant de les poser sur la rambarde.

Bella se rapprocha encore un peu plus contre moi, je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son corps à seulement quelques centimètres du mien. Alors que ses mains remontaient sur ma poitrine, lentement, ses gestes ressemblaient de plus en plus à une caresse sensuelle qu'à un massage de relaxation.

« Miss Swan… Que faites-vous? » Demandai-je une nouvelle fois.

« Je vous aide à vous détendre Monsieur Cullen… ressentez… Oubliez le reste… Ressentez… »

J'ouvris les yeux et plongeai aussitôt dans son regard de biche. La teinte chocolat au lait de ses iris avait laissé place à une couleur plus… sombre… plus intense…

Etait-ce dû à la faible luminosité ambiante ou à… quelque chose d'autre…

Je l'ignorai.

Elle se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure et cela n'arrangea rien à ma… situation.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la bonne 'technique' pour me… détendre. »

En effet si ses… attentions parvenaient à soulager la tension provoquée par la panne d'ascenseur, elles faisaient également croître une toute autre sorte de tension dans mon corps.

Une tension toute… masculine.

« Chut… Laissez-moi faire… contentez-vous de fermer les yeux… de ressentir… de profiter… »

Encore une fois, j'obéis sans réfléchir. J'essayai de respirer le plus calmement possible. Ce qui était loin d'être facile surtout lorsque ses mains atteignirent le haut de mon pantalon et ses doigts détachèrent ma ceinture sans se presser.

Même sans la regarder, je sentis Bella s'agenouiller devant moi. Elle fit glisser les pans de mon pantalon un peu plus sur mes hanches.

Je n'imaginai que trop bien ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Et je ne pouvais la laisser continuer. Pas je ne n'ai pas envie. Soyons réaliste… j'étais un homme normal… Bella était une jeune femme sexy… surtout dans sa robe grise qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse… et sur ses talon hauts.

Seigneur… elle était la Tentation l'état pur.

Bref… j'étais un homme, célibataire, et j'aurai été stupide de refuser une petite gâterie. Surtout lorsqu'elle est gentiment offerte par une femme aussi attirante que Bella.

Mais elle était ma collègue, mon assistante même.

Et j'avais pour règle de ne JAMAIS mélanger sexe et travail.

Je posai mes mains sur les siennes pour stopper ses doigts avant qu'ils ne se glissent sous mon boxer. Après un attouchement aussi direct j'aurai été incapable de l'arrêter.

« Pstt… » pesta-t-elle en forçant mes mains à retourner 'à leur place' et elle enroula mes doigts autour de la barre de fer en ajoutant : « Ne bougez pas… sinon… j'arrête… tout… »

Avant que je puisse protester, elle posa sa main sur mon sexe. Elle me caressa lentement, comme pour me torturer, comme pour me punir d'avoir voulu l'arrêter.

Je resserrai ma prise sur la rambarde et laissai échapper un gémissement de plaisir.

Sa main se glissa dans mon sous-vêtement et s'enroula sans hésitation autour de mon membre dressé par leé désir. Mes hanches partirent en avant lorsque Bella commença à aller et venir sur toute ma longueur.

« Oui… » grondai-je entre mes dents.

De la main gauche, Bella finit de me dégager de mon boxer. Un frisson de plaisir me parcourut le corps lorsque l'air frais de la cabine entra en contact avec ma verge surchauffée.

Je sentis les lèvres de Bella se refermer autour de mon sexe. Elle redessina les contours de mon gland du bout la langue. Elle recommença son petit manège plusieurs fois avant de m'aspirer profondément, presque entièrement, dans sa bouche.

Sans le vouloir, j'ouvris les yeux et regardai vers le bas. Elle ancra son regard dans le mien alors que sa main libre s'enroula autour de mes bourses, elle les caressa, les malaxa.

Je la vis sourire autour de mon membre lorsque – en réponse à ses caresses – je me tendis en essayant de m'enfoncer plus profondément dans sa gorge. Bella haussa un sourcil, l'air de dire que c'était elle qui était en contrôle, puis elle continua sa gâterie comme si de rien n'était.

Je me contentai l'observer avec une certaine fascination, ses lèvres pleines aller et venir autour de mon membre, ses joues se creuser lorsqu'elle m'aspirait plus profondément en elle.

Je frissonnai de plaisir à chaque fois que je sentais les gémissements de Bella vibrer contre mon membre tendu.

« Oui… comme ça… J'y suis presque… »

Je me sentais sur le point d'exploser, pourtant Bella ne semblait pas pressée de me conduire à la délivrance.

« Plus fort… Miss Swan… j'ai besoin de… Plus fort… » Ordonnai-je d'une voix rauque.

Sans me quitter des yeux, elle resserra la pression de ses lèvres autour de ma verge et moins de trente secondes plus tard, je fus sur le point de jouir.

J'avais tout juste le temps de la prévenir avant de perdre tout contrôle sur mon corps. Je ne voulais pas présumer qu'elle voulait me recevoir dans sa bouche… jusqu'au bout. Je devais lui laisser la possibilité de se retirer.

« Isabella… c'est… maintenant… »

Au lieu de se reculer, Bella posa ses deux mains sur mes hanches et donna un léger coup de langue sur mon gland sensible.

Je luttai pour ne pas fermer les yeux alors que je laissai la délivrance envahir mon corps. Je ne quittai pas Bella du regard alors qu'elle recevait et avalait ma semence en gémissant.

J'étais à bout de souffle et dus me maintenir à la rambarde pour ne pas m'effondrer sur place alors que Bella continuait à me lécher tendrement pour me laver.

Je fermai les yeux pour profiter pleinement de ses dernières caresses.

J'avais conscience que d'ici quelques secondes ses lèvres allaient quitter mon sexe.

Beaucoup trop tôt à mon goût, Bella se redressa. Sans me quitter des yeux, elle remonta mon boxer en rangeant délicatement mon sexe à l'intérieur.

« Loin de moi l'idée de me plaindre… mais... Pourquoi vous avez fait… ça ? » Demandai-je lorsque j'eus réussi à retrouver une respiration normale.

« Je me suis dit qu'il vous fallait un « bon » souvenir lié à une panne d'ascenseur... » Répondit-elle en haussant une épaule.

Nous nous fixâmes en silence, je regardai ses dents blanches mordiller ses lèvres gonflées et j'eus une révélation :

Bella venait de m'offrir la meilleure fellation de ma vie et je ne connaissais même pas le goût de ses lèvres.

Sans préméditer mes gestes, j'avançai d'un pas et d'une main sur sa hanche je la repoussai contre la paroi opposée. Je penchai la tête et laissai ma bouche planer à quelques millimètres de la sienne.

Pouvais-je ?

Enroulant sa main autour de ma cravate, Bella me força à combler l'infime espace entre nous. Nous gémîmes de concert lors nos lèvres entrèrent enfin en contact.

Seigneur, ses lèvres étaient si douces. Je pouvais encore sentir mon propre goût sur ses lèvres. Je laissai ma main remonter sur son corps et venir s'enrouler autour de son cou pour l'orienter dans le meilleur angle possible.

Bella glissa ses doigts dans mes cheveux et tira sur mes mèches pour m'attirer à elle.

Je posai ma main libre sur l'arrondi de sa poitrine et la caressai fermement. Bella arqua son corps contre le mien et j'en voulu encore plus.

Je laissai mes mains partir à la découverte de ses formes, descendant dans son dos, palpant ses fesses à pleines mains, continuant encore plus bas jusqu'à rencontrer sa peau lisse et soyeuse. Je remontai lentement sur sa cuisse en passant sous le tissu léger de la robe, j'entraînai le vêtement toujours plus haut.

Bella enroula sa jambe autour de ma taille et bascula son bassin dans ma direction. Je me frottai contre son centre autant que notre position me le permettait. J'avais joui quelques minutes plutôt pourtant j'étais de nouveau totalement dur et prêt au service.

Je grognai lorsque Bella essaya de se faufiler une nouvelle fois dans mon boxer. Bien décider à imposer mon rythme, je saisis rapidement sa main et la plaquai contre la paroi.

« Cette fois c'est mon tour… Miss Swan… » Soufflai-je contre ses lèvres.

Un gémissement résonna dans la cabine lorsque, remontant toujours plus haut, mes doigts trouvèrent enfin son clitoris. Je le caressai lentement par dessus la petite culotte en satin et dentelle humide.

J'essayai d'en deviner la couleur. Noir « classique », Blanc « innocent » ou Gris « coordonné ». Je la regardai se tordre de plaisir en cherchant quelle couleur lui correspondait le mieux.

'Rouge' me souffla mon instinct. Un rouge « intense et passionné » comme la femme qu'elle était sous son apparence discrète.

« Monsieur Cullen… s'il vous plait… »

J'accentuai ma caresse et pressai ma main contre sa fente humide. Je pouvais sentir sa chaleur à travers le tissu. J'allai glisser mes doigts sous la pièce de lingerie quand la lumière se ralluma.

Je me figeai.

« Merde… »

Je sentis les moteurs de la cabine se remettre en route.

L'ascenseur.

J'avais oublié que j'étais dans un ascenseur.

« Vous allez pas vous remettre à paniquer ? »

Je secouai la tête, essayant de mettre un peu d'ordre dans mes idées.

« Non… c'est juste que… Mauvais timing… on pouvait pas rester bloqués quelques minutes de plus ? »

« A qui le dite vous ! » Grogna-t-elle.

C'est vrai. Malgré l'érection impressionnante qui déformait mon boxer, j'avais eu un certain… soulagement entre ses lèvres gourmandes.

La cabine recommença son ascension. Le temps nous était compter. Et à moins de vouloir être surpris dans une position compromettante je ne pourrais pas finir ce que j'avais commencé.

Je pressais ma main contre son sexe brûlant et murmurai à son oreille :

« Ne vous en faites pas Miss Swan… Ce n'est que partie remise… Promis… »

A son tour elle plaqua sa main contre mon entre-jambe et répondit doucement :

« C'est vrai… on a encore toute la descente pour en profiter. »

Je relâchai son sexe et fis redescendre sa robe sur ses cuisses avant de donner une légère tape sur ses fesses.

« Je pensais plutôt à vous… dans mon lit… les cuisses grandes ouvertes… je veux prendre mon temps… »

Je sentis Bella déglutir contre mes lèvres.

« J'ai hâte. » murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

A regret, je reculai d'un pas et me dépêchai de reboutonner mon pantalon en regardant Bella remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue.

Je ramassai la maquette que Bella avait déposée dans un coin alors qu'elle en faisait autant avec les dossiers qui étaient restés à coté du panneau de contrôle.

J'ignore si elle le fit exprès pour me provoquer mais Bella se pencha sans plier les genoux, exhibant – fièrement – son cul, surtout que dans cette position sa robe remontait très haut sur ses cuisses. Il aurait suffit que je penche un peu la tête pour avoir la réponse à la question de la couleur de sa lingerie.

Non.

Mauvaise idée.

La vue était déjà assez… bandante… excitante… sans en rajouter.

Nous avions une réunion à tenir, un contrat à décrocher.

Puis… je voulais me garder un peu de surprise pour plus tard.

Mais bon… la provocation ne devait pas rester impunie pour autant.

Je calai la maquette sur ma hanche et avant qu'elle ne se redresse, je m'approchai d'elle par derrière, glissai ma main libre sur sa cuisse, caressai son sexe à travers le tissu humide puis lorsqu'elle gémit en poussant à ma rencontre, je retirai ma main et claquai fermement le haut de ses cuisses. À la frontière entre sa robe et sa peau nue… juste au niveau de son sexe.

« J'ai hâte »

« Monsieur Cullen... » glapit Bella avant de se redresser.

L'espace d'une seconde, j'eus peur d'être aller un peu trop loin mais le sourire coquin et le regard plein d'envie qu'elle me lança par dessus son épaule me rassura.

Elle n'avait rien contre une petite fessée érotique…

Décidément sous ses airs de jeune femme timide et discrète se cachait une femme pleine de surprises et de sensualité.

J'avais vraiment hâte de la ramener chez moi et de découvrir les diverses facettes de sa personnalité.

Ding.

Ce qui une demi-heure plus tôt me serait apparu comme le plus beau son du monde me paru soudain irritant…

Avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent je posai un baiser sur les lèvres de Bella et murmurai :

« Vite… finissons-en avec cette putain de réunion… j'ai des projets pour ce soir... »

**Fin**


End file.
